Dangerous Love
by Dracorocks
Summary: Semi-Sequel to Love,Sweat,and Tears...Albus Potter has finally found the girl of his dreams,but is he willing to give everything to save her from herself?.. Rose and Scorpius are having the perfect love, perfect life, or so it seems. But what happens when enemies from the past come back to seek revenge? Will love conquer or will they all fail?.
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Love...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Sadly!**

**Ok. So here is the sequel! Yay. It will be going back in forth between Albus, My character Athena, Scorpius and maybe Rose... This will be mostly about Albus as he falls in love, because well he's amazing as well... So here is chapter one. **

**XXXXXxXxXXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 1:**

_**"**__Crucio"._

_"Noooo! Stop please! I'm begging you.! I'll do anything please..."_

_""Crucio!" _

_"Aarrggghhh" "Aaarrggghh"_

_on the floor are two withering bodies, a girl in blond is watching helplessly, screaming at the man to stop. _

_"Now to finish off your precious boyfriend."_

_In the corner stood a man, the only things visable where his bright green eyes._

_"Avada kedavra!" _

_"Noooo!"_

_everyhing goes green, green like his eyes. Haunting me forever. _

I woke up screaming, sweating again. I really need to move out of this stupid Manor. I dont know what grandmother was thinking in naming me sole heir to this Merlin forsaken Manor.

Its almost day break. I guess I should get dressed and ready for the day. I promised Rose I'll watch the twins while she has some time for herself before the new baby comes..

I glance at my calendar, I realize it's almost August. Almost my birthday. Twenty five, bittersweet twenty five.. I don't dwell too much on it, It will just make me depressed again.

After my shower, I go to my closet, pick out a depressing all black outfit. I turn my hair black and darken my grey eyes. Yeah pale skin and no sleep, don't recommended. I give my skin a bit of pink tinge, just enough to make me look healthy and not dead.

The sun is finally up. I glance at the clock beside my bed, 7 am. Of course it is, these dreams wake me up at the same time every day. Always the same dream. Luke, Bella tortured, and Jason dying. Almost 4 years later and I still can't get over it.

I walk down the hall before I give up and apparate myself into the kitchen. I got rid of the staff and only have a house elf now, she's sweet. Rose and Scorpius introduced me to her when I was at Malfoy Manor, she attached herself to me, and we somewhat bonded. She was looking for work, and seeing as Rose is due any day now, they needed and extra hand around.

"Morning Mistress" squeaked Willow.. As she hands me coffee. She knows me too well

"Morning Willow. What's for breakfast? "

"Mistress does not look good, you can't trick Willow, she knows." She looks a me with her big brown eyes, she used to scare the crap out of me, not so much anymore.

" I'm fine, I'll help make breakfast come on." I tried getting up form the table but a look from Willow, I sat back down.

" Mistress will do no such thing. Mistress sit. Willow will have food ready in a bit."

" I love you Willy, why don't you sit with me after your done?. I could use the company. Plus mom sent over some dresses for you. I know how much you like silk." I said with a laugh and a wink. I think she blushed I'm not sure." Also your monthly payment for your services to me are in my study. Make sure you get it this time. And your vacation time is coming. But this time go somewhere don't just hid away in the Manor and work."

She gives me a smile as she makes breakfast." Mistress is too kind. Willow is honored to have found such great Mistress." She plates eggs and pancakes into a plate. Along with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Takes, looks good Willy pie." She shy's away from me before hoping into the chair across from me. According to Hermione, Purebloods that still own house Elfs should follow my example.

I eat breakfast while she talks about what her plans for dinner are. I'm not sure what she's saying I'm too busy staring out the window where there is an owl waiting to be let in. I don't recognize it but Willow snaps her fingers, and in comes the owl. She takes the letter and hands it to me. The owl flies out p, I guess they don't need a response.

I feel uneasy, my hands start to shake, willow notices and gives me an encouraging smile. I flip it over and with a deep breath open the letter.

_I have been watching you. _

My hearts starts beating faster and faster. No it can't be. He's in prison. I'm probably just imagining things. Maybe I read it wrong. Yeah, read it wrong.

_I have been watching you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Love...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Sadly!**

**Chapter Two: Albus Potter. Yay!. **

**XXXXXxXxXXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 2:**

**Albus POV:**

"Morning Mate. How's it going?" I asked Scorpius as he walks into the office we share."How's Rosie? She's due soon isn't she?"

"Going bloody crazy. Keep me up all night because she couldn't sleep. Told me it was my fault she was pregnant and so I needed to stay up with Her." He grumbles.

"I'm sorry Mate, here take some coffee." I hand him some coffee which he quickly drank in one gulp." Do you want some tea then?.." I raise and eyebrow at him.

"Nah, I'm fine. What's going on today?. Isn't it your father birthday today?"

"No it's next week. Mum is having a get together at the Burrow. If Rose can't make it, you and the twins should come. I know Luke and Dominique are coming over from the states for the week." I said.

"Yeah, we'll see, if I haven't Avada myself by then. I mean I love Rose, but Merlin, I had forgotten about her temper. Plus she is still mad that we are having another boy." He sighed.

Before I can respond I notice a figure walking past our door. I get up and head to the door. I notice the figure stand outside dads office. Who ever that it is sure as hell is nervous.

"What's wrong Al?" Asked Scorpius looking at me suspiciously.

"there is someone standing outside of dads office. He's in a meeting right now with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.. Who ever they are, they sure are acting suspicious... You don't think there here to hurt dad.. Do you?"

"They would be pretty stupid. We are in the Auror office. Do you have you cloak? Maybe we can sit by them and watch what they do." He said getting up.

"Scorp! Your are a genius.!" I exclaimed

" I sometime wonder why your Auror."

I shoved him aside and got under the cloak. Which is hard to do when your 6 feet tall.

"Well are you coming or not? You are my partner." I said.

"I actually wanted to catch up on sleep Al... Fine Merlin I'll come. But if anything happens I'm blaming you." He sighs as he tries to get under the cloak. Seeing as he is a couple inches taller than me it's hard for him as well.

We have to pretty much crouch down to almost our knees. It takes us a bit, but we finally set a pace we can both walk with. We reach dads office and the figure is sitting impatiently outside waiting to be seen. I notice it's a girl but I have never seen her before in my life. She's dressed in all black and her face is covered by a large about of strawberry blonde hair. I see Scorp staring at her intently, trying to figure out who she is.

We wait for about 20 minutes before Aunt Hermione comes out. She walks right past us and we take the opportunity of the door being left open by dads secretary to get into the room. The misterious girl follows us in. We settle ourselves at the door and face dad and Uncle Ron.

"Hello. How may we help you?" Asked dad.

suddenly the girl looks up and I hear dad gasp. She puts her finger to her mouth.

" I need to speak to you. As Auror Potter and Auror Weasley."

All I can think is Athena?! What the hell!? I feel Scorp tense besides me, he must be thinking the same thing.

" Um. OK, very well Ms. Rosier-Rivers, how may we help you?" Asked dad confused.

" For a few months now, I have been having a recurring dream. As you know, I used to be an Auror, but quit when I was 21 years old. Well in my dream I keep revisiting the night my brother and sister where tortured... And.. And Jason was killed." She whispers the last part.

"Well , this morning, I was having breakfast with my house elf, when a letter came in, as you both know. Being raised in the States, we don't really have uses for owls, I have my phone to keep me in contact with my family. And the floo network for my friends here. Well an unknown owl came in, and handed me this..." She hands a crumpled piece of paper to Uncle Ron.

"Bloody hell, do you have any clue as to who might of sent this?" He hands the letter to dad, who reads it.

"Is this the only letter you have received?.".

She shakes her head in a nod. " I have a clue, but it might just be my imagination. But now that I think about it, It's like someone is trying to get into my head, by dreams. I'm a skilled at Oclumensy. So.. I don't know.. Maybe im just going insane." She sighs.

Both dad and Uncle Ron look speechless. I'm speechless. Why hasn't see said anything to us?.

"How safe is your home?" Asked dad after he regained his ability to speak.

" Safest place around. The same wards and enchantments around the Rivers Estate are in place at Rosier Manor. Why? You don't think I have someone living in my home and I don't know about it do you?!" She asked horrified.

"We can't be too sure, I'll have a team of Aurors search your home and I'll personally ask Hermione to look over your wards. How many rooms does the Manor have?" Asked Uncke Ron.

"I believe it has 80 rooms. It was remodeled to look like a smaller version of the Rivers Mansion. Which has 127 rooms. The only working floo in the whole Manor is the one in my Room and the main sitting room. Which allows me to floo internationally ."

"I will send two teams of Aurors then, Auror Weasley will accompany them.. Anything we should know? What about your house elf?" Asked dad

"She's fine, I don't think she would betray me, but if you need to talk to her, I would like to be present. I was thinking of checking in with Uncle Liam and the New York Auror Department. I need to ask If... Well if Niko is still in prison. He's who I suspect."

"Yes, due to your previous history with him, my mind was going there also. Which means Rose and the kids are In trouble. Bloody hell, I'm getting to old for this mate." Sighed dad.

"No psychotic killer is coming near my daughter and grandchildren. We need to move her into a safe place, Malfoy Manor is just too big to keep her there. We need to speak with Scorpius. He needs to be on the lookout for anything suspicious around the Manor." Said uncle Ron and he ran a nervous hand thru his hair.

I feel Scorpius tense and I have to grab his arm before he can give us away.

"I really would like it if no one apart from us and I guess Scorpius knew. I know that Albus is his partner but, I can't have another person get hurt over me. Please Auror Potter, Weasley." She pleaded. Why doesn't she want me to know. I mean I already know, but still.

" I don't think we should keep Albus out of this Ms. Rosier. He could very well be of help. Plus you will need an Auror to protect you. And I was going to suggest Albus and Scorpius, once Rose is moved into a safer home, I know that Scorpius will like to help Albus guard you. I also would like to go with you too New York. We now have a full on case. If there is anything else you need Ms. Rosier,'I would like to start this investigation and moving my niece and her children, into a safe location." Said Dad.

"We are forgetting Arabella and James, what about her and Amy?" Asked Athena.

" She was also involved was she not?. Merlin, my own granddaughter might be in danger now as well. Right. Well she will have to come snd stay with Rose. I will owl James and have him send back Amy and Arabella. He's playing for Montrose in Scotland." Sighed dad. He looked liked he aged 20 years thinking about his Grandaughter being in possible danger.

It looks like the conversation is now over. Athena moves to door and before she walks won't she said." He doesn't know I'm a metamorphmagus. Atleast I don't think he does. So I need to leave my home. And go some place else. I was thinking Muggle London. Or somewhere that is not England."

"It's your decision, I'll let you know when we will be going to America. I'm sure your father would like to know of this as well Athena. Let us know, if you receive anymore letters." Said dad.

"Right, if mom and dad knew, Merlin I would be a prisoner at the Mansion and everyone I loved would be dead, he won't rest until everyone I love is gone. I need to distance myself, or else. Please don't send any Aurors to take care me, I used to be An Auror. Part of the dream team. I will let you know if I get any letters, please take care of Rose, the twins, my sister and niece. And tell Albus and Scorpius to not look For me. I'll be ok." She said.

"What are you saying?" Asked Uncle Ron.

"I'm going to kill him before he can come and kill me.".

Im stunned, I have never seen Athena's eyes look so cold and empty, she looks like she's completely soulless. This isn't the Athena that I know and fell in love with, not that she knows. She won't give me a chance to show her.

"Whatever you plan on doing, you can't do it on your own." Said Dad.

"I Know, but it's better than having Albus and Scorpius get into danger because of me..."

She walks out and closes the door behind her.

Dad and Uncle Ron stare at one another before Uncle Ron breaks the silence.

"I need to go and warn Rosie. I know she's due soon and I don't want anything to happen to my grandkids, I'm also going to go by and talk with Draco, maybe he can talk some sense into her.. I'll Assemble the Aurors and go and search Her home. I need to find Scorpius as well..I'll talk to you later Mate." He walks out the door and dad stares at his desk for a minute before walking out Himslef.

After a minute of silence Scorpius throws the cloak of us.

"Fuck! Why hasn't she said shit to us!?.. Rose is due any dam day now, and this shit can't be happening! Fuck!" He ran a hand thru his blonde hair. His grey eyes cold and calculating.

"I feel the same mate. My niece is in possible danger and she doesn't want us to know or help. What does she think she can do? I know she's amazing with defense spells, but an angry and scared Athena, well she's unpredicatable. Maybe your dad can knock some sensue into her." I sigh." Come on. They probably went looking for us."

We make our way back to our office, I sit behind my desk and can't help but feel a little hurt, I understand she thinks she can protect me from her past. But I fell in love with her, and I know she must feel something for me. I mean she wants to keep me safe, that means something right?.

"I'm going to go and see Athena. I need to talk to her." I say. Jumping up from my chair.

"Good luck Mate. You'll find her in my Manor. She promised Rose. She would take the twins so Rose can rest. I need to go find Ron either way."

We both walk out the office once more. As I make my way out of the Auror department, I can't help but wonder, what else has she been hiding from me?.. We became good friends, best friends even since Rosie's pregnancy progressed. Somehow I feel in love with her, and I'll be dammed if someone tries to take her from me. I finally found someone worth my time, and someone I could easily live with the rest of my life with, I'll have her open up to me if its the last thing I do. I grab some floo powder throw into flames say "Malfoy Manor" and as I flow I can't help but think of her beautiful face and how I didn't like it when she didn't smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerous Love...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Sadly!**

**reviews would be appreciated!. Let me know if your liking the story... Or if you want something written into it. Please! Thank you!**

**XXXXXxXxXXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 3:**

I can't stop feeling, like I did something wrong by going to see the Aurors.. What If that makes whoever sent me the letter angry? What if he or she tries to hurt someone because of it. I need to distance myself. I need to leave and try and solve this by myself. Going to the Aurors was a bad idea..

"Hi Athena! I didn't think you would wake it!... What's wrong?" Asked Rose.

"Oh, hey Rose, I didn't hear you come in." She looks miserable, she's about ready to pop. "I see you don't look so good yourself."

I watch as she struggles to sit comfortably on the sofa, I can't help but laugh. It makes me feel a bit better to see her like this. Not in a mean way of course.

"So, where are the the twins?" I say looking around, usually by know I would of been knocked over and pinned by two little freakishly strong 3 year olds.

"Astoria and Draco came by and seeing as how you were not here, they took them for the day. According to Astoria, Draco needs more time with his grandchildren before the new one comes." She sighed, rubbing her large belly.

"ugh, this kids loves kicking me, keeps me awake all night. I want him out soon! I can't wait, I think Scorpius is even more ready than I am." She laughs

"I bet he is. Hey Rose, um I'm going to be leaving for a bit. I need to go and do something. Please don't ask." I tell her.

"Your going to leave after the birth right? Athena, your my bet friend and not to mention Scorp's cousin. You need to be here. I'm not even going to ask what your up too, because well your not going to tell me." She reaches out to put an arm around me as best as she can.

" Merlin Rose, maybe you and Scorp can stop having children after this one yeah?" Said a voice. We turn and my heart beats faster, dam his good looks.." So how are you ladies?" He asked making his way across the sitting room.

"Hi Al, I'm fine. Is Scorpius ok? Dad? Uncle Harry? Is everyone ok?" Asked Rose.

"Rosie you look about ready to pop. Merlin Malfoy was grouchy this morning." He smirks in Rose's direction.

"Yeah, well I kept him up with me last night. It's his fault. Not even married a year and we are about to have another baby." She smiles down at her belly.

Sometimes I still can't help but feel envious of her life. She has everything I want, a beautiful family, gorgeous kids, a loving, slightly overprotective husband. She has got it all. What do I have? A past I can't subject any child too, a dead fiancé, a soon to be dead everyone if I allow some psycho to hurt my loved ones. I snap out of my thoughts when I see Albus looking towards me as he talks with Rose.

Somehow along the way, I started to feel something other than friendship for him. But I know I'm not ready to love again. I'm not even sure if what I feel is love. I mean don't get me wrong, he's gorgeous, but I can't allow him to be hurt because of me.

"Athena, can we talk?" Asked Albus. His emerald green eyes completely hypnotize me in place.

"Huh?.. What? Oh um yeah ok" I mumble. Gosh I feel like a 12 year old school girl.

"Nice hair by the way." He smirks my way.

"I'm going to try and sleep. Let me know when you both leave ok. Al if you see Scorp, can you please tell him to pick me up some Chinese.?"

"Yeah, sure thing Rosie" he tries to give her a hug, which turns into a very akward side hug." He kicked me!"

"Sorry Al, he does it to Scorp also." She walks towards the door before she turns to me.." Whatever you need to take care of, you can Always.. always count on me."

"Thank you Posie." She wrinkles her nose at the nickname and walks out they door.

"So.. How are you really?" Asked Albus. Something about his eyes, challenge me to lie.

" I'm fine. I'm thinking of a vacation." I say. Trying not to play with my hair. I notice it's still strawberry blonde. I wonder if he saw me this morning. Dread starts to grow in my stomach.

"Really? Where too? For how long?" He asked as he poured us both some firewhiskey. He hands me glass, and sits right across from me.

"Why does this feel like and interrogation. Albus if you have something to say spit it out. Don't bullshit around me." I say.

"I could say the same thing Athena, don't bullshit around me." He takes a drink, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm not hiding anything. Your just paranoid. Can't I just take a vacation and let it be that. A vacation.?" I try not to lose my cool. It's hard when he's the last person I want to lie too.

"Bullshit Athena, I'm a Slytherin, lying for me is easy. For you not so much. I can tell when someone is lying. And your lying."

"Look Albus, it's my life, your not my boyfriend, fiancé, or husband. I don't detail my life to you. My life, my secrets."

I can tell he's getting angry, his free hand is formed into a fist.

"You don't let me be any of those things, Merlin everyone knows how I feel about you!. Why can't you see it?!. Why can't you give me chance to show you! I can protect you, keep you safe. Athena, please trust me. What's wrong? I saw you this morning. You talked to my dad and Uncle Ron." He said.

"Loving me is dangerous Albus, don't try it. I was never at the Auror Office this morning." I try too keep my breathing under control. He can't love me! It's dangerous. He could die, just like Jason. I can't let the happen.

"Don't lie to me, don't make me out to be a fool. Scorpius and I were in the room Athena, we heard everything. Niko is after you, and everyone involved in his case." He looks at me with his eyes, so many emotions, I can't take it anymore. I need to look away.

"You don't understand Albus, it's my fight, I made a big mistake by going to the Aurors. I'm sorry Albus I need to go. I might see you at your dads birthday dinner, or when Rose has the baby. Until then please don't come looking for me."

I rush out of the room and run down the hall, towards the staircase that will take me to the room Scorpius and Rose provided for me. I shut the door and throw myself onto the bed. I finally allow myself to cry, cry for Jason's death, cry for allowing Luke and Bella to get tortured, cry for not crying 4 years ago. But most importantly crying for falling in love with someone, I know I can never have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Love**

**Athours Note: Harry Potter is sadly not mine. **

**Here is chapter 4:**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 4:**

_Father, _

_Rose has informed me, you and Mother are spending time with the twins today. I hope they are having fun. Father the reason Im writing to you is because, we fear that Rose and the kids are in trouble, or will be. I can not inform you of anything over owl, but If you and Mother can bring the children to the Auror office with you, we can explain everything once you arrive. Give my children hugs from me, and I will see you once you get here._

_ Love your son,_

_ Scorpius H. Malfoy_

I read the letter I had written to my father, it seems pretty vague but that's all I can say. Like Ron said, you can't trust anyone, you don't know who can be under the Imperius Curse. I turn towards the owl Im borrowing from the Ministry and attach the letter, I watch it fly out of my office and out to deliver the letter to my father. Albus has not returned yet, I wonder if he was able to talk to my cousin. Merlin, a year ago life was simple. Now, there might be some psycho after my family. And to top things off, Rose is due any day now. I'm more nervous than I let her see. I feel powerless. I feel anger towards Athena. How could she keep this away from us.? I mean we can help. We are trained professionals that can deal with cases like this. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice my father in-law standing in my office.

"Auror Malfoy. Have you written to your father?" His face was void of any expression. But he still looked tense.

"Yes, sir. I sent it a few minutes ago. "

"Let's forget the formalities shall we.. I know you feel stressed about This situation, but we will keep them safe Scorpius. You know when I first met you, you know after you came to the Burrow during your second year with Louis and Albus, I liked you instantly. You might be the carbon copy of you father. But I saw, more of your mother in you than your father. It also helped that my Rosie was sick that winter, so she didn't come home. And as you spent more and more time with my nephews, I realized that for a Slyhterin, you were not so bad. I always found it funny, how the summers you would spend at the Burrow you and Rose never managed to cross paths." We both smile at that, and he continues." Do you know how your father and I learned to accept each other?" He asked.

"No sir, I always thought it was because of my friendship with Al and Louis." I say.

" Partly, but during a raid we had in Russia, after the war, your father saved my life and Harry's life. He said we were now even, and he apologized for everything that had happened during our school days. Harry and I were shocked, Draco Malfoy was apologizing?.. Eventually we all made a truce between ourselves. Harry, Draco and I decided that if our children, every decided to be friends in school, that we would accept that friendship and not be opposed to it. It also helped that your mother worked with Hermione in the Ministry. They along with Ginny had already formed somewhat of a friendship. Your like a second son to me Scorpius. I won't let anyone hurt my family, not while I'm still alive."

My response was stopped by two little blonde heads running into the office.

"Papa Ron! Daddy!" Shrieked Carina. She threw herself at Ron and then ran around the desk to me.

"Papa Ron! We went to the park! It was sooo fun!" Squealed Caelum. As he sat on Ron's lap.

"Children, you should not be running,! It's dangerous to run ahead of us." Spoke my father as he and Mother made their way into the office.

"Ron, what a pleasant surprise!" Spoke my mother as she made her way to say hello.

"Astoria, how were the little devils?" Asked Ron.

"I rather duel Voldemort than take them to the park again. Bloody hell, I'm to old to be chasing children, that one, she's a little Slytherin in the making. She tricked me into agreeing to get ice cream after we finish our meeting here." Sighed my father as he took Albus's chair." I only get one day off a month and I'm dragged around to babysit."

"Draco how could you say that! They are your grandchildren.!" Reprimands Mother.

Ron and I laugh as father looks at mother sheepishly.

"Sorry dear, children I love you." He mumbles.

"daddy, I miss you!. And mommy. Can we go home now?" Asked Carina.

"You will be going to see gramma Molly in a bit, would you like that?" I asked.

"YES! YES!" Both Caelum and Carina squeal.

"What is so important we had to come to the Ministry for Scorp?." Asked father.

"Draco, we will explain everything In a bit, Astoria, why don't you take the kids to see Hermione, Draco can explain everything to you after.." Said Ron.

" Oh, ok. Come along children. Let's go see Nana 'Mione." Spoke Mother.

They both jump out of our laps and run towards mother. We said our goodbyes and watch them talk happily amongst themselves as they head out to the MLE department.

"Ok. Now tell me." Said father, his face anxious.

I see Ron stand up and draw his wand. Father and I tense. But he turns and locks the door magically, with only a spell he can remove.

"Your wonderful niece, Athena. Came by our office today and informed us , that someone sent her a letter this morning. Apparently she has been having a repetitive dream, about the night her fiancé and siblings were tourtured and her fiancé was killed. She feels like someone is trying to control her mind thru dreams. Since she hasn't have a real clue as to who is behind the letter, she came to ask for our help."

"What did the letter say Weasley,?" Asked father.

"It said. I have been watching you." At this point he ran a hand thru his hair.

"Bloody hell. Who could of sent that?" Asked father nervously.

"we are not sure, but Harry thinks, it might be the man she imprisoned when she was an Auror."

"Athena used to be an Auror?" Asked father confused.

"Yes, she used to be. She quit after her fiancé was killed. She hasn't really spoken about it , but Rose said she wouldn't talk about what happened to anyone. According to her, Athena even went as far as having her father remove the memories of that night from Arabella and Luke's memories." I said.

They both gasped at my confession, I know Rose and Athena might kill me for telling about this certain piece of information.

" She did what?!, that's not right.. So Bella and Luke don't remember anything about that night? Why didn't she tell us anything !" Said Ron.

"Rose said that there is a lot about Athena we don't know. After Jason died, Athena didn't come out of her room for two months. But Rose felt like she was not in her room. Like she was gone, she could never prove it but felt like Athena was doing things she shouldn't of , she came back soulless, cold and distant after those two months she spent in her room. Rose thinks she must of done something while she was supposedly shut away." I say.

"Well that is certainly something. But I still don't understand why Rose and the children are in trouble." Said father.

"Harry and Athena, both agreed that it's the same man that killed her fiancé. Rose somehow got dragged into a trial to put him in prison when he tried to take her hostage to save himself from prison. After he swore revenge on Rose. So if he is in fact the one behind this. Then everyone involved with his case is in trouble. Luke, Bella their children. Rose and our Grandkids. But most of all Athena. And now She thinks she can take him on by herself. We need you to try and talk to her, Harry plans to visit Liam in America, to verify that Niko is still being held in prison. Although, even if he was, he could still have people doing his will." Said Ron.

"Shit, wow. That's bad. I'll see if I can get ahold of her and try and speak some sense into her. She's going to be hard to speak to. I'll get Alexander involved if I have too." Said father." Where do you plan to take the children? Rose is due soon, what about her care?"

"We are taking her to the Burrow, the children will be there aswell as Arabella and her daughter." Replied Ron.

" Very well. That sounds like a good plan. I guess I will collect the children and take them To the Burrow. Does Molly know?" Asked father as he got up.

"Not yet, you will have to explain it to her, I'll be by after once I'm done here. You and Astoria are more than welcome to stay as well, the Manor will be searched and Scorpius will be staying with Rose. "

"Ok. I will see you all later then, goodbye son. I'll see you later." He gives me hug and steps towards Ron," keep my son safe Ronald, I'll keep your daughter safe." They both shake hands and nod to each other before he walks out the door.

"Go home Scorpius and get ready to move. Explain to Rose what's going on and get her out of the Manor." Said Ron as he went out the door after my father.

"Yes, sir."

Bloody hell, how do I tell Rosie? She's in a delicate stage, any bad news,or trauma can cause her to go into labor. I need to go and borrow a ministry car since Rose and can't floo or Apparate in her third trimester. I sign the the paperwork to rent a ministry car, as the old wizard goes over how to use it, I program our address in Wiltshire. Merlin a two and a half hour ride. The old wizard shows me how to make the car invisible so I can fly. Im seriously considering working in muggle relations after I retire from being an Auror, but rumor has is that Ron and Harry are training Albus and I so we can take over the department after they retire. Not that I wouldn't mind being a head Auror, but if I look like Harry everyday, then I'll reconsider my career choice, I think dad is still a little sad I didn't become a Healer like him. But he can't say much seeing as Harry and Ron guilted him into being an undercover Auror, and help round up Death Eaters after the war. After that he went on to become a healer and now he's St. Mungos's head healer. Thankfully the Malfoy name is as respected as it was before old Lucius destroyed it. Before I know it I'm going up the drive to the Manor. I park the car in front and get out. I open the front door and see tippy coming up behind me

"Master is home early.. Is everything ok?" I hear tippy Squeak. Maybe next time maybe I'll name the house elf and not let one of the children do it.

"Hello tippy, yes everything is fine, where is my wife?"

"Mistress is in the kitchen eating ice cream."

We start to walk towards the kitchen and sure enough I see Rose sitting at the kitchen table eating from a tub of chocolate chip mint ice cream. I come around behind her and hug her. I rest my head on hers and breath in her wonderful smell.

"Scorpius?!" She squaked. Surprised.

"Hello love, did you get rest today?. I know last night you couldn't sleep." I say as I let go and sit next to her. I run a hand down my face and grab one of her soft hands.

" What's wrong Scorpius? You look tired." She asked. Looking at me with concerned eyes." Do you know where your parents took the twins? They aren't back yet?"

"They are ok Rosie, they went to the Burrow." I turn to Tippy and ask for some tea.

" Why are they at the Burrow? Are we having dinner there tonight?" She asked confused.

" Have you seen Athena today?" I ask as I watch tippy pour tea into a cup for me.

" Tea Master." Said Tippy as she gave me the cup and went back to the dishes.

" Um, yes she came by this morning. She was supposed to take the kids but didn't show up at the time she said she would. So your parents took them, but she did tell me she's leaving the country." She said as she took another spoonful of ice cream and added pickles to it. Merlin how can she eat that?

"How can you eat that Rosie?.. Never mind. Well Athens is in trouble. Look Rose I don't want to scare you but your father, uncle and I feel like you are in trouble as well. Athena thinks Niko is back." I watch her response and hope to Merlin she doesn't go into labor.

"Wh...What?.. That... That's impossible. He's in a maximum security cell. He can't escape." She's starting to panic now, great.

"Rose calm down love, look at me, Rose! Fuck! Rose! Look at me, no one will hurt you ok.. I'm here to protect you." I force her to look at me and get up to hug her as best as I can. Which is difficult with Her big belly in between us." Shh, Rosie don't cry love, you will be ok, I promise. I love you Rose, I won't let anyone hurt our family." I stroke her back lovingly as she cries onto my shoulder. Finally she calms down enough to let me go.

"I love you too Scor. I guess we need to go pack right?" She sniffs.

I nod and we make our way to our dedroom, I get her to sit and start to pack everything magically. I watched her as she sat by the window and rubbed her belly lovingly. I can't help but smile and feel the over protectiveness I always feel for her and our children come up. I'll be dammed if anyone hurts my family. Soon we are all packed up and I moved to pack the children's clothes In the nursery. After that is done I go back into our bedroom. And see Rose crying again, I make my way over to her and sit by her. She stares at me with her big blue beautiful eyes, full of tears , a red puffy face, it's breaking my heart to see her like this. I guess I can't blame it on the hormones. Or maybe I can. Best not mention it. I might get my head bitten off.

"It's ok Rosie" I kiss her gently and wipe away her tears." Come one we are ready. I got a car from the ministry. It will take us about Three hours to get to the Burrow. Come one." I help her get up, take her hand and lead her out to the car.

"Promise me you will always be here Scor." She said to me before she got into the car.

"I promise Rose. I'll always be here." I kiss her again and help her into the car. I go around and get in myself. I start the car and we are soon on our way to the Burrow.

Merlin , help me keep my promise to Rose . Something tells me, it won't ne easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dangerous Love**

**Athours Note: Harry Potter not mine sadly.**

**chapter 5: this one is from Albus's POV.. Since we haven't heard from him in a while. Also Rose is going to have a baby yay! This one Is longer than the first few chapters, but only because I wanted to introduce the other cousins And their significant ant others. Plus it's Harry's birthday in this one... Also our mysterious bad guy is starting to strike against them. Who will be first?! Read and find out.**

**Please Review and tell me if you like this story or not, or if you want too see something written into it. Ideas are appreciated! **

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 5: **

**Albus POV:**

The Burrow is a complete madhouse, everyone in England is here, literally. It doesn't help that the Weasley's make up half of Wizarding England regardless. I somehow got stuck helping set up the tent for dads party. It's only three in the afternoon and I'm already ready to leave, I wish I could but, I don't want to face mums wrath.

"A little bit to the left on your side Albus" said Grandpa as he and the rest adjust their sides to the correct way It's supposed to go.

Once the tent is up we need to set out the table and chairs. I wonder where Scorpius is hiding at the moment, bloody git is probably hiding away with Rose, I still can't believe she hasn't had the kid yet. Hell I don't blame him, if I was him I wouldn't want to leave the safety of my mother's womb either.

"Al stop daydreaming and get a move it! We need to get everything ready before the party starts." Screamed Teddy. His bright blue hair is the only thing visible behind the stack of chairs hes levitating my way.

"I'm not daydreaming Teddy. I'm simply wondering where your delightful git of cousin is." I say as I set myself around getting the chairs in place around my side.

"Who?.. Malfoy?.. I don't know, with Rose probably. Vic told me Rose isn't feeling to well. Vic and Dom reckon she might be giving birth today or tomorrow." Shrugged Teddy.

"Poor kid, having to celebrate a birthday with dad. The press will have a field day with that. Newest Malfoy baby shares birthday with Great War Hero Harry Potter.." Said James as he made his way towards us carrying his daughter Amy. Poor kid, looks just like James, same light brown hair, only thing she has of her mother is her blue eyes, but everything else is James.

"Hey Jammie! How's fatherhood treating you?" Asked Ted as he hugged James and reached out for Amy.

"Eh, it's alright I guess, sure as hell made me mature. Kids are hard to take care of. But she's a good kid. She's four months now." He said smiling down at her.

"I'm surprised she didn't inherit Bella's metamorphmagus traits. Probably a good thing too. Grandma Molly had a fit this morning when she couldn't figure out who was Caelum and who was Remus, Vic had to help her figure it out. Appearantly they got into the cake ingredients and poured all the flour out and smashed all the eggs." Said Teddy laughing. He handed Amy back to James and was changing his hair colors to entertain her.

"So how have you been Al? Dad told me about Athena's problem. Have you heard from Her at all?" Asked James.

"No, it's been a week since I have seen her or heard from her, I don't want to talk about her though, how's the team?" I asked, the last thing I want to do is think about Her..

"Doing fine, I got drafted to play for England. Got the letter last week." He beamed.

"That's awesome James!. Congratulations!" Both teddy and I. Said.

Amy started to get cranky then so we made our way back to the house , I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as I watched him hand over Amy and kiss Bella as he does so. It seems like everyone has someone to love them, as more of my cousins get to the party, I feel even more lonely, I grab some fire whiskey and stand back and watch as Fred and Alice drop their son Gideon with Bella. Everyone always thought James and Alice would end up being together, they dated during Hogwarts, but broke up a year after they all graduated. Dom and Luke come down the stairs with little William, his hair rapidly changing colors. Roxy and her husband Adrian Zabini walked in with their twins, she's expecting again, which makes me feel even worse, those two had a rocky relationship from the beginning, yet here they are happy and in love now. I decide to walk back out and just sit by the Apple orchard and try not to feel so down, on my way out I walk by Lucy and her husband Damon Avery. He surprised us all by getting sorted into Gryffindor, after the drama with her and Scorp, he finally summoned his courage and asked her out, now they have two little boys. As I reach the orchard, I can continue to see more people arrive, Molly and Lorcan are getting married soon, after her disastrous divorce, I'm glad she found love again. Louis and Aria arrived next, he is helping her steady her self on her feet and rubs her back as she looks like she's going to be sick, they are expecting their first child together, I take another drink of my whiskey and feel it burn down my throat. Hugo and Alexa Arrive next, he finally asked her to marry him, and after their miscarriage, I'm glad they are finding happiness again. Finally my little sister Lily finally arrived with Her fiancé Kree. Scorp still doesn't like the guy, and for awhile I didn't either, I felt like he wasnt what lily needed, but now I see, he makes her happy so I guess I can live with him.

I stay out by the orchard for a few more minutes, but I must of fallen asleep because next thing I know, Lily, Teddy and James are standing over me and I'm drenched in water. They are all doubling over laughing.

"James you git! What the fuck?!" I yell. Standing up and drawing my wand.

"We tried waking you up the normal way Al, but you wouldn't wake up, so we thought of the next best thing. Come on dad is home now and the party is starting." Said Teddy the ever present peacemaker between us siblings. He takes my wand away from me and marches me forward.

We walk towards the back of the Burrow where the tent was set up this afternoon. I see dad over by uncle Neville and Uncle Ron. We make our way over to him, I notice that she's not here, I kinda knew you wouldn't be here, but I hoped.

"Happy birthday dad!" Said teddy as he made his way to hug him. He had turned his hair black just like dad's.

"Thanks Bud. Enjoy your day off?" He asked as he hugged Teddy back. He nodded and moved so James could go next.

"Happy birthday dad. Your getting old.. Oh, happy late birthday uncle Neville." He hugged them both and moved aside.

"Thank you James." Said Neville. Smiling and blushing red.

"Hi daddy, happy birthday! I missed you!.. Guess what I got asked to play for England! I'm so excited!" Squealed Lily. Her red hair swaying madly as she jumps up and down.

"Hey I did too! Cool! We're going to both be the best chasers England has ever seen!" Grinned James! As he high Fived Lily.

"That's great news from both of you!" He ruffled Lily's hair and patted James on the back, even Uncle Ron congratulated them and engaged them in conversation about quidditch.

"happy birthday dad." I mumble. Don't I feel like an underachiever. He sees my face and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm still proud of you Al, your the only one that followed in my footsteps, don't think I'm any less proud of you. I love you son." He hugged me and I felt like I was five and I needed my dads comfort, whenever James would pull a prank on me.

I smiled and made my way over to my three best friends. As more people moved to congratulate dad.

"Hey Scorp, Lou, ladies. How are you all?" I sit next to Rose who looks misersble." Where's the twins guys?." I said looking around for the little devils.

"Our mums are taking care of them. Rose hasn't been feeling good today. So they took over watching them, since granma Molly almost had a coronary this morning. Caelum and Remus are not allowed near each other." He grinned and out an arm around Rose.

"We're fine, I think were going to tell the family soon, since Aria won't be able to hid it any longer." Said Louis as he kissed Aria.

"Ew, get a room you two, hey Rosie you look miserable." Said Freddy as he made his way toward us.

"Hi Freddy, blame Malfoy. It's his fault." Mumbled Rose.

"Sure Rosie, you were more than willing, plus your a Malfoy too, you can't just call me by our last name anymore." Smirked Scorp.

"Ok, bad images, ew. I don't want to hear about you and my sister Malfoy. Hey Rosie." Said Hugo as he pushed Scorp's arm off Rose and hugged her.

"Why is everyone over here? Aren't we supposed to be making our way to the table? Isn't dinner soon?" Asked Hugo.

"I think so, we might as we'll make our way over." Said Louis.

Finally we make our way towards the table where we will be eating. Mum and the rest of the Weasley Women are bringing dish after dish and laying them thru out the table. We all settle down and dad stand up too say a few words. We all turn our attention toward him as he starts to speak.

" Hello family. Thank you all for coming, it feels great to be able to stand here today and be alive another year, I want to thank my wonder and beautiful wife, and my 4 wonder children. Teddy, I know I'm not your biological father, but you have always been a son to me and Ginny I'm proud to have you call me dad, and that you followed in your mothers footsteps and became an Auror like her, she and Remus would of been proud. James, I'm proud of the man you have become and the father you are becoming. Albus, every since you were little I knew you would be something great, when you owled me and told me you and Louis had been placed in Slytherin and saw how proud you were of being your own person, I knew you would be better than even myself. Your name says it all son, and my little Lily Bug, my little girl, I love you, you will always be my little girl. And soon I'll be walking you down the aisle. And having to let you go. You turned out just like your mother, and I couldn't be any more proud. And to the rest of my family, new and old friends, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco, Astoria. Molly, Arthur, Weasleys. Thank you. Now let's eat!." He finished and sits down. He's hounded by my grandmother, mother and sister before Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron get ahold of him. Even Draco and Astoria made their way toward him before he grabbed Amy and we all were allowed to eat.

As conversations were flowing from all around the table, we all heard a crack and looked towards the sound. My breath caught, and I almost chocked on my turkey. Kree, Bella, Luke, Alexa and Aria all stand and run towards her. She looked beautiful, her blond hair and grey eyes I love are back. She's not hiding anymore.

They all make their way back and she moves towards my dad.

"hello, sorry I'm late. Please continue eating. Happy birthday Harry. I'm glad too see you all." She smiles , I can see it's fake and forced.

She made her way toward the only empty seat, with my luck it's the one across from me. Fuck.. I don't know what I'm going to do. Rose and Scorp look at me and smile slightly.

"Um, hello. Rose, wow still haven't had him? Good I'm glad I dint miss it. Hey Scorp. Um hi, Albus." She said pouring herself a glass of pumpking juice. I notice she hasn't grabbed a plate or is interested in eating anything.

"We're fine. How are you Athena?" Asked Scorp placing s hand on Rose's thigh.

"Fine." she mumbled.

"Um Rosie, did you just pee yourself?!" Asked Scorp as. He lifted his hand off Roses thigh. He looked disgusted as he held his hand up.

"Oh, shit. Rose?! Alexa! Rose's water just broke!" Yelled Athena to Alexa down the table.

"Water?!.. What Water?! Rose! Are you ok? Is the baby ok!? Dad! She needs help!" Screamed Scorpius at his father.

Suddenly there is masive Chaos. Scorp is freaking out. Athena is calming him down. Everyone else is just yelling things at each other, no one seems to notice that rose hasn't stood up from her chair.

"Hey Rosie. Are you ok? Shouldn't you be like in pain or something? You know screaming bloody murder. Yelling at scorp?. Rose?" I waved my hand in front Of Her face and suddenly feel like something wasn't right.

I get my wand out and at the sound of the bang that comes out, every one stops. They all look at me and stop.

" STOP! There is something wrong with Rose! She isn't moving. She's like in shock. Mr. Malfoy your the best Healer here. What's wrong with her?" I asked franticly.

As Mr. Malfoy makes his way towards Rose, Louis and Alexa athis heels. I grab ahold of Scorpius along with Athena, he still yelling for Rose franticly, mum is holding Caelum and Carina, she and grandma Molly are taking the twins inside, they don't need to witness any of this.

" Draco, what is wrong with my Rosie?! " yelled uncle Ron. He is holding a frantic Aunt Hermione and Astoria.

"She appears to be in labour, but she's in some sort of shock. I need to get her to Mungos. It's risky seeing as she can't apparate, but we need to deliver the baby soon. Alexa and Louis will assist me, don't worry Scorp, I won't let either of them get hurt. Come on, Louis send a Patronus to Mungo's have them prepare a private room." Said Draco as he held onto Rose.

_._"Draco please, save the baby and Rosie. Please don't let anything happen to them once you Apparate." Sobbed Aunt Hermione.

"I promise. Come on you two, get ready, Louis side along with myself and Rose. Alexa you come after, one two, three.." They apparate Rose and Alexa follows.

"ROSE! Let me go Athena! Albus! That's my wife, I need to go!" By this point he's shaking. I see dad come over to us and grabbed onto Scorpius.

" You need to keep your cool. She needs you to be able to stay calm scorpius. Once you can show me you can be calm I will let you go. We are all going, I need Aurors to stand outside her room to watch who goes in and out. Calm down." His green eyes looking into Scorpius's frantic grey ones.

" Ok..Ok... I'm calm. Can I go now? Mother can you stay with the twins?." He asked his mum. She nodded and headed inside.

Everyone else was making their way to Mungo's. Now it was only Scorpius, Athena, Luke, and dad. Suddenly an owl flew by and dropped a letter onto Athena's feet. She picked it up with trembling hands, she handed the letter to dad. We all stared at it before he opened it and read it out load.

" _Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue. I took something that belongs to you..._

_Did you all enjoy the show? I know I did."_

We all stared at the letter. No one moves for a few seconds before dad screamed.

"Fuck! I need to go to the office. I'll be by later." He disparated on the spot.

"I need to go and see Rose. This is some bullshit. Merlin. When I find this asshole I'm going to Crucio him until he's insane, and then I'm going to Avada him." Said a frustrated Scorpius. He also dissiparates on the spot and I'm left staring at Athena.

She looks completely pale. Like she had just seen a ghost.

"What the fuck is going on Athena Lee?" Asked Luke. He looks at me and then at her, I shrugged my shoulders and we both turn to look at her.

"it's my fault. I should never of came. I'm sorry Albus." She mumbles and falls to the ground sobbing.

"Tell me what's wrong Lee." Said Luke and he lowered himself to the ground next to her.

"Niko." Is all she whispered.

Luke puts his arms around her . I'm still too stunned to care about the letter. I need to go, Scorpius needs me. With one last look at Athena and Luke, I apparate to Mungo's and set out too look for Rosie's room. Merlin please help her and the baby be ok. I promise you Rose, I will find that bastard and find out just what the fuck he did to you. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangerous Love.**

**Chapter 6.**

**We go inside of Rose's mind for a bit and look at what she's feeling. Which isn't much I'll tell you. **

**Plus we get out first glimpse at our misterious bad guy... **

**I did this chapter in Third Person. First is Rose and then Misterious bad guy. **

**Let ne know what you guys think? Please! I need feedback... So onto chapter 6...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6:**

Darkness, it's like she's swimming in a pool of just pure pitch black darkness. Yet

there is a small light, just a small bright light at the end of the pool of darkness, yet

she can't reach it. Try as she might, she tries to swim towards the bright little pool of

light, she can hear a voice, a mans voice and, it sounds so sad. So lost. She can also

hear others. Maybe it's her family. She can't be sure. She doesn't remember

anything. She doesn't know what happened to her. She can't even feel the pain her

body is in. In her mind she's swimming freely. Yet when she saw that girl, her mind

went completely blank. One look into those dark grey eyes, and suddenly it felt like

her whole body was hit with a thousand stinging hexes and she was also being hit

with a good powerful Crucio for good measure. She remembers hearing a high pitch

scream, like a newborns. And then she was being swallowed up by this darkness. But,

she can hear, so that's good right?. She might not be able to remember who she is, or

who is crying at her bed side, all she knows is that little voice telling her to ignore

them, to not wake up. But her heart is telling her to wake up and to remember the

touch of the man holding her hand and sobbing his heart out to her. The voice in her

head wins eventually and she gives into further drowning in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So far everything was coming together beautifully. He almost has her right where he

needed her. He didn't really want to hurt her, but after having been playing this game

with her for the last 15 years, it was like second nature to him. He knew that sending

her the first owl would make her run straight to the Aurors. It also helped that knew

the Manor like the back of his hand. He knew all the ways to get around the wards.

And all the secrets it held. He had very little time to work with after she had left that

morning. So as discreetly as he could he made his way to her wing. She always was

such a princess. Her room the same as he remembered it the first time, black carpet

adorning the floor, silver and green bed sheets, on her huge four poster bed, he

always wondered why she was so particular to those colors, he made his way to her

bed, with a slight move of his hand , the bed moved towards the wall covered in

pictures. He moved to removes the fake piece of carpet above the little black box he

was intending to open. She was always so sure of her safety when it came to these

matters, she trusted people to much. Or at least she used too. He spoke the

password. Seriously what kind of witch is she? Of course "Jason" would still be her

password. So sad. With a cruel smile he lifted up the box from its place and opened

the lid. Inside was a locket, a locket that was given to her when she was 16, it was a

Rosier family heirloom, silver and green, maybe that explains her choice of coloring in

her room. A single brilliantly gorgeous engagement ring. One single diamond, on a

thin sliver band. This was worth it's weight not only in gold, but in sentiment for this

poor girl. A single picture, with a sting of regret he took it out and gave a small sad

smile before he tore it and threw the pieces back into the box. He set to work, no

doubt the little nosy elf would be in here to clean soon. He had nearly avoided her the

first time he came to the Manor. Lucky she was distracted by someone calling her and

didn't come back to the old study that belonged to Evan Rosier. He took out the real

locket and placed it with a cursed one that would curse little Rose Weasley. He really

didn't want to hurt her either or anyone else for that matter but it needed to be done.

As soon as Athena put this on, because he knew she would, she wouldn't be able to

take it off. He would be able to control her actions, even if it would be very little. He

needed to stay close by her to be able to use the curse,he put in the locket. He took

the ring as well. She didn't need this. It would scare her but she would notice if her

ring was gone, so he grabbed a paper and transfigured it to look exactly like her ring.

He replaced all of the fake items and made sure to return to banish the "ring" before

he could proceed with his plan.

He had to of course wait a week before he could drive the stubborn girl to attend the

celebration at the infamous Burrow. How he loathed people like the great Harry

Potter. Oh well he wouldn't have to suffer , unless he couldn't keep his son and Aurors

out of his plans. He had to cast a disillusion charm on himself and watch from a far

how Athena went and greeted the Weasley's and Potter's, he even knew her little kept

secret about being related to the Malfoy family. Of course he knew everything about

her. Keep your enemies closer and all that.. It was only a matter before the rest of

the world found out. But he wasn't one for gossip. Suddenly his attention turned back

to Rose, she was always beautiful. Too bad she was about to be hurt. But he would

make it as Painless as possible. After Athena said hello to her And during the

commotion that followed he had to make my way over and put her under the

Imperious Curse. It did help that the locket Athena wore had kept her under control.

He left quickly before anyone notice anything amiss. Of course Albus Severus Potter

would be able to notice Rose not moving. He made her stay put and quiet, not telling

anyone anything. He wrote a quick letter and transfigured a leaf into an owl, he sent

the letter off and smiling to himself he walked away form the chaos that was

happening at the Burrow. He hoped the kid would make it out ok. He didn't intend to

hurt the poor child. If he had a soul or conscious he would care, but of course he lost

that a long time ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sadly**!

**Chapter 7:**

**Albus POV:**

"Albus I need you to come with me and Luke to Rosier Manor, Adrian and Teddy, I need you both to stay here and ward Rose's room. Make sure no one but family is allowed , Alexa, and Draco are the only healers allowed in Understood?.." Said Dad to us.

Adrian and Teddy nod and go to their respective wife's. After they exchange a few

words each, we see Roxy and Vic, take their children and leave back to the Burrow.

Dad turns to look atLuke and myself, he motions for us to move further away from

the rest of the family.

"Luke, I need you to give us access into the Manor. Only you know the way around Athena's wards. Also I need you to contact your uncle and have him contact me, I need to speak to him. I'm going to go and say bye to Ron and Hermione, after that we will leave."

He walks towards my aunt and uncle, who are carrying their newest grandson, he

speaks to uncle Ron and I see him nod, they exchange a few more words and dad

makes his way back to us. He motions for us to follow him down the hall. I hate

hospitals, they are so cold and empty, it feels as if the only people alive are the

Healers and staff. As dad fills in Luke about the situation, I can't stop thinking about

what happened to Rose. It's so weird. One moment she's smiling at me the next she's

like petrified in her seat. Thankfully the baby was alright. I had never seen Scorpius

more broken than he is now. I remember when they first started going out. I didn't

think they would last, they were so different, he was a player, always had a girl on his

arm, never alone. Between him, Louis, and I, we were Slytherins most attractive

guys. We used to rule the school along with James, Fred, and Scorp's cousins Adrian

Zabini. After they left, they passed us the torch. Scorpius became Head Boy and I

became Slytherin's quidditch captain during our last year. Then came Rose, she was

so quiet and proper. I knew instantly that his parents loved her. I mean who wouldn't

it was Rose. I remember how he looked so scared and nervous on their first date.

Louis and I teased him about it, but it scared us, he had never been nervous before

with any of his dates. Eventually we all realized that they would last, so it wasn't

much of a surprised when he told us he was proposing to her on her birthday. Nor

was it a surprised when after all the shit that happened, Rose agreed to marry him.

They lost three years of their relationship with her being in America and all, and now

not even a year after their marriage, this happens to them. I'll be dammed if I don't

figure out what happened to her. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't even

realize when we are outside of Mungo's.

"Come on Albus, we need to Apparate to the Manor, Athena has lifted the anti-apparition wards around the gate." Said Dad.

We walk to the alleyway designated for Apparating and I visualize Athena's home. We

land in front of her gates. I still can't over how big this place is. It basically looks like

a castle. A very nice pale yellow castle. The gardens are immaculate, flowers

everywhere even in the front by the big iron gates. We walk towards the gates and

dad asks Luke to open them. He traces the giant R and the gate and opens, I notice

Luke wipe his finger off on his black shirt. He notices me staring and smiles.

"You need Rosier blood to open up the gate. We have tried to change the enchantment for years now. Who ever came up with the idea knew what they were doing."

"That's barbaric." Said dad as we stated the walk up the drive.

"That's old pure bloods for you. My son is the first Rosier to not be a pure blood. I bet my ancestors are rolling around in their graves." Laughed Luke. "Be warned Athena has turned this place inside out looking for whatever that psycho took from her. So be careful once you enter."

After what seems like forever we reach the front doors. Again Luke touches the door

and it swings open.

"No blood required for this one. Just good old Alohomora did the trick".

"I forget you don't have a use for a wand." I said. "Or Auror Robes."

"It's easier this way, that way if you get captured by the bad guys, they can't use your wand against you, as for robes, again it's easier to run and get away from someone, the tighter your clothes the better, but of course only black or grey is allowed." He relied.

"That makes sense, smart decision, I'm not much of a fan of the robes but it sets us apart. It lets people know we are Aurors." Said dad.

While they talk I look around and sure enough. It looks like a hoard of crazed

Hippogryphs came through here. Pictures have been taken of the walls, sofas are

moved out of their places, most are tipped over, books everywhere, and this is only

the front sitting room. It basically looks like a war zone.

"You weren't kidding about her destroying the place." Said dad.

"We need to find her, I'll use a quick point me spell to locate her." Said Luke.

We start walking towards a part of the Manor that I had never been too. Luke

quickens his pace and soon he's running down the halls. It seems like he's heading

towards some dark place in the Manor. I suddenly feel uneasy about where we are

going. I notice dad has his wand out and I take mine out as well . He looks even more

uncomfortable that I do. We stop suddenly and are facing a long dark corridor. There

are no pictures, the walls are bear, it feels cold and empty. No doors are visible and

suddenly, we see Luke Again touching the blank space in front of us. His face is

confused for a second before he drops his hand.

"Shit!.. Athena! Open the dam door!. I can't open it if you don't allow me too. Harry and Albus are with me! Open up Lee!" Screamed Luke.

"What's wrong Luke. Where are we? I can feel like I walked into a room full of dark magic" said dad uneasily.

"It's because we did, this wing was my uncle Evans wing. This was his study. Only he knew how to open it, all he needed too do was slide his hand on the blank space here and a door would materialize. But it seems to be occupied. The point me spell said Athena is here, but I don't know. Wait hold on a minute. WILLOW!" He called for the house elf and a few seconds later Willow appeared..

"Master Luke, mistress is in her room waiting for you." Squeaked the little elf.

We all stiffen at her response and look towards the empty space.

"Willow, bring Athena here now." Said Luke as calmly as he could.

"Yes Master." She dissaparated and a few seconds later Athena and her apparated back.

"Luke what the hell?. I have been waiting since Willow said the gate had been opened. Why are we here?" Asked Athena.

Her long hair was gone and replaced by a very short style. It looked good on her. She

looked absolutely beautiful. She turned her eyes towards me and I noticed they were

blue instead of grey. Suddenly I realized if she's here, than who is behind the door.

And can they hear us?. Shit what If this isn't Athena?!

I roughly grab her and throw her against the wall. I hear Luke protest and dad holding

him back.

"Albus what the hell?! What is wrong with you?" Yelled "Athena" at me.

"What was the first thing I ever said to you after we watched Rose's memories and we got expelled from the pensive?." I said angrily.

"What? Albus Potter let me go." Said a confused Athena. Her hair once again getting long and blonde. It still didn't convince me she could be using polyjuice.

"Answer the fucken question! And I'll let you go!" I said again forcing harder against the wall.

"You.. You said that If I ever wanted to talk about what had happened that you would understand and that.. You were sorry for my lose.." She said." Now fucken let me go Potter before I blow your fucken head off for this!."

"What was that about?!" Yelled Luke as he rushed to Athena's side.

"I needed to make sure she wasn't an imposter. Since she is here and the point me spell pointed us to her being inside the study, I needed to make sure." I said. " sorry if I hurt you Athena."

She rubbed her wrists and looked away from me." It's fine."

"Athena try and open the door. The study is soundproof from the inside, but we can still hear what is going on outside. Plus no one can escape unless they walk out the door." Said Luke.

Athena walked to the wall and swiped her hand across. Suddenly a door appeared.

She slowly opened the door and both dad and I readied our wands, Athena and Luke

walked in first cautiously, before dad could even perform Homenum Revelio we were

attacked, I saw a flash of red headed towards Luke, but Athena easily blocked it and

grabbed Luke out of the way of another spell.

I couldn't tell where the spells where coming from, it was too dark in the study, dad

was shouting spells in all directions, so was Athena and Luke, even Willow, but she

was just protecting her Masters. I heard a grunt and saw Luke fall to the ground,

Athena and I ran to his side, I awoke him while Athena Managed to light one of the

lamps on the wall and I saw a man, he was dressed in a long blank cloak, his face was

hidden behind the hood. Dad noticed my gaze and looked the same way. Suddenly

the man pointed his wand at me and all I see is a bright flash of green and a lot of

screaming. I felt dead weight fall on me and I felt my head hit something hard,

screaming and yelling were still going on, all I remember seeing were feet passing by

me as I gave into the darkness….

**xXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors Note: so there is chapter 7. What do yall think?! Anyone someone!? Please let me know what you think about the story! Do yall like t?! Yes!? No!? **

**Who do you think took the killing curse for Albus.!? Someone guess! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dangerous Love**

**Disclaimer: sorry not mine. Wish it was but its not.**

**chapter 8:**

**Scorpius POV:**

We all watched as Harry brought in both Albus and Luke to Mungo's. He looked like his world was ending. I saw the healers take Albus into his room. Dad rushed into the room after them. Harry sat on the chairs facing his room. His hands covered in blood. He looked like he went to war. He has bruises and cuts on his face, his robes were torn. A moment later a frantic looking Ginny Potter comes running down the hall. Every single Weasley/ Potter is **filling** up the waiting room in front of all three rooms.

"My baby! Harry what happened to my little boy?!" Sobbed Ginny as she saw the blood on Harry's hands.

"We were attacked at Athena's home. He hit is head against a bookshelf and blacked out. He was hit by the killing curse….." Spoke Harry as Ginny clung to him.

Lily and James are crying silently next to their parents.

"What happened Harry.. What happened to my brother and sister.?" Asked a scared looking Arabella, she and Dominique eye the room he's is in.

" Bella, I'm so sorry Athena and Willow jumped in front of Albus and… And I don't know what happened. Who ever he was used Peruvian darkness Powder and escaped. When I awoke she was gone and so was Willow… I'm so sorry.." Said Harry.

I feel like I can't breath my cousin is missing possibly dead.

"No.. No.. No. That's not right.. Harry your wrong. She can't be gone. She's not dead.. " sobbed Arabella onto James shoulder.. He was comforting as best as he could.

Everyone is in tears, I can't take it I need to see Rose. I walk away from the tears and screams coming from my family. I walk into Rose's room and sit by her bed. I grab her hand and I stare at her beautiful face. Her gorgeous auburn hair is spread out on her pillow, the light makes it look a river of lava flowing down her. It's been two days and she still hasn't woken. I held our son yesterday after he was born and I couldn't help but laugh at how he looked so much as a Weasley. He has red hair and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. We had decided to name him Charles Draco. Dad almost chocked when we told him the name. If he would have been a blond his middle name would have been Ronald. I told that to Ron and he quickly stopped laughing.

"Hi Rosie love. Wake up Rose. Please. You need to meet our baby. Caelum and Carina came by this morning to meet him and see you. Please Rose. I love you. Come back to me soon. Albus and Luke are in rooms next to you. They got attacked in Athena's home. Harry said Athena is gone.. She jumped in front of the killing Curse headed for Albus. Harry is not sure who it hit. He said Willow is gone too. I think it might have been Willow who got hit. We aren't sure. Please Rosie come back to us."

I kissed her and stayed with her for the rest of the day. I must of fallen asleep because dad came by to check on Rose and send me home. I kissed her once more and left her room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile somewhere In America**.

A girl in a short Pixie haircut was making her way around people as fast as she could. Her dark brown eyes, cast down. The sun is setting. She needs to catch the ferry before they close. She needed to see him. She needed to find him. It was impossible, her mind was messing with her. She finally reached the boats and hands the man her ticket. Once she is safely inside she allows herself to relax. Today was not the best day. Getting attacked and being beaten by one person, was humiliating enough. She still can't believe she was naïve enough to not realize her locket was cursed. How stupid can she be. It doesn't matter what happened, now she needs him, so he can make all of this right. Of course she has been trying to track him down for almost a week now. It doesn't help he is never in one place. She looks at her reflection in the mirror. She looks so unlike herself. She hates it. She has a bruise on her left eye, and a cut going down her right side eyebrow. Thankfully she was able to hide it with magic. She clears her head and gets ready to Apparate out of the ferry. She pictures the little hut she knows he's in and she feels the pull being apparated away. She lands with a soft pop. She's standing in front of a hut, in the middle of a swamp. Her brand new leather boots are completely ruined by the mud she landed in. Sighing to herself she walks to the front door. Before she even knocks it opens. She smiles and walks in. Thankfully he doesn't live in a messy home, actually nothing apart form a bed and sofa is visible. She walks to what is supposed to be the kitchen and waits for him to come down. She surveys her surroundings again and her eyes grow wide when she sees an alligator jumping into the moss covered water. He's completely lost all his marbles, she thought.

She shudders and keeps waiting. Too scared to look out the window again.

Suddenly she hears noise coming from the room in the back. She desperately prays to Merlin that it's not an alligator. She would probably die of a heart attack if it was. She sees a dark shape coming towards her and then it stops, they stare at each other and the dark figure appears out of the shadows. He is soaking wet, his usual untidy black hair is sticking to his face, his large brown eyes, are looking at her coldly. His large body is tensed. He moves toward her and she swallowed. He doesn't move his gaze from hers as he walks towards the kitchen. She clears her throat. She can't deny she's scared.

"What are you doing here?. If I remember correctly last time we spoke, you asked me to get out of your life and never contact you again." He said coldly as he pulled out a pot and poured water into it.

"I know. I'm sorry I came by unannounced. I have been trying to contact you for a week now. I need your help. Please. It's important. I.. I need some help finding someone.. Someone who is not here." She said nervously.

"I told you I wouldn't contact him for you. I'm a seer. A wizard. Not some crazy person who does voodoo Athena." His back is turned To her. His gaze trained on the landscape outside." If you need someone to do that for you then I suggest a muggle who pretends to be able to see ones future."

"Please. Something happened today. My locket, remember it? Well it was in the study we were attacked in. You don't understand I thought I was wearing it around my neck the whole time, it just only figured out it has been cursed. Look I have the real one here.. Along with my ring. Please. Only one person knew about my safe box and its hiding place and password." She said taking out her locket and ring.

He turns around and looks at her straight in her eyes, he sighs and runs a hand through is still wet hair. His face hardening, as if he is remembering something unpleasant.

"Why isn't that you only come to me when you need something Athena? I'm your dirty little secret, the one no one knows about. Not even that idiot of your dead fiancé. I can't continue to allow you to just use me like this. I knew you would be coming today. I also know what you need from me. I can't help you, but I can help the others in danger. I just don't want to be your secret anymore. We loved each other at one point. And I know someone is already worked their way into your heart. He's a good man, I know when I have lost a battle. So for your happiness I will help you Lee-Lee." He sadly smiles at her and opens his arms to her.

She gets up and runs into his arms.

"Thank you Derek." She replied softly. As she feels his hug get tighter.." Thank you for always being here. Your not just my dirty little secret." He looks at her and smiles. She lifts her head and meets his stare, she feels guilty for having to once again run to him. But If anyone can help her it's him. She only hopes his abilities as a seer don't end up with him seeing what she doesn't want to hear. She closes her eyes and tears start to fall, she cries for Willow giving up her life to save both hers and Albus's. Derek hugs her tighter and she feels the same old comfort, and she allows herself to be drawn into his warmth and comfort, and as she leans in to kiss him, she hopes she can forget about everything even if it's for one night.

**xXxxxxxxx**

**Authors note: so we are getting to know more about Athena and her secrets. Hope your liking the story. And please don't hate Athena for her Actions. And yes Derek is a new character. You will find out why he's important to this story later on.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dangerous Love**

**Disclaimer: sorry not mine. Wish it was but its not. neither is the song. That's all Sam smith! **

**XXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxX**

**chapter 9: **

**Athena POV:**

The next morning I was woken up by a guitar playing and Derek singing. I missed this. Feeling free and detached from all my problems. I gather up my clothes off the floor and walk towards the kitchen. I stand and listen to his song. It doesn't take a genius to know who it's about.

_**….Oh, won't you stay with me?**_

_**'Cause you're all I need**_

_**This ain't love, it's clear to see**_

_**But darling, stay with me**_

_**Why am I so emotional?**_

_**No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control**_

_**And deep down I know this never works**_

_**But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt…..**_

"That was beautiful Derek. I didn't know you still played. Did you write that?" I asked as I made my way to sit across from him.

"Morning. Sleep well?.. No a muggle did. I felt like it describes our situation don't you think?". His smiles, that smile that makes me feel guilty every time I see it.

"You cut your hair.. And dyed it dark brown. You look nice. Why?" I ask as I run my hand through his new colored hair. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He catches my hand and removes it from his hair. I feel a small pang of rejection as he does so.

"I thought about a change. If I'm going to London I can't look homeless now can I?.. Come on eat breakfast, I got us a portkey this morning. We leave as soon as your done." He stands and walks to the back room and I notice his guitar is the one I gave him years ago.

I'm terrified about what Luke is going to say to me when he sees Derek. Only he knew where I had gone after Jason's death. I re play the song he sang in my head and laugh at the irony of it. I can't even touch my breakfast. I feel so guilty. I take a deep breath. And look up to see Derek walking back towards me. He looks so gorgeous, his new hair compliments his eyes and face so good, he's got a plain black dress shirt tucked into some dark jeans. And a comfortable pair of shoes, that I recognize.

"You actually wear them?. I thought you said they were too… What was it oh yeah "posh" for a bad boy like you." I say as he comes toward me. He gives me alight shove and puts his arms around me. I lean my head onto his shoulder and breath in his earthy smell. He kisses my forehead.

"Come on, we have to go. Portkey is ready."

"Ok. Merlin please help us all." I whispered to myself.

We walk out the door hand in hand, he hands me a comb and as it lights up and pulls us toward our destination he never once let's go of my hand.

**xXXXXXxXXXX**

"So this is Rosier Manor." He said looking around the grounds."you live in a castle Athena?. Really? Only you babe." He said laughing as we walked up the drive.

"Yeah, well not my fault. Whoever built it had self entitlement issues." I say looking over my shoulder at him.

" much like you. I'm so glad I disowned myself. Life is so much better. " he said smiling. He catches up to me at the front door.

He notices my hesitation, he takes my hand again and with his other he opens the door. Tears start to fall down my face, this place is haunted now. Willow is gone. I had a man who has been stalking me for the past year living in my own home.

"He's gone Lee-Lee. He can't get you for now, he's gone anyways. He can't risk his game ending. It would cost him too much. I need to put my stuff away and you need to take me to see this Rose girl. Plus I need to take another look at the locket. Come on walk. Or I'm pushing you inside." He said. When I don't move he roughly pushes me inside. My home is destroyed. I know I caused most of it, but I know for a fact I didn't cause this much damage.

"Well, lead the way princess. We don't have all day."

"I had forgotten how pushy you are… We can't stay here Derek. It's too haunted. Let's go take care of Rose first and then, I will take you to the Apartment I bought in Muggle London." I said looking around. This place is too cold and dark. I'm too scared of being here. Derek senses my fear and steers me back out the front door.

The August sun is starting to make me feel hot, I look down at my outfit and notice why, I'm still wearing my boots and my jeans, It also didn't help I had on a long sleeve black top. I sigh and continue walking, I could change after we got done with out mission. I felt like an Auror again. I sure was dress like one. It reminded me of simpler days.

"Do you remember when we met?" I asked Derek.

We both laugh and stare at each other.

"Of course, it's not everyday a gorgeous Auror bumps into you and calls you a asshole for slowing her down. And then hexes you for telling her she's a bitch for yelling at you for no reason." He said laughing still.

"Yeah, well in my defense, I was angry my uncle made me go on a Mission to Texas. I have explained that to you."

"Yeah and like I said, it's not my fault I was surrounded by many excited women wanting my autograph." He stopped walking and turns to look at me again." I really wish you hadn't given into Jason's chase. It killed me more that you will ever know Athena." He whispers as he draws closer to me. I try to response but I'm cut off by his lips touching mine. I know we shouldn't be doing this, but he's so familiar and safe. I give into the kiss and after a bit we part.

"I might not love you the same anymore Lee, but I always will be here for you.." He whispers..

He gives me a quick kiss, and I hand him my hand. We make our way out of the gate and Apparate to St. Mungo's.

"What's going to happen to her after she awakes.? She's been asleep for three days now. What do you see?. " I ask anxiously as we walk inside.

"I'm not sure, I'm sure once I see her I'll see something." He said. He still holding my hand and I smile a bit to myself.

"Athena?.. Merlin your ok?!" I heard a voice coming from behind me and a man in green healers robes is running towards me. He looked me over before hugging me right.

"Uncle Draco, I'm fine.. I won't be fine if you keep squeezing the life out of me.." I whizz out. He lets me go and I can finally breath, I take in deep breaths and I hear Derek laughing his head off at me.

"Shut up Rosehill." I gasp out.

Draco finally takes notice of Derek and he eyes him warily.

"Pardon me, I'm Healer Draco Malfoy." He said extending his hand to Derek.

"Pleasure, Derek Rosehill." They shake hands and both turn to look at me. I see Derek dying to comment on how I'm a copy of my uncle, wait until he meets Scorpius.

"How's Rose, and Luke and… Albus?" I asked

"Albus is yet to awake, Luke is fine, he's at the burrow, and Rose is still the same.. You missed the birth of my grandson." Said Draco. His grey eyes bright at the mention of a new grandchild.

"I'm sorry, I had things to take of. But I can't wait too meet him. I'm sure he's gorgeous, Malfoy's make nothing but good looking kids." I say with a wink.

Draco smiles and winks right back." We sure do. And I see you had things to take off. Well I must go. Take care come by and see me soon, also message your family and tell them your ok, Harry needs to talk to you, he's in Albus's room. Next to Rose." He gives me once last hug and a nod to Derek before he walks away.

"Well he's nothing like I thought he would be."

I nod and continue our walk to the private wing Rose is in. I take a deep breath as we get closer. I see Teddy Lupin and Adrian Zabini standing at the door. They look at me and If look could kill, I'd be dead by now.

"Well if it isn't Athena. Finally decided to come by now? After my brother and Rose got hurt, what are you doing here Rosier?" Asked Teddy his hair had turned red and his usual cool and collected demeanor was gone.

"Teddy. Calm down mate." Said Zabini.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't come sooner ok, but I needed to find a way to help Rose. And as for Albus, I told him to stay out of it but he didn't listen. I'm sorry,we need to see Rose." I said trying to stay calm.

"Only family is allowed Rosier." Said Teddy.

"Are you serious?!.. I'm family asshole, incase you forgot Scorpius is my Cousin too. You can't keep me out." I'm slowly starting to loose my calm.

"You sure don't act like it Athena. You haven't even once been to see Rose or the baby or even asked Scorpius how he's doing.. we sure as hell made sure he was ok. We even volunteered to keep watch." Said Zabini.

"Ok, enough. Let us through ok. We found a way to help Rose. Whatever bullshit problems you three have with each other, solve them on your own time, the longer we wait to help Rose the worse the problems will be." Said Derek. Staring at both Teddy and Zabini.

"Who the hell are you?" Yelled an angry Teddy.

"Does it matter? Let us in." I yelled right back to him. I finally lost my cool, I'm sure my hair is just as red as him right now. I see Zabini coming to stand next to Teddy. Derek stands next to me and places a hand on my shoulders. I'm to angry to feel any comfort he might be giving me.

"It does matter, for all we know he could be the one trying to kill you and your letting him near her!"

"For fucks sakes Lupin. He's not going to kill her. He's going to help her!. You don't know what's going on so move aside and let us in!" I'm practically screaming at this point.

We are all screaming at each other now. I don't know how it happened but I was suddenly thrown against the wall. I saw the look of fury on teddy's face and his wand was shooting angry red sparks. Zabini looked completely shocked at Teddy, Derek was completely speechless. I feel behing my head and my blonde hair is getting soaked by my own blood. I look up at Teddy and suddenly notice something is not right. He has never acted like this towards me. He has always been nice and polite and like another older brother, I see the door open and Harry, Ron and James are standing there looking shocked.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?! Teddy?! What.. Why?!.. Someone tell us what happened here!" Yelled Ron.

Derek finally came to his senses and runs towards me. He tries to get me to stand and I completely slide down the wall. I feel light headed. I feel the blood running down the side of my face now. Scorpius suddenly appears at the door and gasps at me. He runs to me and with one look at the blood coming down my neck and face he sends a patronus to his dad.

"Athena? What happened?" He asked.

"He attacked her. I don't know what he used but it's a miracle she didn't pass out from the impact." Said Derek.

"Teddy. Is this true?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, but I promise I didn't mean too. I didn't know I had shot the spell until I saw her hit the wall." He said. He looked horrified at the scene in front of him.

"Bullshit. You were arguing and you cursed her." Said Derek he had taken off his shirt and was pressing it to the back of my head. I rest my forehead on his chest and breath in his familiar smell.

"Athena! Merlin. Move aside Scorp." Said Draco.

I was starting to loose conscious. My head was pounding and I stopped trying to focus on the voices around me. I held on tight to Derek's hand as he made to get up. He gripped back and stayed next to me. Everyone was still talking and I felt Draco healing my wound. I felt the blood stop flowing and Draco cleaning my cut. I opened my eyes and Teddy was sitting against the wall his hair was light brown and he had his face in his hands.

"Teddy." I whispered. He looked up and I motioned for him to come near me. He got up and sat across from me." It's ok. I know it wasn't you who did this. Ted, I'm sorry I should of realized it as I first came up to you. It's ok.. It's ok." I said as I lost consciousness.

**XXXxXxXx **

**Authors note: well it seems they can't catch a break now can they.? Poor Athena. Let me know what you guys think. Please ! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dangerous Love**

**Disclaimer: sorry not mine. Wish it was but its not.**

**XXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxX**

**chapter 10:**

**Albus POV:**

I awoke to the biggest headache I have ever had. I open my eyes and the bright lights hurt them. I shut them and re open them. It takes me awhile to realize I'm not in my bed, but in the Hospital. Merlin, what happened? Where is everyone?. I try to focus my vision,and notice a red head sleeping on a chair next to mine.

"Mum?" I asked. I need water. My throat is feeling really dry right now.

I close my eyes again and I suddenly hear a high pitch scream, it makes my head start to pound.

"Albus! Merlin! Your awake! I need to get mum and dad, hold on. Do you need anything? Water? Food?" Asked Lily as she fussed over me.

"Water would be good Lily. Thanks, what happened where is everyone?" I asked, taking the glass of water she handed me

"I don't know. I was sleeping. But I'll go check, I'll be right back" she steps out of the room and try to remember what happened. I wonder if Rose is awake yet… How long have I been out for? Seriously.

I see the door open and mum comes in, she has tears in her eyes, James follows and he looks confused and concerned, Lily walks back in and she looks like she just saw all her nightmares came true. I don't see dad, come in. He must be at work.

"Oh, Albus baby!" Said mum as she rushed towards me. She gives me a bone crushing hug, which doesn't do any good for my headache. She's sobbing on to my head now. I'm starting to get paranoid. What the hell happened?

"I can't believe that happened, bloody hell." Said James as he falls into the chair Lily had occupied.

"How? I mean is she ok? Is he going to be ok?" Asked Lily in a quiet voice.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Mum why are you crying?.. In not dying or dead mum" I said. Which only makes her sob harder. Merlin

"Teddy attacked Athena, but he was under the Imperious Curse." Said James.

My heart stopped. Athena got attacked by Teddy?!..How?! ..Why!?

"What!? Why!?" I asked James.

"I'm not sure, we heard arguing and when we went to see, Athena was sitting against a wall holding her bloodied hand and blood was coming out of the back of her head. This bloke tried helping her up, but she just slid down the wall. Then dad asked Teddy If he really cursed her and he said yes. After that Draco healed her and she passed out."

"What?... how did Teddy get put under the Imperious curse?." I asked confused.

"He said he went to the loo ,and after that he doesn't remember what else happened. Just that he felt this uncontrollable anger towards Athena. Who ever cast the curse sure doesn't like her. Or the bloke she showed up with.. She's ok now I guess, she passed out for a bit after she talked to Teddy." He said. He looked like he was trying to make sense of the whole situation.

Athena showed up with someone? Who? Are they dating? No.. She would of said something. Right?.

"Who is the bloke James?" I asked. Jealousy creeping into my body.

"Huh?. Oh I don't know." He said looking at the door.

"He was gorgeous." Said Lily. Blushing. Running a hand through her long red hair.

"Don't you have a fiancé Lily?" I asked, agitated that my sister would think he was good looking.

Mum seemed to of calmed down now and was stroking my hair. It was soothing me and making me feel better. I'm a momma's boy. What can I say.

The door opened and Louis came in, he smirked at me when he saw my mum stroking my hair.

"Momma's boy. Seriously mate. You black out for a day after hitting your head on a bookshelf?" He said laughing.

"I wouldn't be calling him a momma's boy Louis Weasley." Said my mother smiling.

Louis's ears went pink and I stuck my tongue out of him.

"Whatever, you look good to me.." He said as he checked my head with his wand." Does your head hurt? I can give you another option for your headache. After that your free too go." He said. He hands me the potion and I drank it.

It tasted foul, I suddenly feel hungry and I asked mum for food, she nodded and took Lily with her.

"So who's the guy Louis ?" I asked.

" I don't know mate. I just got informed of what happened. I'm actually going over to see what is up with Rose." His blue eyes stare at my green ones, and I realize he doesn't really know.

"Can I come with you? I feel good enough to walk. Plus I want to see Rose." I said.

"Ok. But if you start to feel bad, your coming back to bed ok?" Said Louis.

"I don't think that's a good idea Al." Said James.

"Yeah, well I don't care."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Scorpius POV:**

After the incident with Athena and Teddy, I was a bit shaken. Whoever is behind this is just completely playing with us. I'm starting to wonder if Rose is also under the Imperious Curse. I'm standing next to Ron when the door opens and in comes Louis and James. They leave the door open and Albus walks in..

"Albus! Mate your awake! Thank Merlin." I said as I made my way to him. I have him a hug, while Ron pulled up the chair next to the bed up for him. Dad turns around and smiles at Al.

"Good to see your ok Albus. You gave us all a good scare." He said.

"How's Rose? Is she any better?" He asked from his chair.

"Still hasn't responded, and we can't figure out what curse was used or what happened either.." He said sadly.

Before he can respond, the door opens once more and Dom comes in with Luke. He's looking a lot better than he did yesterday.

"Alright Luke?" I said as he stood by me.

He smiles and shoves me playfully."yeah, just a bit sore, but I bounced back fast."

"I told you being an Auror was dangerous love." Sighed Dom." I hate it. It's such a dangerous job."

He puts his arms around her and kisses her forehead. She smiles, and walks towards Rosie's bed.

We are all standing around watching dad and Louis check on her.

Once again the door opens, and in walked Athena and that mysterious bloke. I see Luke tense and suddenly he's running at the guy, and pin him to the ground, his fist connecting with his face.

"Luke!. Let him go! Merlin! Luke Alexander!" Screamed Athena trying to force Luke off.

We hear a crack, and I know for a fact the guys nose is broken. He's not even defending himself!.

"You son of a bitch! That's for sleeping with my sister!. I told you if I ever saw you with her again I would kill you!.." He screamed as he punches over and over again." And that's for fucken lying to me about it!.. I fucken trusted you asshole!." Louis, James and I rush to get him off the poor bloke before he can kill him.

"Say something asshole!.. Let me go! I'm going to kill him!. Slimy snake!.." He continues to scream at the guy, dad is cleaning up the guys blood and fixing his nose. We have to keep restraining Luke, even Dom is grabbing onto the back of his shirt.

He manages to throw us off and rushes to Athena. He grabs her and lifts her off the ground..

"What is wrong with you?!.. Bringing him here?!.. Athena what the hell?!" He yelled in her face. She looked at him hard and bowed her head." Answer me!"..

The bloke gets off the floor and pushed Luke off Athena. They look at each other and for a second I thought they would start to fight again.

"It wasn't her fault Luke. She asked for help, and I came by my own free will. I can help Rose." He said calmly.

"You lied to me, you both did. How can I trust either of you. You said you hadn't talked to her in years and now suddenly you appear here with her…". He said, his hands forming into fists again.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't lie. This is the first time in years that I have seen her. She showed up last night and asked for my help." Responded the bloke. He eyed Athena, and held out his hand to her. Athena took it and walked around Luke. I saw Albus eye them both carefully.

"When are you going to learn to deny her Derek?.. Get a grip. You slept with her again didn't you?" Asked Luke angrily.

I saw hurt flash across Al's face, athena and Derek looked at each other and nodded.

"Fucken hell. Whatever. It's your life, but you Athena, you should know better.. What are you going to do to help Rose?" He asked, looking at me.

"She was under the Imperious curse, he had her so she wouldn't wake up. It was a powerful curse, but after being almost caught, he chose to release control of her mind." Said Derek looking at Rose and myself.

"How do you know?.. I mean how.. Is she going to awake soon?" I asked while walking to hold onto Rose's hand.

"Derek is a seer… He's here to help us catch who ever is behind all of this." Said Athena. I notice she is still holding hands with Derek. Albus is plain refusing to look in her direction, trying to Fight his anger and hurt.

"So what does that have to do with Rose? " asked Dom confused. She is standing next to Luke now trying to drag him away from Athena and her friend.

"She will awaken as soon as the curse in the locket is destroyed. I have looked it over last night after Athena found me.." Said Derek.

He moved over to Rose's bed and took her hand. I felt a bit unsteady as he did so. I saw Ron and dad move closer to us.

"What are you doing?" Asked dad..

Everything is quiet.. No one is moving. Athena takes out a silver necklace and hands it Derek. He motions for her to stand to his right. He grabs the necklace. Athena pulls out and identical looking necklace from around her neck, and I notice her hands are shaking. She takes a deep breath, as does he. He starts to whisper in some weird language, as he does so, both of the necklaces start to glow.

Everyone is staring in awe at the golden glow being emitted. Derek continued to chant. I think it might be Latin. Suddenly the room fills up with the golden glow, and it surrounds both him and Rose. The room feels cold and hot. The lights start to flicker and then, it all goes dark. We gasp, and as dad lights up the room again, I look down at Rose and she begins to stir. Derek let's go of her hand, and Ron takes his place. We hold our breaths, and suddenly she takes a deep gasp and opens her beautiful blue eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors note: please review! What do you think?. Who is Derek really..? What powers does he posses to be able to do things like this..? What do you think will happen with Rose..? Find out next chapter! Yay!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dangerous Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.. If I did I would be rich and traveling the world.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11:**

She awoke with a gasp, the light hurt her eyes, it took her awhile to adjust her eyes to the bright lights. She looked to her right and saw her fathers face, flushed red and tears in his eyes, she smiled at him, he smiled back. She squeezed her eyes, he takes out his wand and send a Patronus. She watched it go out of the room and looked around, she saw. James, Albus, Louis, and Dominique. But she also saw people she had never once seen in her life. A tall, skinny girl with blonde hair, grey eyes, she looked sad and desperate, like she needed to confirm something. Next to her was a very good looking man. He was taller than the girl. He had short brown hair, and brown eyes that seemed to look right into her soul. She quickly looked away and towards the man next to her cousin Dominique. He was holding hands with Dom. That's funny, Dom doesn't date. She wondered how long they had been going out. His blue eyes, were eyeing the brown eyes man warily. His features were arranged in an angry scowl. He didn't really look like Dom's type. But then again it's Dominique Weasley, she's gorgeous and anyone would want to date her, if they got lucky enough.

She felt her other hand being squeezeed, and looked down towards it. A manly pale hand was tightly holding hers.

"Rosie?. Merlin, Rose your awake love. I'm so glad you came back to me. Merlin Rose." A deep manly voice spoke, making her shiver.

She looked up, and A man, a gorgeous looking man, his blonde almost white hair, shone bright in the light. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, but overall he was still the most good looking man she has ever seen, his grey eyes were happy, and so many emotions flashing in them. He smiles down at her. She gave him a confused look. One that he returned.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are.." She said. She felt herself blush the longer she looked at him.

She saw confusion and hurt flash across his beautiful eyes. Those eyes, they triggered some distant memory in her. But who was he? .She looked to her father, and saw his shocked face.

Louis comes near her and so does another man, both dressed in green Healer's robes. She looks around again, noticing everyone's shocked expressions.

She notices Dom hug the man with the blue eyes. She looks like she's crying, he's rubbing her back soothingly. Confusion marking his face and sadness as well.

"Dad?...What's going on? Who are all theses people?!. Dad…" She said to her father franticly.

Albus and James are speaking amongst themselves quietly in the corner. She looked away when she heard her fathers confused voice.

"Rosie, you don't remember?." Asked her father concerned.. He looks at the blonde man in the robes and then looks to her again.

"What's the last thing you remember Rose?." Asked the man in the green Robes, he must be the father of the man holding her hand.

Suddenly she feels uneasy. She withdraws her hand from the man'. He looks extremely hurt and rejected, he stands and moves so Louis can also check her.

Since when has Louis wanted to be a healer?. He has always been so laid back and didn't care to do much in life. Seriously, what has she missed.

"I was getting ready to move back to England after graduating from Beauxbatons.. Dom and I were packing my trunk, she went and collected me from her aunt Gabrielle's home." She said, looking at a sadden Dominique. She felt uneasy and so confused. What has happened?. Why was she in the hospital. Who were at these people.?. Why did she feel sudden wanting to comfort the man with the sadden grey eyes. Who was he to her.? She notices a wedding ring on her hand, the one he was holding. She decided to ignore that for now. She didn't notice the his. But she did notice his desperation and hurt.

She tried desperately to not look at him much longer. She couldn't take the look of rejection on his face. Everyone gasped around the room, and she once again looked towards her father.

"Rose, sweetie. Who do you remember." Asked her father. Moving aside once more so the healer could look at her closely.

"You, Albus, James, and Dom." She said as the healer pointed his wand at her and murmured spells.

"Do.. Do you remember me?... At all." Asked the man with the beautiful grey eyes. His face in pain, at not being remembered by her. Could this man be her husband?. That's ridiculous she's not even 18 years old yet. How can she be married. Yet, she feels a pull to him. And that would explain the wedding band on her finger.

"No. I'm sorry I don't." She whispered confused by everything. She put her hands to her head and buried her face into her knees.

She couldn't look at his face. She heard him take in a deep breath, and only looked up when she heard the door slam shut behind him.

"What happened to me.?" She whispered. She was met by many blank stares.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Scorpius POV:**

This can't be happening. This can't be bloody happening. Not to me.

What the fuck did I do to deserve this.?!.

I take my frustration out on the wall. She can't remember me. She can't remember that she loves me, that we are married, have kids. She doesn't remember anything about us. The past 8 years are magically erased from her mind. I continue to take my anger and frustration out on the wall. When I suddenly feel a hand stop me, and pull me into a chair.

"_Reparo_… Calm yourself down Scorpius. It will only be worse if you don't." Said Athena sitting next to me.

"She doesn't bloody remember me Athena!. My wife doesn't remember that we are married!." I yelled at her.

We stare at each other for a few seconds. Her eyes, eyes so much like my own reflect back at me. She looked haunted.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so fucken sorry Scorp." She started to sob. She put her hands to her face and sobbed.

I awkwardly hugged her. And then I too let myself go.

We sobbed together until Derek came and took her from me. I watched as he hugged her and consoles her. He kisses her forehead and she silently cries onto his shoulder.

"What did you fucken do to my wife?!.. Why doesn't she remember me!" I yelled at Derek.

He looked at me and as he comforted Athena he gently spoke to me.

"The locket was cursed to make her forget her memory, your lucky it was only the last eight years. He meant to completely erase her memory and use her as his pawn to make you all weak and vulnerable. He didn't count on anyone walking in on him and almost stopping his game. He needed both Lockets to make his curse work."

"How do you know this?. How did you know, how to break the curse..?"

"I'm not your typical wizard, I'm different. I'm a seer. And believe me when I tell you everything will eventually be ok. This is all part of his game. To weaken you all, one by one."

Albus and James walk out just in time to hear him.

Dom and Luke walk behind them, confused and sadden. Luke looks like he wants to punch Derek again.

Albus stops and stares at Athena. Hurt flashes on his face before he sits next to me.

"I'm sorry Scorp."

He puts pats me on he back. And I nod to him.

"She doesn't remember me Al, she forgot about me, our children, Merlin Al, my kids. What am I going to say to Carina and Caelum?... What about Charles. He needed his mum, he's only 3 days old. There is only so much I can do… Bloody hell, this can't be happening to me." I sighed, tugging at my hair.

We all look up to see Hermione and my mum running down the hall. They stop in front of me with wide smiles.

"Oh, Scorpius isn't this such great news sweetheart?." Gush mum.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?.. Is she ok?.. Something bad happened didn't it"

"Yes mum, she doesn't remember me. Or you or dad, or our children, basically everything in the past 8 years she doesn't remember." I scream. I can't help it. I'm frustrated. The love of my life, sees me as a stranger.

"That's impossible. Don't worry Scorpius. Ronald and I will talk to her and make her remember." Said Hermione as she hugged me and rushed into the room.

"Im sorry, sweetheart, everything will be ok. I promise. Look at it this way, you can rewrite your love story. You can help her fall in love with you all over again. Besides I'm sure once she sees the children something will come back to her. " smiled my mum at me, she hugged me and held me as I wept like a baby in her arms.

"She's right mate, you can recreate you and Rose all over again, you are bonded to one another. She might not know now, buts she is in love with you. She won't leave you if that's what your worried about. I got to go, mums probably back with some food by now, and I'm bloody hungry." Said Albus. With one last look at Athena and Derek, he got up and walked to his own room with James behind him.

It seems like both Al and I are meant to fight for the ones we love. At least I'm married to mine. He, well he needs to fight to get her away from the path of self destruction she's going down.

"Come Scorp. Let's get you home. We will pick up the children from the Burrow and take them home with us to our flat in London. I prepared rooms and a nursery for Charles. There's nothing we can do for the moment. When she's ready, she will come to you, and the children. Don't worry, Ron and Hermione, along with her whole family will remind her of you." Said mum as she pulled me up and dragged me down the hall with her.

"Come on the rest of you. There is no point in all of you being here, except you Dominique. Everyone else, come lets go." She called over her shoulder to Alex, Derek and Athena.

Alex said goodbye to Dom, and grabbed Athena from Derek's arms.

They followed us out of the hospital and went their own separate ways.

"Everything will be ok honey. You will see."

"I hope your right mum. I can't live without her, and our children need her. " I whispered.

We collected the children from the burrow and flooed to my parents flat in Muggle London.

I take all of the sleeping children into their respective rooms. They look so peaceful and innocent. I just hope their mother remembers them soon.

I sigh, and kiss them on their foreheads before heading out of the room.

Charles start at to stir in my arms, it pains me to see his blue eyes and red hair. It reminds me too much of Rose. I tend to his needs, and as he drinks from his bottle, I pray to Merlin or anyone out here really, to bring me back Rose. After Charles is done eating, mum takes him and I'm left alone with my depressing thoughts.

Sleep finally claims me,and As I close my eyes, I see red hair and blue eyes smiling at me.

**XXXXX**

**Authors note: soooo what you yall think?! **

**I wanted to rewrite Scorpius and Rose's love story. Since in the first story, I didnt get into how they fell in love, just that they did. Soo I'm being selfish and I'm blaming The Vow. For the idea of rewriting them. So yeah . Let me know what you all think. Pretty please.! **


	12. Chapter 12

Dangerous** Love:**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is awesome, but it's not mine. Sadly. **

**This chapter takes place 3 days after Rose wakes up.**

**So here is chapter 12.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12:**

**Rose POV:**

I was finally allowed to leave Mungo's, mum and dad said they would explain everything to me once we got home.

I'm looking around my childhood home, the walls are filled with even more pictures, if that's even possible, not a space is visible. Mum and dad are busy gathering photos and items that will make me remember. According to mum, if I see something that was a huge part of my life I might be able to remember the last eight years of my life. The man who's name was Scorpius Malfoy, according to dad, didn't come back to the hospital, for some reason that made me strangely sad. I sit on my favorite armchair near the fireplace, and close my eyes. I allow the peace and quiet of the atmosphere fill me up.

A few minutes pass before I hear the front door bell ring, mum rushes to get it, and every single Weasley and Potter is walking into my parents sitting room.

Most carry little picture albums, or trinkets with them. I catch uncle Harry's eye and he smiles at me. He has always been my favorite, not only is he my uncle, but he's also my godfather. If I ever need advice I usually would write to him or floo him when I was in school. I didn't used to come home too much, I loved France. The weather the people, I did miss my family but, when I would come to England, I would usually stay with my parents and not leave the house. Unless it was too go to the Burrow or uncle Harry's. Al and Louis would come see me, and then during the few weeks at the end of summer, they would leave to the Burrow with all of the other cousins.

My family is so huge, we can hardly fit. Dom, Louis, and Albus, come and sit next to me.

Al's green eyes, just like uncle Harry's shine sadly. Louis looks worried his usual beautiful features are concerned, like if I'm going to suddenly just forget everyone.

Dom, well she's Dom. But lately I noticed she has changed and matured so much, she's no longer the wild girl that would get us in trouble for sneaking out at night and taking us to muggle night clubs.

I look around at all of my cousins, noticing for the first time, most of them have wedding rings, much like my own. James, the family playboy is married, Fred the clown is married. Roxy, the one who didn't believe in love is married for merlins sake!. Of course Victorie is married to Teddy. Louis is himself even married. I also noticed that Dom has a beautiful wedding ring too. Thankfully, Lily, Albus, and Hugo are not married, well maybe Lily is. Lucy and Molly, who would of thought. I never really had much contact with either of them.

Finally my mother emerges with a couple of boxes and red faced Ronald Wesley behind her.

"Merlin, Mione, why couldn't we just summon them.?!" Gasped my father.

"Really Ronald?, for an Auror honey, you sure are not in shape." Said mum rolling her eyes. .

"Oh, I'll show you how in shape I am Mione." My father said, grinning at mums shocked red face.

"Ew, some of us want to keep our lunch mate!." Yelled uncle George, from behind aunt Angelina. While everyone else laughed at my mums expense.

That only made mum turn even more red. She smacked dad in the arm and walked towards me.

"Rosie, honey, inside this box are something's from your wedding. I had Scorpius bring it over. Your father brought down photo albums and letters from when you lived home with us, and photos of when you moved out. Mostly of your time with Scorpius and the children."

I still can't believe I'm married. And now I apparently have children?!.

"Children?. I have children?!.. Where… Where are they?." I gasp, the room is suddenly feeling a little too small. I tug at my shirt and take in deep breaths.

"They are with the Malfoy's. We agreed to keep them away for awhile until your comfortable meeting them." Said Uncle Harry, noticing my discomfort at the news of marriage and children. I smiled at him weakly. Holy Merlin!.

"So I'm no longer Rose Weasley, but… But.. Rose _Malfoy_?" I gasped. For some reason this caused me to blush.

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Bloody hell, so for the past eight years I have been married to this Scorpius guy.?" I focus my eyes on both mum and dad's smiles.

"You have only been married since last December." Said Albus from his spot on the floor, his face looking solum.

"But if I have been with him for eight years, how.. How is it we have only been married for not even one?." I asked confused. It doesn't make sense to me. How is this possible?.

"That's something you and Malfoy need to talk about Rosie" said Hugo.

Merlin it's weird seeing him look so much older than 15.

"Well we are all here to help Rosie. There is no better love story, than the story of Rose and Scorpius." Sighed Lily dreamily from her spot next to Hugo, who just rolled his eyes.

"It's true. And the faster you remember the better Rose. I might not be Malfoy's biggest fan.. Or will I ever be probably.. But that's besides the point. I want you.. We all want you to be happy. And plus all of your children need you, especially Charles he's only a week old Rosie. " said Dom.

I wonder what happened between them. Did they date?. I hope not. I suddenly felt an odd feeling creeping up my heart. I dismiss it, I'm only being crazy, I thought. I don't even know the guy. How can I be jealous.

"So open up everything Rose and look at everything we all brought for you. You have a lot of catching up to do. We will leave you and your cousins to it, us grown ups will be outside." Said dad.

Once we were all left alone, Al pushed me towards the box.

I shot him a glare, and he just smiled. That git. I open the box and inside is a photo album, a wedding invitation,a tiara, and at the very bottom is a wedding dress.

With Lily and Dominique's help, we start to take out the items.

They first hand me the wedding invitation.

It's simple. It's on silky blue paper,with White lace covering the left side of it,and the other side had silver writing. It read,

_ Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley_

_ Along with_

_ Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy_

_ Request The Honour of Your Presence_

_ To The Marriage of Their Children_

_ Rose Weasley_

_ Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_ Saturday December Twenty-seven_

_ Thousand and Thirty,_

_ At Three O' Clock In The Afternoon._

_ Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire._

_ Reception to follow._

I had tears in my eyes, I was really married. I got married after my twenty fourth birthday.

"Merlin." Is all I can say. I have a husband. A very good looking husband. I blush as I remember what he looked like. My blush didn't go unnoticed by my cousins, who started to cheer and wolf whistle.

"Shut up!." I yell, but it only made them all laugh harder. I can feel the heat coming of my face literally.

"Guess Rosie is remembering her husband now. Look at that blush." Said Louis in between laughs.

"Whatever. Pass me the next item please. " I motion to either Dom or Lily.

They hand me a beautiful Tiara, it had beautiful green diamonds intertwined in between what looked like silver petals.

"Scorpius had that made for you." Said Albus." I went with him to see the goblins. It's goblin made."

"Wow. It's gorgeous. It must of cost a fortune. Are they real diamonds?." I gasped. It was truly beautiful. Breathtaking.

"Yes, he wanted to keep it simple. Green diamonds are rare. But then again, money has never been an issue for you Malfoy's." Smirked Albus, still looking at the tiara in my hand. I scowled at him for calling out my new last name. It's only made him laugh.

"I still can't believe this. It's just all too surreal." I sighed.

Dom pats my knee and takes the tiara. Lily hands me the picture album, it's leather bound and thick. On the cover its has both my name and Scorpius's name. I take a deep breath and with a bit of encouragement from my cousins, I open the cover with shaky hands.

The first page had a picture of Scorpius, and all of my male cousins. Along with a few other men I didn't know. They had Scorpius up on their shoulders, and I feared for him watching James and Fred smiles.

"They didn't wear dress robes?" I asked.. Still looking at a smiling, yet scared looking Scorpius.

"No, you wanted us blokes to wear muggle suits, you said it looked better, and we all eventually agreed, except your dad and Mr. Malfoy, they said they looked ridiculous." Laughed James." That's how I managed to get Bella to look at me, I looked extremely dashing don't you think.?" He said with a wink. I laughed while,

Everyone else Groaned..

It true, they all looked incredibly handsome. Especially, Scorpius. I flipped the page and the next was of me and my female cousins, along with a few other girls I didn't recognize. One of them looked extremely like the girl that was at the hospital, when I woke up. I sigh. I continue to flip the pages and look at every single picture. They are incredibly beautiful. And, I must admit, Scorpius and I do make a good looking couple. I stop, when I come across a picture of Scorpius, myself ,and I'm guessing my children. We are not looking at the camera, the little girl's long blonde hair and grey eyes, are laughing at something in the distance, the little boy, a copy of his sister, looked bored. I'm taken back by the look Scorpius is giving me. He's smiling happily and he seemed to be radiating happiness and love. That's nothing compared to how I looked that day.

I look up and see tears in most of my cousins eyes, my face is red and I feel tears coming down my face.

"Why can't I remember?.." I sobbed quietly. My tears falling on the picture.

"That's not important for the moment Rosie. Do you remember anything." Asked Teddy. His usual blue eyes, look haunted. Like he's scared of something.

"No.. I don't… What.. What are their names?" I chocked out. I wiped tears of my face and looked down to the photo of both of the little kids. I smile and suddenly I feel a memory coming back to me… I gasped.. I saw myself , staring down at two little faces dressed in white.

"Caelum And Carina!" I gasped out excitedly.." I remember them!... At least I think I do. When were they born?" I asked. Looking around the excited faces of my family members.

"August 27,2027." Said Dom a wide smile on her face.

"A day after my twenty first birthday.." I said. I'm still in awe. Merlin, my children turn four in a few weeks and I turn twenty five.

"You also have a one week old baby boy, Scorpius named him Charles." Said Louis. Everyone else nodded along with him.

"A week old?. Was he born while I was asleep?." Merlin, that baby needs me. But I don't know how to be a mother.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, myself, and Healer Knox. Delivered him." Said Louis.

"I need to go and see them. They need me, maybe once I see them, I'll remember more things." I said excitedly, and hopeful most of all.

"Are you sure Rose?. There's a lot you still need to know." Said Roxy uncertainly. I looked at her and nodded.

"I'm sure. Um. Where are they?.. Malfoy Manor?.. That's where the Malfoy's live right?." I asked confused at everyone's uneasiness.

"What's going on?. What aren't you all telling me?."

"Rosie. The Malfoy's moved out after you and Scorpius got married. You live in Malfoy Manor now. But, you can't go back there for awhile." Said Teddy awkwardly.

"Why?" I asked glaring at Everyone.

"Because.. Because it's not safe.. But I can give you the address of their new home. It's in muggle London." Said Albus.

"I will find out why I can't go to Malfoy Manor. But ok, what's the address?." I sighed defeated.

Albus gets up and summons a quill and scribbles the address into a piece of parchment. He hands it to me and I read it. It sounds familiar, I'm sure it would be, seeing as I'm related to them, I should know where this is located.

"Ok, Albus. Can I floo there?, I'm not sure where this is, I'm afraid to Apparate to a wrong location." I asked Albus.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can. I think it will be ok. "

"Rose, don't forget we all still other things to show you, to help you catch up on what has been happening. Especially, since you promised to help me finish up my wedding plans after Charles was born." Said Lily.

"Your getting married?!." I said shocked. Everyone laughs at my reaction, of course they would.

"I'm not 15 anymore Rosie." Laughed Lily.

"Of course not Lily pie. Sorry. I'm going to go now."

I'm red in face, I can feel it. Merlin, everything is so confusing.

I move towards the fireplace and throw in some floo powder. I yelled "Malfoy Residence", and step into the flames.

The last thing I see is smiling, yet scared looks on my cousins faces.

I come to a stop and step out into a grand sitting room, it a feels so rich, and sophisticated. It's so different from my parents home. The sofas and tables all look so vintage. Even the flooring screams Money.

Merlin, how big is this place. I walk out into hall, that I hope leads somewhere that's not the bedrooms. That would be awkward. I turn to the direction of a voices. As I walk down the hall, I take a look at the pictures on the wall. Mostly of the Malfoy Family. A few of Scorpius and the twins. And even some of me. I stop at a small picture of our wedding day. We look like we are in our own little world. I smile softly and continue, I round a corner and I'm standing at the entrance of a large kitchen.

My breathing nearly stops. Facing the window are Scorpius and our.. Children. Three Identical blonde heads, are busy staring at something outside. I notice a flash of Red, coming from his arms. My hear is beating a thousand beats a minute.

I silently listen to their conversation, smiling sadly as I hear the little boy say he misses me. Tears are starting to form in my eyes again. I hear Scorpius say he needs some to get milk for the little bundle is his arms. He moves his chair back and steps out. He turns, and stops. My breathing actually stops this time.

"Hi…".

**XXxXxxXXxXxxXXX**

**Authors Note: that's its for this chapter. Next chapter we go back to poor Albus. He's about to uncover a huge secret. What will it be?!.**

**Stay tuned. I'll upload again soon. Review are appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dangerous Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx**

**Chapter 13:**

**Albus POV:**

After Rose left to go and see Scorpius, we all stayed around my aunt and uncles place. I haven't spoke or seen Athena, since Rose woke up. I have done my best to avoid her, which isn't hard, since she is avoiding everyone. After a bit, children and significant others arrive. At this point, we had to move dinner out into the garden. While the women are busy cooking, and the men are busy setting up tables, I sneak up to the guest room and lay down. Dad gave both Scorpius and I a break from work. Im starting to slowly drift to sleep when I hear hushed angry voices coming up the stairs. I jump off the bed and run into the closet, the door opens, and in comes an exasperated looking Luke, and a very angry looking Athena. Bella seems to be the only calm one of all three. She sits on the bed, looking directly towards the closet. I hold my breath and pray that they don't hear me. I then remembered I had my cloak, and as quietly as I could, she put it around me.

"Athena, please, I just want to understand. Please." Said Luke. Tugging at his hair. He sits next to Bella and throws his hands up in the air.

"Their isn't anything to understand Luke. He's the only one that can help. So I asked him for help." She said staring out the window. She sighs a deep breath." It's complicated. You wouldn't understand. No one will."

"Then maybe you should help us understand Athena." Said Bella calmly.

She took a depth breath, and turned to look at her brother and sister. Even form that angle I could still see her face. She looked haunted, remorseful for some reason.

"It all started after I got sent to train in Texas. I was running my usual run at a park near downtown. When I came across him and his fans. Well at first I didn't recognize him so I, in total Athena fashion, told him off. He then called me a bitch-"

I smiled, of course she would do something like that.

"-he took of his sunglasses and said. Don't you remember me Athena Lee?. I stared at him for a few seconds before screaming and hugging him." She smiles sadly, and I feel that same jealous feeling run over me.

"And then what?." Said Bella. She was now laying down on the bed, staring up at the enchanted ceiling.

"I don't know. Things just went from there. I spent the rest of the 6 months at his place. While he did training for his quidditch team, I would go and do Auror training. Things didn't go down hill until I moved back to New York." She tugged at her hair and sighed.

"Didn't you know he and Jason were cousins?." Asked Luke.

That caught me completely off guard. This Derek bloke was cousins with Athena's dead ex?!. Bloody hell.

"Not until after Jason died, and he was at the funeral. Jason didn't even know I talked to Derek. To be honest with you. I never felt with Jason, what I felt with Derek. And I know, I come off as a total.. Well you know."

Both Luke and Bella nodded. I stood their confused. She comes off as a what?..

"Athena, did you ever truly love Jason?." Asked Bella softly, sitting up again.

"I don't know. I'm not sure now. At that moment I thought I did. I mean I was 20 when he proposed. We weren't even going out a year before he asked me to marry him. When he gave me the ring…-"

She chocked back a sob, and she looked so haunted. Like she had never talked to anyone about this. Her feelings. She has always been closed off emotionally, that I learnt within the first few minutes we all met her. She absently touched her ring finger.

"Go on Lee."

" when he proposed and put the ring on me, it didn't feel right. I was expecting this fairy tale feeling, you know like in the movies. And it never came… Do you remember, how I went missing after we made the announcement?." She asked. Her eyes were shining with tears. I felt like throwing open the door and drying her eyes for her, and making her smile again. But, I also wanted to take this opportunity to finally learn something new about her.

"Let me guess." Said Luke sarcastically.

Bella slapped him on the arm and rolled her eyes.

"I went to see Derek. Before I even knocked on his door, it opened. He looked horrible. Like he hadn't slept in days. His apartment was a mess. Before I even opened my mouth to speak, he took a my hand, and spit out that my wedding was never going to happen… He.. He…-"

she's basically crying at this point. Her shoulders are shacking and she's rocking back in forth on the chair.

Bella moves from the bed, to hug her, and rocks with her. Her own eyes starting to form tears.

"He said that I was a fool, that I was never going to be happy. That he wasn't the one for me…. I slapped him and told him that I never wanted to hurt him. That I still did love him. But I loved Jason more. He told me I was making the biggest mistake of my life. We kept yelling at each other, and finally he just stopped. He stopped fighting and yelling. We both sat down and I looked at him, and made him promise to never again tell me anything about my future. And he wasn't allowed to say it to anyone I knew either. He told me I was crazy. That he wouldn't agree to that. I told him, it was the only way I could trust him. That he could tell me no, until he was blue in the face, but if he didn't agree I would walk out of his life for good. He agreed and we called one of his friends on the team, So we made an unbreakable vow. "

All I can say is wow. I know I shouldn't be eves dropping like this, but wow. Now I know where James recognized him from, he's a quidditch player. Bloody hell, I need to tell James and Scorpius.

"Are you fucking kidding me Athena?!. An unbreakable vow?. That's not something you mess around with." Said Luke. He didn't look so moved at the fact that his baby sister was crying her heart out to us." Don't you realize that we are screwed?!. He can't help us at all!. He can't even tell us what is going go happen." Screamed Luke at her.

"Luke, enough. It's done. Sit down." Commanded Bella calmly. Luke scowled at her and sat back on the bed.

I turned my attention back to Athena.

"I wasn't.. I thought he was wrong and jealous. I didn't know he would eventually be right... I just... I don't know. He was my first love Luke…"

"Athena, did you and Derek?. I mean you know.. I mean oviously now you are but..."Said Luke awkwardly.

She smiled softly and smooth out her dress.

"Yes, he was Luke. For the longest time he thought you would show up and kill him." She laughed slightly.

Luke looked like he was going to be sick. It's like when I found out about Lily and Lynsader Scamander. I still shudder at the thought.

"I never did anything with Jason. I didn't feel comfortable with him. Half the time it's like I couldn't even think for myself. And the other half I just didn't feel right." She wipes her face and edges her way down to the floor. She brings her knees up to her chin and rests her face, while Bella strokes her long blonde hair.

"Then why did you agree to marry him.?" Asked Bella confused.

Hell, so am I. Why did she?.

"I'm not sure. But the week before he died, I finally found the courage to break it off with him, I tried, but he got so angry, And blew me off. I tried talking to him so many times. I told him I wasn't ready, that I didn't feel ready. He then asked, If I was seeing someone else, I told him no. I was just seeing him. And he walked off saying, I was a liar. And that we wouldn't break off our engagement because, we still had five years until we actually got married. And then it's all fuzzy from there. I can't remember what else I said, or what he said."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"It's like sometimes I was being controlled. After he died, I was lost. Devastated. Not because he died, but because I let him die alone, I regretted wanting to leave him. His eyes, they still haunt me. That's why I can't look at Albus's eyes. I try to avoid them as much as possible." She whispered.

So, her ex and I share the same eye color?. Great. Just bloody prefect, but it shouldn't matter, I'm me. And he's well, dead. Is that why she won't give me a chance?. Because if it is, that's really bloody stupid.

"Athena, after he died, where did you go?" Asked Bella, she had stopped stroking Athena's hair. She looked thoughtfully at her little sister.

"The guilt was eating me alive. So I came here, to muggle London. I knew no one would know who I was, so I partied my nights away. Eventually, it all got to be too much, when a muggle tried to get smart with me. I ended up bruised and cut, from defending myself. And that's how Luke found me the next morning."

"Yeah, she smelt of alcohol and who knows what else. I had to literally throw her fully clothed into a cold shower and heal her bruises and cuts." Exclaimed Luke with a hard glare towards Athena.

She looked miserable. Her usually bright grey eyes, where now dark and stormy. They were so dark, they looked almost black. Her tears and sadness, was tugging at my heart.

"After Luke left, I spent a few days at the Manor. And eventually, the nightmares returned. So I went back to partying, this time in the States. . Derek found me in Vegas, getting completely trashed. He grabbed me and dragged me to his hotel room, he sobered me up and locked me in there until I completely slept off my my three day binge. It was hell. I was literally addicted to the feeling of not being in control of my own self." She laughed bitterly. She looked up at the ceiling and took another deep breath.

"I don't have nightmares when I'm with him." She said softy.

I again feel that jealousy running through my veins. I just want to punch that bloke in the face and walk away.

I can already feel my hands forming into fist.

"I don't know what to say Athena. I still don't like him. He lied to me. He told me he hadn't seen in years. And then out of the blue, he's the one that set you straight and sent you back home. I don't know. He used to be my best friend. We were a team, Kree, Jason, Derek and I . As your brother it's my responsibility to keep you and Bella safe. I failed at that." Said Luke. He looked miserably out the window at the little birds learning to fly. He smiles softly and then turned his face back to his sisters.

"You didn't fail Luke, he doesn't love me like he used to, and I'm sure I don't love him like that either. I just need someone to distract me from my true feelings, I can't let Albus in, I can't let him die because of me." She cried. Setting her head on Bella's shoulder. Luke finally gets off the bed and sits next to his sisters. He grabbed Athena's hand and looked at her for awhile.

I couldn't breath, she might just love me!. Merlin. She might actually be in love with me. But still, it's not right for her to hurt me and use that guy for her own selfish needs.

"You're setting yourself up in a roller coaster ride, heading to hell Athena. You need to let Derek go, he needs to learn to deny you every time you come crawling back to him. And as for Albus, he's a good man. He's in love with you, he'll, Everyone but you sees it. I'm sure even Derek has seen it. Your destroying yourself. And maybe, just maybe, only Albus can save you. But you need to give him a chance. He's an amazing Auror , he can defend himself and you."

Have I ever said I loved Luke?. Yeah, he's my new best friend. I smiled to myself and start to daydream about Athena and I.

"Maybe, Albus is your fairytale ending Lee." Said Bella, she's no doubt thinking about James.

That's something I don't want to think about. Gross.

"Maybe. I'm sure dinner is almost done, can I have a few moments to fix myself up?, I'll met you both downstairs." Said Athena, standing up.

Both Luke and Bella get up as well and nod. They each hug, and kiss Athena and walk out.

I can hardly breath. It's just me and her. She looks in the mirror for a few seconds adjusting her looks, so you can't tell she was crying.

My hand is on the door knob. I really want to get out and hold her.

I run a hand through my hair. All this those is make it even more untidy. I felt nervous, and scared of being so close to her, knowing that I might just have a chance. A chance to stop the roller coasters ride she is on.

I didn't notice her walking to the closet door, I can see her looking directly at me, I'm sure she can't see me, I had my invisibility cloak on.

"I hope your happy with what you heared Albus Potter. Maybe now you'll leave me alone. I'm not who you think I am." She spat angrily. She's fighting with herself to control her temper.

She opened the door and reached out for my cloak.

I'm too shocked to stop her. She's holding my cloak in one hand, and the other hand comes across my face.

I hold my face, and just stare at her shocked.

She just slapped me across the face!.

"What the fuck was that for?!." I yelled angrily rubbing the sore spot.

"You shouldn't of been listening or spying on me. You weren't ever supposed to find out." She readied her hand to slap me again, but this time I stopped her.

"I was here first, you come in here, it wasn't my fault."

I held on to her hand, and closed the distance between us, I stopped when we were face to face, our foreheads almost touching.

"What are you so afraid of.?" I asked softly.

Her eyes, were as cold as ice. She didn't break her gaze from Mine. I was making her look into my eyes. Grey met green, in a fierce stare. Fire and ice.

"I don't know." She said softly.

She closed her eyes and an overwhelming sense To kiss her overtook me.

So I did.

Her lips were so soft, yet salty from all the tears. She seemed shocked at first, and for a few seconds I thought she would push me off.

When she didn't, I let her hand go and wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her in close. It's like I was in heaven for a few seconds. After a year of wanting this feeling, I was finally getting it. I was elated, words couldn't describe this moment.

Suddenly she stopped, she looked at me with a deep angry glare and slapped me again.

"Bloody hell." I Groaned, and rubbed the same spot she had slapped me on earlier. I'm definatly have a bruise, but it was worth it.

I see is her run out the door. And All I can think about is, how I finally got to kiss her. I smile to myself, and follow her out the door.

**XXXXX**

**Authors Note: so what do you all think?. Let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dangerous Love:**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is sadly not mine, Depressingly.**

**Authors Note: Anyways, here is chapter 14, I think I'm only going to write a few more, seeing as this wasn't such a hit story. So the ending is coming soon. To those who have actually followed and added this story to their favorites, thank you so much!. That meant a lot. So, because I love Scorpius and Rose so much, here is a sweet mushy chapter on them, as they recall moments of their marriage.. Hehe. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 14:**

**Scorpius POV:**

"Hi."

I almost dropped Charles in surprise. My heart went into overdrive, and I suddenly felt extremely nervous.

She's here, Rose is here.

"Um, hi.. What are you doing here.?" I asked confused.

"Mum!. Your back!"

"Mum, can we go home now?"

Caelum and Carina, jumped up and down, squealing in excitement at being able to see their mum again.

They run towards her and hug her around the legs.

Charles starts to stir in my arms, and Im reminded that he's hungry. She looks down, and takes notice of him. She looks so nervous, and confused. She looks back down to our two oldest and smiles at them.

I walk the short distance to the kitchen and pull out a bottle for Charles.

Rose looks up and manages to untangle herself from them, as I walk back.

"May I?." She asked nervously, holding out her arms to take Charles.

I nod, and hand him to her. I watch as she gently takes him from me, and cuddles him into her chest. He stopped his whimpering and opened his eyes to see his mum.

"Hi… I'm your mum. I'm so happy to meet you Charles.. Merlin, you look like me. I'm so sorry I wasn't around when you were born. But I promise from now on, to always be by your side." She kisses him, and a few tears wet his little forehead.

He wrinkled his face, causing both Rose and I to laugh.

She moved toward the chair at the table, she sat and put Charles bottle in his mouth. The other two kids had resumed eating their lunch along with their baby brother.

"So, what brings you here?" I try not to sound to anxious when I say this, but somehow I think it did come out that way.

"Um… I remembered.. Caelum and Carina. I.. I looked at our wedding photos and remembered them." She said nervously, returning the smile that Caelum has sent her.

"Oh, anything else?" I asked, hoping she had remembered me at least.

"Not really, but mum said I should talk to you." She blushed and didn't look up to meet my eyes.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked laughing.

"I'm not sure." She mumbled.

I felt like we were both just meeting for the first time. That summer after graduating.

I never truly never knew the meaning of true love until I met Rose and our children.

The thought of loosing any of them, is worse than having to endure a million Crucio's .

She helps me clean up the kids, and laughed when I told her they had a food fight. Charles is happily snuggled up to her, and after cleaning the kitchen and putting away the clean dishes, we managed to get all three kids to take a well deserve nap.

I usually take a nap with them, but today I'm to excited to see Rose to even bother to feel tired.

"So, um. What should we talk about?" I asked nervously.

She fiddles with the hem of her shirt and sits across from me.

"How.. How did we end up here?" She finally asked, she looked around my parent sitting room with a soft smile on her beautiful face.

"It's a long story."

She smiles at me, that smile that makes me melt, and give in to her every wish and desire.

"I've got time. I really want to remember everything. It's all so weird. When I hugged the kids, I felt and instant connection. And when I look at you…" She's blushing so hard, that I think her head might explode from how red her face is.

I move towards her and grab her hands. She's still looking down at her feet and with one hand I lift her chin up so she can face me.

"Rose…"

Her blue eyes and wide open, I rest my forehead on hers and breath in her smell. She always smells like vanilla and chocolate. I smile and she shyly smiles back.

I can't help myself and I softy kiss her. I haven't seen her in three days. And I haven't been able to touch her in a week, yet I felt like I had been deprived of her for much longer. I deepen our kiss, when she didn't push me off, and She responded back just as eagerly.

A few minutes later were both panting heavily and smiling at each other.

"Wow. I can see why we have three kids." She said to me as she maneuvered so she was no longer underneath me.

"Yeah. Did.. Did you I mean…" I can't help but let hope blossom in my chest.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Maybe, I need more help remembering."

I smiled. And moved towards her so I could kiss her again.

She stopped me and laughed.

She pushed me back and I smiled at her.

Hearing her laugh made me so happy.

"I meant. We need to talk. You need to tell me how we got to this point."

She moved towards me and snuggled up to me. She put her head on my arm, and I took one of her curls and played with it. Just like we used too.

"Well, we met at the graduation party Nana Molly made for Albus, Louis and I. You had just gotten back form France with Dom, and You came up to Louis and Albus, they introduced us and I fell in love instantly."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Then I finally worked up the courage to ask you out. It was a few weeks later, and I went to your dad and asked him, if I could date you. At first he said no, but eventually your mum and aunt Ginny convinced him. So, I asked you out. I swear, I almost fainted when on our first date. You looked so beautiful. You had on a short dark green dress, and your hair was curly and just beautiful."

I got lost in the memory of Rose on our first date. The way she smiled at me as she walked into her parents sitting room. And how When she stood in the light, her hair glowed, Making it look like a fiery halo had erupted around her head. She is breathtakingly beautiful, and I have always felt grateful she chose me, even after everything that happened at the beginning. I'm so lost in my own memories, I almost didn't hear what she said.

"You spilled the entire bottle of red wine on your white shirt. And the waitress tried to flirt with you." She said.

We look at each other shocked. Then I start to laugh, causing her to look confused.

"Yeah.. You remember that?, that's one thing you could of never remembered, I was so bloody nervous."

She finally started to laugh along with me, I put my arms around her and squeezed her tight. I think subconsciously I was making sure this wasn't a dream.

"How did you propose?"she asked softly as she looked at her wedding ring.

"Well… It was at your twentieth birthday party. Um. You had just opened up presents you got from your family, and had been looking for mine, when you realized I hadn't given you one, you looked hurt and sad. So you ignored me for the rest of the night. Eventually after dinner, Nana Molly and our mothers moved everyone into the sitting room, and even though you tried ignoring me, I managed to corner you and I pulled out a small gift bag. You started to get suspicious because your mum and my mum stared to cry. And both our dads looked a bit unhappy. They might be friends, but I don't think they really thought we would get married one day, anyway,I got down on one knee and basically just asked you. And well the rest is history."

She's smiling, but I can tell she's a bit confused.

"Why have we only been married since last December?, if you proposed when I was twenty, why did we wait until we were twenty four?" She asked confused.

I took a deep breath, this is what I was afraid to tell her. I didn't want to relieve the pain and sadness, that my stupidity caused us. I thought I would never have to relieve that period of my life. I had lost so much time. So much Precious time. I can tell she's staring at me, she's expecting an answer.

"It was my fault really, I.. Merlin… I fucked up Rose…"

I looked at her beautiful face, she takes my hands once more and motions for me to continue. She still had that confused look on her face.

" one day you came home to the flat we shared and , well I guess you were going to inform me that you were pregnant, and we were only one month from getting married. And well, you found me with Lucy…. But nothing happened. You walked in just in time, and well….." I swallow, and look up at her.

She had tears in her eyes, she let go of my hands and stood up. I instantly stood up, I grabbed her arm before she could turn away.

"Lucy?... My cousin Lucy?.. Is that why Dom doesn't like you?." She whispered at me, her voice sounded so hurt. It cut me deeply.

"Yes, and because after that day, you left for three years.." I whispered.

Tears are falling down her face, I know that what ever trust she had in me when she first arrived is gone. I know I have to work twice as hard to get her to trust me. I try to wipe away her tears, but she walks away from me. She sits on the sofa next to the fireplace and just continued to cry. I felt so horrible.

"Rosie.. Please. We have moved passed this. Lucy is happy and in love with her husband. And I'm more than happy with you. We don't even really have any communication between us. Rose please look at me." I whispered.

I sit on the floor in front of her and wait for her to look at me.

"Please love. Look at me, I'm sorry Rosie… I didn't mean for it to happen. I paid for it for three years Rose. Believe me when I say, I will never forgive myself for missing out on Carina and Caelum's births, or any of their milestones, or you and your crazy hormonal pregnant self… Rose please. "

I'm ready to beg if I have too.

She's still refusing to look at me. I can see her thinking, and she's no longer crying. She is unconsciously playing with her ring. I remember the day I have it to her. I had the old one I had given her first, melted down and made into a necklace, which I gave to Carina.. We went to a fancy muggle restaurant in Paris, because I knew how much she loved France. And after dinner we walked around. Eventually, we made it to the Eiffel Tower, and that is were I proposed, again, this time I gave her the Malfoy Family ring. Which according to her, was more beautiful than the original engagement ring I had first given her.

"I forgive you, I must of forgiven you the first time, or else I wouldn't of came back, married you and had another child with you, if I hadn't… But, there is still many things I don't know. But, for some reason, I have these feelings for you that I can't explain. I'm not ready to just jump into this marriage again, especially since I can't remember anything about us, but I'm willing to try and work with you, so I Can remember, and plus the kids need me…" She whispers to me.

I felt so elated, I think it might of shown on my face, because she's smiling at me.

"Ok, I can work with that. One good thing about this situation, is that you won't nag at me for being an Auror." I joke with her.

She blushes and gives a shy smile. Merlin, I love her.

"You're an Auror?. Merlin.."

We both laugh and she pats the spot next to her for me to sit on. Which I gladly accept. The floor is highly uncomfortable.

We continue to talk and laugh, just trying to help her remember something's. Which, sadly she didn't remember anything else. Eventually the children awaken and refused to leave Rose's side. We play and have fun as a family, and that's how mum found us. She was so excited that Rose had came over, and has a few memories return, that she immediately sent for my father.

He of course, took the chance to examine Rose, and after being satisfied with his findings, finally let her go back to playing with Caelum and Carina.

Mum persuaded her to stay for dinner, and the kids asked for her to read to them their favorite bedtime stories.

So she stayed, all through dinner we all talked about things that had happened. She asked how dad, Ron, and Harry, became friends. Mum talked about the wedding. And Rose smiled through out the whole thing. I was hoping she would remember how she felt walking down the aisle, but she didn't.

She helped mum clean up after dinner and afterwards, gave the kids baths and read to them.

"Is it always this exhausting?." She asked me, after mum and dad had retired to their own room.

"Yup, I don't know how you do it, but I have new found respect for you. Thankfully Charles isn't so bad. He just lays there and doesn't make much noise."

We sat in silence for awhile until I cleared my throat and opened my eyes.

I noticed Rose was staring at me again, and blushed when I caught her looking at me.

"What?. Like what you see Mrs. Malfoy?" I winked and smirked at her.

She always did say she liked my smirk.

She blushed even deeper and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe.."

I move forward and kiss her again. I have always been ridiculous attractive to Rose. No matter what she does or says, I can't help but feel the attraction I have for her strengthen.

She breaks the kiss and stares at me..

"I…I.. Maybe I should go." She said as she cleared her throat. She was still red in the face.

I smiled at her, and pressed my forehead to hers, she closed her eyes and placed a small soft kiss to her lips.

"Please stay, I can't be without you for long periods of time Rose. Please… Please don't go." My voice is pleasing. I can't let her leave. Not now, when she finally came back to me. I can tell she's thinking about it, and I lean into softly kiss her again.

"I don't think that would be a good idea.."

"Why?. I promise, all I want is sleep. Nothing else. All of that will come when your ready. Please Rose…. Plus the kids will love it if they saw you here tomorrow morning.. They have a habit of jumping in our bed in the mornings." I whispered softly.

She smiles and opens her eyes.

"Ok, but only because the kids need me here.." She teased.

"What about me?.. I need you too.." I pouted. Pretending to look hurt.

"Well.. Then I guess I'll head home then.."

"Are you flirting with me Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Maybe… Come on Mr. Malfoy.. Merlin, that sounds so weird. Mrs. Malfoy… What was I thinking?" She teased, she winks at me and stands up.

"I'm not sure. But in glad you had a momentary lack of judgment and accepted to be mine."

"Lead the way then, I don't want to accidentally walk in on your parents.."

We both shudder at the though and laugh like a pair of teenager.

"That would scare me for life. Come on, rooms this way."

I held out my hand to her and she hesitated a bit before taking it.

We walk down the hall, and she had to pause to check on Charles and The twins.

We kiss all of them and finally head to our room.

Merlin, for the first time in weeks, I'm finally feeling stress free and happy.

I have Rose here with me and that's all that really matters.

We might have to work a lot for her to remember the memories she had lost. But I know she will eventually remember, and life will go back to normal.

But, I'll worry about that tomorrow, and relish in the fact that I can finally hold Rose in my arms tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dangerous Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Authors Note: so here is chapter 15. We are fast forwarding time ... And soon in the next few chapters, we will finally meet the misterious evil man. The end is near!. Next chapter, will be in our misterious man's POV. And after that Albus will let us know what's going on.. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 15:**

**Athena's POV: 1 Week Later.**

One week later.

Athena's POV

It's August 13, and its a Friday. Nothing good can come out of this day.

I sigh, and get out of bed. I notice Derek isn't next to me, probably he's gone running again.

I guess I should get ready for the day. I thought to myself.

Stupid birthdays, who invented them?, I would seriously like to curse them into hell. Stupid. Stupid..

"Are you cursing your birthday in your head again Lee-Lee?" Asked an amused voice from the door.

I turn around and flip him off.

"Bite me, I'm not in the mood…"

"Gladly."

My response is cut off by the fact that I have been thrown down onto my bed.

"Get off Derek. I'm not in the mood for your shit."

I pushed him off hard, and hear him hit the floor. He gets up and rubes the back of his head.

"What's got you in such a bitch mood?. And you curse too much for a girl.. If only grandma Rosier could hear you."

He smirked at me, and laughed at the scowl on my face.

"Whatever, I'm going to shower and change. Luke and Bella, and all the cousins might come and assault me this morning… Stupid birthdays. "

I hear him laughing all the way out the door.

I grab a towel, and step into the bath.

I turn on the shower head and just let the cold water run over me. I never did like hot water.

I let my mind wander to Albus and the kiss he gave me.

Merlin, I'm so screwed. I can't stop think about him. It's seriously messed up. Derek notice something was up with me, but thankfully he didn't ask questions. Maybe Luke is right. Maybe, I need to let him go.

In the past week, Scorpius asked me and my family too re-introduce our selfs, to Rose. It's so weird not being able to talk to her, like I used to.

And I couldn't help but feel jealousy course through me when, I saw how comfortable she looked talking to Derek. Something, that Scorpius and I shared in common. He don't like Derek flirting with Rose very much.

I know he wouldn't ever try anything with Rose, it's clear to see Rose is still crazy about Scorpius, even if she doesn't remember much.

I shake my head and turn off the water. I step out of the shower and wrap myself in the towel.

I walk to my closet, I really don't feel like wearing anything nice, this is such a depressing birthday. I sighed,and sat on my bed. I didn't notice the bag that was by my dresser, earlier this morning when I woke up.

I walked towards it, and lift the bag. Inside, is a beautiful deep green dress. It's short, and sparkly, I lift it out of the hanger and notice it's got thick straps that go all the way around to the back, and when I flipped it over, of course, just my style, completely backless. I turn it over again and notice the deep cut going down the front.

"Do you like it?. I know you favor green, and well, I remembered most of your dresses look like that. I thought you could wear it tonight. I.. I invited everyone to a party for you tonight." Said Derek. He handed me some coffee, and he looked at the dress sheepishly.

"I love it thank you." I whispered.

I wish things had worked out between us, we know each other so well. We complement one another so well.

"Come on, put some clothes on. And I'll have some food ready for you. My famous chocolate chip waffles coming right up!."

He kissed me softly and went out the door.

Why do I still feel giddy inside when he kisses me?.

Why am I so confused?.

I know I don't love him.

But I also don't know if I love Albus.

Oh, who am I kidding, I Love that idiot.

God!.. My life is pathetic. Some psycho is after me and my loved ones. And I'm fighting emotions between two guys.

When did my life get this way?.

I pull out a pair of black leather shorts, and a soft white crop top. I keep my hair as it is. And pull on some of my favorite black pumps.

I add some makeup, and reach for my jewelry box.

There is a pair of green diamond earrings.

And a note.

_**"Happy birthday to the**_ **_most beautiful girl in the world. Love mom and dad._**"

I smile and instantly put them on. I love the color green.

I lift up the top, and underneath, there is another note.

"_**Happy 25th birthday Lee. We love you. And wish you the best in life sweetheart. Enjoy.**_

_**-Grams and Gramps."**_

I pull of the note and a beautiful green diamond ring is inside. It's set on a thin silver band. Around the large Square diamond, are smaller clear diamonds going half way down the sides. It's breathtaking. It's a almost as nice as Rose's wedding ring.

I put that on as well.

I look at my reflection, I look ok. Maybe, this won't be such a bad day after all.

I walk into the kitchen and I'm instantly greeted by a chorus of Happy birthday's from my whole family.

"Come here little sister!"

I'm dragged by both Bella and Luke, into a huge hug.

They hand me a present and release me to the next person.

"Lee! You finally caught up!.. Your getting old!" Said Kree as he hugged me. He handed me a rather large present, and I raise a my eyebrow at him.

"Lily insisted. Sorry." He mumbled, blushing.

"Your so whipped."

That causes us all to laugh. And Kree to scowl.

"You look hot!. I love your jewelry!. Who gave that to you?." Asked Aria.

She's showing now. And I felt a stab of jealousy towards her. I brushed it off and smiled at her. Accepting her gift.

"Mom and dad, the earrings. And grandparents, the ring."

She nods and walks towards the food. I laugh, and she winked at me, biting into some bacon.

"Merlin Ria, can't you wait?" Said Alexa, as she hugged me.

"Nope, she wants food now."

"It's a girl?!" We all yelled.

She nodded and blushed.

We are all squealing and laughing, and hugging her, while the boys just stand around awkwardly.

We finally get to sit down and eat, after breakfast, we move into the sitting room and open presents.

I noticed there is more pilled up by the window.

"Who are all of these from?" I asked.

"The Weasley's, Potter's, and Malfoy's." Said Luke as he stuffed himself with the left over bacon.

"Oh, ok. Well let's see…"

I open Luke and Bella's present first. They always get me a gift together. Inside, is a beautiful leather bound book. It's has my name inscribed in the front , next to it is a gorgeous green feathered quill. With my initials.

"Wow, it's beautify guys. I needed a new journal. Thanks.."

They beamed at me. I got Kree's gift, he was still blushing, I tore open the wrapping, inside was a gorgeous deep red lace gown, with long sleeves, I stood up and took it completely out of the wrapping. It was tight and would most likely hug my body, and completely cover me.

"It's breathtakingly beautiful, Kree, Merlin. Did Lily pick this?"

"Um, yeah, she said it was for our rehearsal dinner."

"It's gorgeous, thank you to both of you."

I set it aside and grabbed Aria's gift.

Inside the bag, was a gorgeous pair of red knee high boots. Trust Aria to give me shoes.

"Thanks Aria, their gorgeous." I said as I tried them on.

"They look good on you Athena."

Everyone nodded and I smiled at them. I noticed Derek winking at me form the kitchen.

I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"Thanks.."

Lastly it's Alexa's gift. She usually gives interesting gifts. Mostly muggle stuff.

And sure enough. It's a new phone. It was thin and black.

"Figured you would like a new one. I hope you like it, it's still the same number…."

I touched the screen and it turns on. It's fully charged and there is a picture of all of us on the background.

"I love it lex. Thanks.."

We all hugged, and after awhile, they all leave to get ready for the party tonight.

"Well that was nice." Sighed Derek into my hair. Wrapping his arms around me, from behind, as I continue to open presents.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Maybe, I'm just paranoid that my birthday is on Friday. And it's the 13th…" I whisper.

I turn around and bury my face into his chest.

"Yeah. Maybe."

The way he said it, made me very uncomfortable.

"Please tell me… Please tell me nothing will go wrong today Derek." I mumble.

He tenses at my request. And sighs.

"You know I can't tell you anything Lee… Remember?"

He whispers.

I sigh. Of course I remember. My stupidity, is legendary.

"Merlin. What did I do?"

I feel tears start to form in my eyes. I start to quietly sob into Derek's chest.

"It wasn't your fault Athena. I have already done everything I can to prevent today form happening."

He carries me to the room and lays me down under the covers.

"Sleep now. I have something's to do before your party." He whispers.

I nod, and close my eyes.

I drift off to sleep, thinking about messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

**XxXXx**

I woke up around five in the afternoon, Derek was nowhere to be found, so I decided to get ready for the party. Molly had gracefully agreed to host the party at the burrow. So, I Apparate, and find myself surrounded by a sea of red heads.

"Happy birthday Athena!"

I was greeted by all of the Weasley and Potter's.

I smiled and smooth down my dress. Suddenly feeling subconscious of my choice of clothing.

"Happy birthday day sweetheart." Gushed out Auntie Astoria. She hugged me tight. And let me go, so she could admire my dress.

"You look amazing Athena."

She winked at me and stared in Albus's direction.

He was talking to his bother and Scorpius.

"Thanks auntie Tori."

I made my way around the room, greeting everyone.

Finally, food was served and we all settled down to eat. I piled my plate high with mashed potatoes and ham. I'm not too big on vegetables, but one look from the Molly Weasley, and I'm hastily putting green beans and peas on my plate. She smiles a victorious smile my way, and winks.

Merlin, she still scares Me.

Everything was going great, we were all having fun, talking and laughing.

I noticed Luke, look down to his lap. He lifts his head and nods for me to get up and follow him out of the dinning room.

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly.

"Look.. "

He hands me his cell phone.

With shaky hands I take it and stare at the screen.

"Help.."

I look at him confused and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Help..? Who needs help?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, the number is not recognized."

We stare at each other and decide to walk back to the table.

We are greeted by silence and many blank or concerned stares.

"Em.. Uh. Nothing's wrong." Luke said.

Just then my phone rings. It sacred the shit out of me and caused me to jump. I fumble with it for a bit, and finally swipe to answer the phone.

"Hello.."

_"Happy birthday Princess. I hope your having fun, did you think I would forget about you today?"_

My eyes grow huge. I'm shaken up. I instantly take the phone off my ear and put it on speaker, so Everyone could hear.

"Who..who is this?"

_"Wouldn't you like to know. Just know, that you might of almost caught me, too bad I had to leave and abandon my plans with Rose. By the way tell her, she looks even more beautiful than the first time I saw her. Also, as my birthday present to you, you lying cheating bitch. I found your little boy toy. Yeah, you didn't think I knew about him did you?"_

I sink into my chair and set the phone on the table. Scorpius looks downright ready for murder, and everyone else is tensed and scared.

_"But don't worry, he won't tell. See, he's currently not available to comment. But, don't worry, I won't hurt him... too much. I can't say the same for your dear old grandfather. Poor old bastard. Anyways, happy birthday love. I'll see you soon."_

"Wait.! What did you do to them?!"

"Hello?.."

The line went dead.

I look up, and my family is quickly getting up from the table and pulling out their own phones.

"Athena?."

I get from the table and run to the nearest floo.

I throw the powder and before the flames even turn green I'm standing in my Manor.

I rush to the room that is my grandparents and throw open their door.

I run to their dresser and pull out a small silver necklace, that used to belong to my great grandmother, on my grandfathers side.

I grab it, and rush back to the floo.

I'm greeted by Eveyone in my family as well as, Harry, Ron, Draco, Scorpius, Albus, and James.

"Athena?" Asked Albus.

"Not know. Luke, finger!"

He knows what I need, as does Bella. She lets go of James hand and walks towards me.

Luke pulls out a small silver knife.

He cuts, both his, mine, and Bella's finger.

He takes a deep breath, and places a drop of blood on the small dish, Bella does the same, and I do as well.

After, the blood turns blue, the silver necklace glows.

"What?..." Gasped Harry.

It started to spin, and if the situation wasn't dire. I would laugh at everyone's faces at the moment.

"Jackson Lee Rivers, find him." We all said at the same time.

It glowed even more, and as it started to move towards the floo, it stopped. And dropped to the ground.

Our eyes went wide. Only us in the family, knew what that meant.

"No!.. No! It can't be right" yelled Alexa, running toward me. Followed by Kree and Aria.

"Do it again. Maybe the wards are blocking it Athena. Did you lift the wards?" Asked a frantic Aria.

Kree was holding them both. He was trying to keep hopeful for his sisters sake.

Bella rushed to James and sobbed loudly into his arm.

"I did. But.. Let's try again. Come on guys. Kree, Alexa, Aria, you too."

They all nod and move forward.

We all place our drops of blood into the dish, and again, it glows and spins. It once again moved toward the floo, and then dropped.

"Fuck!" Yelled Luke.

He grabbed the necklace from my hand, and some floo powder.

He marched into the fireplace and shouted.

"Rivers family Estate, Hampton's, New York."

He disappeared, and was followed by my sister and cousins.

"Can you please tell us what's going on?!" Yelled and exasperated looking James Potter, as he watched his wife floo away.

"That necklace was designed to find any member of the Rivers family. It recognized blood bonds, so by adding a few drops of everyone's blood, it takes you directly to where the person you are looking for is."

"Why did it stop glowing?" Asked Scorpius, he looked as confused as the rest of them.

"Because he's dead, isn't it?" Whispered Draco, knowingly.

"Yes, If the person your trying to find…. Is.. Is dead, it won't take you to them.." I sobbed.

He came, and pulled me into a hug. He released me, and told me he would accompany me home. I nod and step to the fireplace.

"I need to go. They are going to try again at home. If the rest of you would like to come, the floo address is "Rivers Family Estate, Hampton's, New York."

They nod and watch me step into the Fire. With one last look and nod from Harry, I floo home and desperately hope, that my grandfather and Derek are ok.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dangerous Love:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be a much better writer.**

**Authors Note: Soo I decided to change the POV, and made it into Somewhat of a third person POV. Cool ha?. Anyways here is a short and sweet chapter. Three chapters today! Yay!. So here is chapter 16, only 3 or 4 more left. Enjoy!...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 16:**

A young man was running down the street, that was a weird sight. Hardly anyone walked, let alone ran down the abandoned street.

His feet sounded heavy on the pavement.

He needed to hurry, his life, and the man who he was planning to save, were in danger.

He rounded the corner, and came upon an alley way, he walked into it and tapped the brick wall, a sheer glass wall appeared. He carefully walked past it, he could feel the ripple of the wards accepting him.

He looked around and spotted the door he needed.

He ran, people in business attire looked at him with contempt, he didn't care, if only they knew, he could out buy any of those snobby assholes.

He reached the elevator, and franticly pushed the buttons, he needed to Get to to the top floor fast. She was waiting, he needed to get back to her and keep her safe.

Merlin, he loved her so much it hurt him to know. She would never truly be his again.

He rushed out As soon as the doors opened, he knew where he would be.

He ran past the screaming secretary and rushed into the office, it was huge, circular, with large windows adorning the whole back wall.

"What Is the meaning of this?!" Yelled the old man behind the desk.

The young man warded the door, and raised his arms in show, that he meant no harm.

"Your in trouble. Please, listen to me, I don't have enough time To explain, but please just trust me." Rushed out the young man, he knew he had five minutes before they were both murdered.

"Why?. I don't know you-"

"Athena, she would die if anything happened to you, please let's go, can we Apparate from here?"

"Athena?"

"Yes, she's.. Fuck, can we just go?. Please, you have less than four minutes before we die!. Move it! Let's go!"

That seemed to make the old man move, he grabbed his coat, and motioned for the young man to follow him, he pulled out book on the wall, and the bookcase opened up.

"We can go thru here. It lead to my sons office, at the ministry."

The young man nodded, and pulled the old man along. Not seconds later, they heard the door being blast opened and cursing.

They finally reached the ministers office, and pushed open the door. They stumbled In, and were instantly greeted by a man in a dark suit, and blonde hair, his grey eyes wide, at his fathers appearance.

"What?.. Dad?!.. Is everything ok?"

The old man nodded and allowed his son to help him into a seat.

After making sure the door was warded. The young man, took out his phone and text, the only number he knew, could come and help.

A simple "help" would do it.

"Explain!"

The boy swallowed and turned around, only to be face to face with the Minister of Magic himself.

"I'm Athena's friend, look, someone is after Her and her family.."

"What?!.. And she didn't tell me?!.." Yelled the Minister.

He rushed behind his desk, as he was writing a memo, one came in, he took it, cursed out loud.

"Something happened at the prison, I have to go. Liam and I are going to investigate. The ministry is safe. Dad, please get home. I'll be back as soon as I can, I love you old man. Be careful."

He turned to the younger man, and grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm placing you in charge of him. He's old. His heart can't take much. Please.. I don't know. How you know, what you know, but.. If my daughter trust, you then I'll trust you as well.."

They nod at each other, and the minister rushed out the door.

"I'm going to die, aren't I boy?" Whispers the old man.

"Not if I can change the future, you won't."

"You can't mess with time or fate, if my fate is to die today, then so be it. Please, tell my family I love them, and to my wonderful wife, tell her, she will always have my heart. "

"You won't die.. I promise. The only one dying today will be me. I'll do anything to protect you."

The old man gets up and walks towards the younger boy.

"What's your name?"

"Derek Rosehill, sir"

"Ah, so you're the youngest, Rosehill boy. Fine family, well Mr. Rosehill… It was a pleasure, take care of my little Lee, she's so much like her father.."

"Why are you?..."

He was so caught up in the old mans speech, he didn't realize his wards had been breached and at the fake door, stood the man that would kill him.

"Bravo, I must say. Your speech, brought tears to my eyes, too bad I don't have a heart, therefore don't care."

The young man, tried to turn and face the intruder, he found he couldn't turn.

"Ah, well if it isn't Derek…"

That voice, it brought chills. He knew that voice, but no, it couldn't be… He's….

"Figured it out did you?.." Sneered the man.

He walked towards him, once he stood next to him, he pointed a wand at the old man.

"Any last words old man?... I wish my father could be here.. You know, but he can't, seeing as you killed him!... You destroyed my family, because of you, my mother left, and my brothers and I had to grow up, with filth…"

The young man, tried desperately to undo the curse, but he failed. This wasn't his vision. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to allow the old man to die.

"Avada Kedavra, asshole."

In a jet of green light, he saw the life extinguished from the old mans eyes..

"Noooooo…..!"

"And as for you… Hello, Derek."

The intruder stood In front of him now.

Derek's eyes grew wide, he was so shocked, he almost chocked on his spit.

"You…. You… Your.. What?!"

The intruder smiled the most evil smile, he had ever seen.

"Yes, it's me.. Did you miss me?.."

And then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dangerous Love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sniff..**

**Authors Note: Well! This chapter is cool, if I do say so myself. But that's just me. Anyways, we are getting to the ending. i hope you all like this chapter! So into the next chapter!... **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 17:**

**Albus POV:**

"Bloody hell.."

We all agreed with dad.

"James, go and follow your wife, Amy will be ok with Your mother and Nana. Albus, Scorpius, Ron and I will go back and inform the rest of the family."

James nodded and thanked dad. We watched him disappear to Athena's home, and we proceeded to floo back to the Burrow.

As soon as we are all back, we are bombarded with questions.

Finally, dad silences the room, and they all stare at him, anxiously awaiting news.

"Athena fears her grandfather might be dead. She and the rest of her family, have gone to back to America, Astoria, Draco went along with them…"

Everyone in the room gasped. Dom instantly stands up, I see Aunt Fleur reach out for little William, and sets out to the floo. With a shout of the address, she floo's to go and be with Luke. Lily, Hugo, and Louis, follow.

"Harry, is there anything we can do to help?" Asked a teary eyed, aunt Hermione.

"I'm not sure, we need to wait. I'm sure someone will let us know if anything changes."

He walked over to mum, and picked up Amy. He bounced her and then hugged her tight. Mum, has tears in her eyes, as she watched dad and Amy interact.

I see Ron and Scorpius talking in a corner, and made my way towards them.

Nana clears the table with her wand and, for the first time in a while, she doesn't fuse around cleaning. She sits with Grandad, And they talk quietly.

In the short time that Athena and her family have been here, they have become like a family to us, just like almost every other family in England, they are pretty much honorary Weasley's.

It also helps, that most of them married into our family.

"We need to keep Rose away from Athena, she could be in even more danger than she knows, I just know Athena is going to do something stupid." Said Scorpius, running a hand down his face, he looked more tired than usual.

"You hear Rose, she wants to help. She's stubborn. She said, she feels like she needs to help, but your right, we need to keep her away." Replied Ron, looking at Rose and aunt Hermione play with the twins.

"Scorp, is your dad going to bring news?" I asked. Patting his shoulder.

"Hopefully, we just need to wait. And hope that it was just a prank call."

We all nod and just wait around.

Eventually, a letter shots out of the Floo and into dads hand. He reads it, with a sadden expression on his face, he calls over all of us Aurors in the room over and takes us outside.

"James just informed me that Alexander and Liam have found Jacksons body. It was mutilated, according to Draco, the killer used the killing curse, before… Before mutilating the body…" He rushed out in one breath, he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Bloody hell, who would do that?" Asked Uncle Ron.

"James said, that Liam received a mysterious letter from the prison, informing him that someone form maximum security had escaped. He sent for Alexander to help him, seeing as he's minister, and when they came back, only Jackson's body was in the office, Alexander said, that a young man, with sandy brown hair had rushed his father into his office via a trap door in his office, but the man wasn't anywhere to be found. The only thing they found was a black Rose, and a small card saying, "he's next, tell her I got him.".. No initials or anything. "

"So they don't know who it was?... Was Derek trying to help out Athena's grandfather?" Asked Zabini..

"That's what the Aurors think. Liam asked for help. He doesn't trust his men right now. So I decided that since, Diodora asked for us to be at the funeral, that we could help, while we are there…"

We all nod and stand around in silence.

"We will catch him. Don't worry dad. We will" said Teddy. Putting his hand on dads shoulder.

Dad hugs him, I know he's worried about his own families safety. Especially since we are going to be in a tight place, the killer can strike at anytime.

"We got this mate, we've faced worse. Remember Voldemort?. Everything will be ok. Come one. Let's go and inform everyone else, and have them pack."

Dad nods and we all head back inside.

Something doesn't sit right with me. Why would Derek of gone to try and help Jackson?. If he's this powerful wizard, or so Athena had said, who is it that he got captured so easily?. Things just don't add up. And I will get to the bottom of this.

**XXXXXXX**

The day was dark and stormy. It seemed even the weather was weeping for Jacksons death.

About 500 people in all came to pay their respects to the Rosier-Rivers family. A mix of muggle and Wizards alike.

Everyone had to be careful to not be caught casting any spells, or doing unintentional magic.

Albus worried Mostly for Athena, she seemed reserved. She wasn't crying, she was just sitting there, absently nodding, when someone would come and pay their respects. She wore a heavy black cloak, which drew some stares from some muggles, her eyes were cold, lifeless, she seemed lost. For the first time ever, he saw Luke and Arabella's true hair and eye color. Both had dirty blonde hair, boarder line light brown, and icy blue eyes. His heart went out to their grandmother. Her usual well put together self, looked devastated. She had worn a long black dress, she hid her face behind a thick black veil.

As did her daughter, and daughter in law.

Alexander was being held up by Draco and Harry. He was the most destroyed by his fathers death. After all he and Liam found his body.

Liam is talking quietly to Ron in a corner. All of the wizarding community in the state is mourning along side of the family.

Finally, Harry gets up at the podium. The family had asked him to speak.

Everyone is seated and paying attention.

He clears his throat and starts to speak.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, I'm a close friend to the family. Today, we gather here, to say farewell to a great man, Mr. Jackson Lee Rivers. He was a great man, wether he was helping those in need or helping improve the life's of others, he will be greatly missed. We have all lost someone important in our lifetime. But nothing prepares us in life to lose our father. It's a feeling that you can never get over. He has left behind a large loving family, a loving wife, two great children, seven grandchildren, and two great grandchildren. No one else will miss him like they will…."

He paused a bit to clear his throat and wipe a tear from his eyes.

"I don't really know, what to say. I've faced a lot of loses myself in my life, but I learned that we just need to keep going, I know it's hard at first, especially when we blame ourselves for things that aren't in our control. But as long as we keep our loved ones in our hearts, and always remember them in our memories, they are never truly gone. So, with that being said, may you rest in peace Mr. Rivers. And know, that you will be truly missed, but never forgotten. Thank you."

A small applause sounds throughout the room.

The funeral is small, only the immediate family is allowed.

The burial grounds are impressive. After the minister speaks a few words, Jackson Lee Rivers is magically lowered onto the ground.

Albus keeps a close eye on Athena, as does Scorpius and Rose.

They have to drive back to the family home, and Albus makes sure he and his group grab the car with Athena in it.

The drive back is quiet. Only the twins and Charles are making noise.

Eventually, they make it back an hour later, and are all walking into an impressive sitting room.

Molly Weasley, and the Weasley women prepare food for the remaining Rivers family members that stayed behind.

Albus catches Athena slipping away after they return, he, Scorpius, and Rose follow her.

Her black cloak flows behind her, as she makes her way out the back door. They follow a small path, it leads to a dock. They pause to give Athena some space, and notice her placing a single white Lillie, on the water. She removes her cloak, and sits down on the edge of the dock.

After a few minutes, they make their way down to her.

"Athena…" Spoke Rose softly, sitting next to her.

"It's all my fault."

"It's not, you think it is, because of the situation, but it's not Lee.." Whispered Rose. As she helped Athena place more white Lilies into the water.

"I need to find him, he's in trouble I can feel it. It's not like him to be easily hurt."

Albus and Scorpius look at each other.

"Athena, who do you think is after you?." Asked Albus.

"I'm not sure anymore, I don't think it's Niko. It's way too personal. How would he of known about Derek?".

They all watch her, she seems to be thinking and plotting something.

"Do you know anything about the black Rose?" Asked Scorpius..

"No, but once Derek sent me a black Rose, as a joke. And Jason saw it…" She said thoughtfully…"but, I don't know, every since the attack at the Manor, I have this weird feeling in my chest."

They all stay in silence, just placing flowers into the water.

Just as it was getting dark, they decided to head back in. As they were walking back down the dock, a figure emerged from the darkness.

Albus and Scorpius readied their wands, and got in front of the girls.

"Show yourself!." Yelled Albus.

The figures staggered towards them, and Athena gasped and ran towards it. Albus yelled at her to stop, but it was too late. The figure grabbed onto Athena, and suddenly she started to scream. They caught up To her, and noticed Athena, holding onto a man.

"Is that?.." Breathed Rose, as she moved to Athena's other side.

"Bloody hell, what happened to him?"

The man was completely beaten up. His face was swollen, his arm and leg seemed to be broken, and he was clutching his left side, blood was evident in his shirt and hands.

"Derek!.. Derek!. Answer me!" Shrieked Athena, desperately, she placed her cloak over Derek's body.

Her screams caused the older Aurors to come out, but before they could even reach the edge of the pathway, a tall dark figure appeared..

"Athena.. Athena.. It's him.. He's.. Watch out Lee.." Gasped Derek, clutching onto Athena's black shirt.

"Who is it Derek?"

The tall dark figure made his way towards the small group. Instantly stunning Albus, Rose, and Scorpius. Before grabbing onto a screaming and frightened Athena.

He dodged the spells being sent his way, by the older Aurors, and the last thing anyone saw, was the figure apparating away with Athena. The only thing left, was the ring in Derek's hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dangerous Love:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Authors Note:We are getting closer to the end. It's soon coming!. So here is chapter 18. I believe. **

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 18:**

They watched from the top of the hill, as the Aurors ran to help those who had been stunned. One of the figures wiped a stray tear and silently asked for forgiveness. It had to be done. They needed to do what was needed. The last straw was am innocent man losing his life. It was time, they took matters into their own hands.

"How long do you think, it will take them until they realize, it's not really me?"

"Long enough to buy us time. It had to be done, how Did manage to escape?."

A large gust of wind blew onto their faces, making their long black cloaks sway in the air, as they continued to look at the movement below.

"It wasn't easy. But he's not as smart as he thinks."

"Why won't you tell me who it is?"

"I can't remember. He made sure I didn't remember anything about him, before he left me."

"He knew you would come to me. He knew I would come and save you."

"Basically.. Are you sure you want to do this?..."

"No, but it was something that needed to be done. It's for his own good. And I hope one day they can all forgive me, but for now, let them think I been kidnapped."

**XXXXXXXX**

**2 Months Later:**

**Scorpius POV:**

Im slowly loosing hope in finding Athena. She's is no where to be found. Not even the muggle authorities can find her. We came back to England last month, and not even a sighting. She could be anywhere, she's a metamorphmagus. She can be walking amongst us, and we wouldn't even know it.

I look over to Albus's desk. He looks so worn out. I know, that out of Everyone, he's the most hurt by this.

"I think we should check around the Manor again."

"Al, mate, admit it. Either she doesn't want to be found, or who ever took her, really knows where to hide."

He sighed, he knew I was correct. He lowered his face and placed it on his desk. He closed his eyes, and for a moment I thought he was asleep, until he re opened his his eyes, and laughed.

"Al?, you ok?"

He kept on laughing and I was tempted to send a patronus to my father to prepare a Room in the Psych ward for Al.

"Um…" I asked confusedly.

"It's just, we are so stupid Scorpius. She hasn't been kidnapped, how did we miss it. Look.."

He threw a yellow folder towards me, one I recognized was from the Muggle Police men helping out.

I opened it, and inside was a picture of a girl, with extremely short hair, and a man, with dark hair. What caught my attention, was the girls tattoo on her left side. You could clearly see it, even with her trying to hide it with her arm.

"It came in yesterday, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner.."

He looked up to him and then looked back down to the picture.

"It's her isn't it?. It's her, and her Phoenix and rose tattoo?.. But how?. I mean.. What?" I was so confused.

"Remember how when dad went to check on Derek, he couldn't find him or his body?." Asked Albus. He was still grinning like a mental man.

"And his body had magically just disappeared and we couldn't find a trace of him anywhere.. You don't think this was a set up do you?" I gasped.

"I think it was.. I think they worked together to make it seem like she had been kidnapped. Didn't you find it weird, that she was so calm through out the whole funeral?" He asked.

Now that he mentioned it, it did strike me as strange. Strange that she went out to the dock, strange that we stayed out there with her until dark, like she wanted us to see her being kidnapped, and the ring that was left, it was a fake, we couldn't use it to track her. And her being a metamorphmagus was the only reason we haven't found her.

"Bloody hell, she's played us completely." I murmured.

I feel so stupid. I guess she is smarter than we think.

"Derek is helping her, I'm beginning to wonder if they killed off her grandfather just so they could pull this off.."

We stared at one another. She wouldn't have her own family killed… Would she?. She might be reckless, cold, but she's not heartless. She wouldn't do that…

"I don't know what to think Al."

His reply was caught off by the door opening and Harry Potter walking in. He looked even more worn out than Albus.

"Hello, I have some news. First of all, Liam has sent over someone to help us with our search here in England. She is part of a special type of Auror, she was first of her class, and is the best they have to offer, second of all she will be paired of with both of you. Please inform her of any progress you have found so far and I'll see you both tonight at the Burrow."

We both nodded and he stepped aside to allow a women to walk into the office.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. I looked at Albus, and his eyes were wide. His jaw almost dropping.

I turned back to look at the girl.

She had on a face of indifference, her large blue eyes, emotionless, her brown hair was made into a tight knot at the top of her head, she was tall and slender, but curvy at the same time.

She was beautiful. And for some reason, I felt like she was dangerous. She had this air around her, like she couldn't be trusted.

"This is Special Auror, Meghan Smith. Please make her feel comfortable and show her around. I have to go and finish something's." He turns to the new Auror." If you need anything, you can ask them , Auror Weasley, or myself." She nodded and with one last look at us, he walked out the door.

The air in the room suddenly turned awkward. We all stared at one another. I still couldn't get over how she looked so familiar, yet she didn't. Something about her eyes, she looked so arrogant and confident, like she could walk into any room and instantly make anyone confess their deepest sins to her.

"So, what's a special Auror?" Asked Albus.

"We form a division called the Special Forces. Only the best of the best are allowed, and only ten of us are involved." She said rather boastfully, grabbing a chair and sitting down, facing our desks.

I narrowed my eyes, she sound like.. Well me. Or how I used to sound back in Hogwarts.

"So what have you got on the Ministers daughter?" She asked after a moment of silence, her face still emotionless.

"Oh. Um. Well we just actually.. Um. Found this in a picture. She has a distinctive tattoo on her left side. It's a Phoenix and a Rose intertwined together." Responded Albus, pushing the photo to her.

"And how is that relevant?. Many muggles have tattoos, and I'm sure it's a common tattoo amongst muggle teenagers." She responded. Looking between Albus and I.

"The Phoenix is her Patronus, and the Rose is because of her last name." I said. She looked at me, and raised an eyebrow, her blue eyes staring me down. An emotion passed by them, and if I don't know better, I could of Sworn, it looked like regret.

"It still doesn't prove anything. But I'll look into it. Anything else?."

We shook out heads, and she nodded.

"So where are you from?" Asked Albus.

"Texas."

"Oh, I've never been there." Said Al. He was clearly taken by this new girl. I still had my reservations about her, something told me not to trust her.

"I wouldn't expect you too. Your British. Why would you go to Texas?" She said, rather coldly and rudely.

"Well yeah." Mumbled Al, he looked at me confused.

I shook my head at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"If you too are done making faces at each other, I want to see Rosier Manor."

She got up and I noticed her way of dress.

I almost laughed, Athena would wear something like that.

Tight black pants, tucked into a pair of black leather boots. And a tight long sleeve black shirt.

I bit my lip from asking her why she wanted to visit the Manor, seeing as none of us could undo the enchantments and wards.

"We can't actually get in.. The wards won't allow us in." Spoke Albus from his desk.

"That's ok. That's why I'm here. To do what you two can't."

Yes, I'm definatly not going to like working with her, and by the looks of Al's face, the enchantment is broken.

I have a feeling, nothing good is going to come out of working with this girl.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dangerous Love:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to the great JK Rowling!**

**Authors Note: finally! We got some action in this chapter! But you have to read to see what I mean! So onto the next chapter...!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 19:**

Rose sat nervously in the back of the café, she wasn't very good at hiding things from Scorpius, she knew what she was doing was wrong. He had noticed her weird behavior, and ask her if she was ok, not really believing her when she said she was ok, she would just write It off as stress and nerves from Athena missing. She sighed, and asked the passing waiter for some more tea. For some reason, the waiters gaze lingered on her, making her extremely uneasy. She made sure her glasses and hat were covering her face, she looked ridiculous, wearing dark sunglasses and a hat during November, but she had to make sure she wasn't discovered. She thought.

Finally, after what felt like Forever, she saw the two people she has been waiting on arrive. She watched as they looked around their surroundings and headed her way.

She started to feel even more nervous, her palms started getting sweaty, she wiped them off on her napkin, and took in a deep breath, she looked around as well, only the waiter was looking in her direction, giving her a cold look.

"Hi, Rose. How are you?"

Asked the girl as she pushed in her chair. She was dressed in all black, and her hair was pulled up high on her head. She made sure to tuck away her Auror badge into her shirt and smiled at her a sad tired smile.

"Could be better, how are things going for you?" Asked Rose, folding her hands in front of her.

They looked at one another for a few seconds, before the girl dropped her sunglasses on the table and sighed, rubbing her eyes, and looking over to the man sitting next to her. He smiled at her, running a hand through his long blonde hair. He looked just as tired as her.

"Ok, Albus and Scorpius don't suspect anything wrong, so far. I managed to get them to take me to the Manor, and I performed all the spells necessary to keep them out."

"How much longer are you both keeping this up?.. I can't handle lying to Scorpius for much longer."

"I'm not sure, hopefully soon. He sent me another letter today. "

"What did it say?." Asked Rose nervously, she had also received a letter, hence the meeting she had scheduled for today.

"I found you. Come out and play, or I'm taking someone away."

"Athena, this isn't a game anymore. It's not cat and mouse, you need to tell the Aurors." Mumbled Rose nervously wringing her hands together.

"Rose is right Lee, we can't keep playing his games, sooner or later we will lose, and he will destroy us." Spoke Derek for the fist time.

"I can't keep lying and covering for you Athena. My life, my family's life's, their all in danger of this bastard." Said Rose in agitation as she slammed her hand on the table.

"I know Rose, I know believe me, I don't want anyone else to get hurt over me. I think we found him. But every time we get there, he's gone. It's like he's always one step ahead." Growled Athena, she was frustrated. Rose could easily see that.

It tore Rose up, she could either keep helping Athena or just simply tell Scorpius about everything that had happened the past two months.

"What happened to the Auror your impersonating Athena?" She asked.

"We she sent her away on vacation, she put up a fight. We basically had to Ovibliate her and sent her away." Spoke Derek.

"It's hard not being able to be me Rose. I had to learn how to be Meghan Smith. It took me a month to perfect her attitude and learn to dress like her, not to mention learn how to be an Auror again."

Said Athena. She looked tired, well Meghan Smith looked tired.

"I'm sorry Athena. But you can't continue like this."

She paused as a waiter walked by and asked them if they needed anything. They asked for more tea, the waiter nodded and walked away from their table, his gaze lingering on both Derek and Athena. The way he stared at them, gave Rose chills.

"I know Rose, but.. It's got to be done. He won't mess with anyone else but me, he's too concentrated on catching me, that he hasn't bothered anyone else."

"He sent me a letter. It said, tell her I'm waiting." Said Rose. Pulling on her coat.

"When did he send it Rose?"

"This morning, after Scorpius left, the owl came in. And that's why I called you." She took out the letter and handed it over to her.

Athena, inspected the letter with a concentrated look on her face. She passed it Derek, who nodded as soon as he saw it.

"It's him…."

They fell silent as the waiter brought over their tea. This time Rose saw Athena shudder at the mans gaze.

"You ok?" Asked Derek.

She nodded and took her tea. She sweetened it and took a cautious sip.

Something tasted a bit off, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, she saw both Rose and Derek drinking from their own cups, suddenly it hit her, the tea had been tempered with!.

"Don't drink it!" She hissed and dropped her cup. She smacked both Rose and Derek's cups out of their hands, and stood up.

"Athena what?." Spoke a very confused Derek. He looked at her like as if she was crazy.

"He did something to them. Can't you tell." She said, putting both hands on the table.

"Athena, sit down. Your causing a scene" mumbled Rose, as she looked around the café, and noticed people looking at them, she apologized and started to clean up the spilled tea.

"Smell it! It smells like something!" Hissed Athena again, not caring she was attracting an audience.

"I don't smell anything. Athena, calm down." Spoke Rose softly, as if she was speaking to one of her children.

"Rose…" she begrudgingly fell into her chair.

"I have been drinking this tea. Since I got here. And nothing has happened so far." Spoke Rose calmly.

"I guess I'm just paranoid. Merlin, I'm going crazy." She rubbed her face and laid her head on the table.

Derek rubbed her back and smiled fondly at her.

"Just relax, what did you even tell Al and Scorpius, aren't they going to get worried?" He asked.

"That I had a lead to follow, and if I wasn't back in an hour to come looking for me in London."

"Wow, because London is so small Athena." Smirked Derek.

"Yeah, well, I needed to throw them off my trail. Especially since I was going to meet with Rose here."

"Don't drag me into this anymore than what I already am, please, I can't handle anymore."

"I know, you ok?, you look really tired." Asked Athena, looking at Rose, noticing how tired she looked.

"Huh?.. What?.. Yeah I'm fine." She took another sip of her tea, and tries to smile at them both.

"Maybe you should get going Rose, Derek will make sure you get home safely. I got to go either way, I'm bound to get summoned soon by your uncle Harry, if I'm not "working" along with the boys.."

"Ok, I think I will, I'm starting to feel a bit tired. Maybe I should…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, she collapsed onto the table. Both Derek and Athena jumped off their chairs.

"Rose!"

Derek shook her, but no response came from her.

"Shit!. Rose!.. God!. Rose please!" Athena proceeded to shake her as well, but still no response came from her.

"We have to take her Athena. We need to get her home."

She nodded and moved to grab rose by her left shoulder, as Derek grabbed onto the right.

Everyone in the café, was now looking at them. People came around, asking if they could help. Derek shook his head. And told them, they would take her to a hospital themselves.

The waiter that had been serving them, came over and offered his help.

"No, we are fine, but thank you." Said Athena, as she tugged both Derek and the unconscious Rose towards the door, which was a little ways away, seeing as they had been deep in the back.

"I insist madam. You know, legal purposes." His voice sounded cold and controlled.

Athena eyed him carefully, and her senses screamed danger, but She slowly nodded and unhooked her arm from around Rose.

"Thank you."

The waiter nodded and took Rose's arm. He seemed in a hurry to get them out of the café. Something that didn't sit well with Athena. She caught Derek's eye. And she knew something was wrong as soon as they reached the front door.

Suddenly. A giant **boom**!. Sounded, and they were thrown into the street. Athena scrambled to grab onto Rose and protect her. She didn't notice the waiter carefully pull out a wand and stun Derek. She tried to locate her way to Rose. She was sure she was screaming. But Rose was still unconscious, and couldn't hear her. Everything was ringing, a sudden wave of intense heat, hit her. It all seemed to be in slow motion. She tugged at her badge and moved passed Derek. She didn't notice her badge had broken, and fallen off, it landed by Derek as she was trying to get up. She stumbled and fell back down, she noticed blood was coming down her face, but didn't care, she needed to get to Rose.

It didn't even matter she was getting cut by the glass that flew from the windows, as she crawled.

People were running around screaming and crying. She heard a distant siren in the background. The café was completely gone. As were a few more buildings that had been next to it. What the hell happened?.. She should probably send a Patronus to the Aurors.. But she didn't think she has enough energy to do so. She felt sluggish and tired. She continued to crawl toward Rose's unconscious body.

Athena finally reached Rose, and as she reached her, the waiter grabbed onto them both, and with a maniac crazed look on his face, laughed, dropped a napkin with a message on it, before disappearing from the chaos, leaving behind an injured and unconscious Derek.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dangerous Love:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related... Sadly..**

**Authors Note: this chapter is super long!.. One, because I'm trying to wrap this story up, and two, because well... I wanted to explore Albus's and Scorpius friendship... So here is chapter 20.. Got only two more chapters! Yay!...**

* * *

**Chapter 20: **

**Albus POV**:

"There has been an explosion in muggle London. We need to move now!"

We didn't waste time, and before the stag Patronus had even finished speaking, we were already out the door.

We ran down to the staff room, dad had a small team of Aurors, getting ready to go.

"Where is Auror Smith?" Asked Uncle Ron, looking around the room.

Scorpius and I shrugged our shoulders. She had said she would be back, yet it had probably been about an hour since she had gone.

"Well, try and contact her. Let's go, the faster we get there the easier, it will be to figure out what happened.." Spoke dad.

We all nodded, and headed out to the entrance of the Department, there we were met by a team of Obliviators, and some people from Muggle Relations.

"Right, now, careful when you Apparate. I'll se you all there."

I looked over at Scorpius, and he nodded at me, before Apparating to the scene.

I pictured the building that we had designated as our place of meeting, and felt the pull of being taken from one place to another. I hated it. Never did like Apparating.

Dad made sure we had all arrived, before leading us out the door.

I couldn't believe the scene in front of us. Everything was gone, literally gone. Smoke was coming out of some buildings, and the café along with the buildings on either side were nonexistent.

"Bloody hell, Merlin.." Gasped Uncle Ron.

Dad quickly moved to shake hands with the chief of Muggle police.

Uncle Ron, told us to separate and look around for our kind.

The Obliviators set out to do their thing, and Take care of any muggles who saw any magic being preformed during or before the explosion.

"Who do you think did this?" Asked Scorpius, looking around the damage.

"I don't know, but they are some sick bastards. Merlin, you can't even tell what's what."

We carefully stepped around the muggle police, we did earn some weird stares, but no one said anything to us.

My stomach twisted, and I felt sick.

I did my best not to throw up my lunch, and saw that Scorpius wasn't faring too well either.

"Come on, let's go see what the muggles found." Said Scorpius, as he led us to a small group of muggle police.

Dad was arriving at the same time as us.

"Did you find anything?"

We shook our heads and stared at the small old muggle man holding a clear plastic container thing..

"This was next to a body, large male, maybe twenty five, blonde hair, badly bruised, does it sound like one of your lot?" Asked the man next to dad.

"No, not anyone I know."

He motioned for the container that the older man holding, and lifted the lid. "This was laying next to him… Which is why I decided to contact you.. I figured he was one of yours.." He handed dad the items inside.

"Fuck…" Dad called out for Uncle Ron, holding what we could see was some sort of necklace, in his hand tightly.

Uncle Ron ran over as fast as the debris permitted him, and his face went blank, the moment he looked down at dads hand.

He held a hand to his chest, and collapsed to the ground.

"Ron!." Gasped Scorpius, and ran to his side.

"Dad.. What's wrong?" I asked, scared of what I was going to be told.

"This is an Auror badge. It belonged to Meghan Smith…" He held up the small plaque badge, and handed it to me…" And this was Rose's.." He again lifted a small silver necklace with a crystal rose hanging off it..

"WHAT?!" Yelled Scorpius.. He had been trying to get uncle Ron to stand, and hadn't been paying attention to dad, until dad said Rose.

"What do you mean this was Rose's.. It could be anyone's. I'm sure she isn't the only one that would have a necklace like that.." Said Scorpius in denial. Rapidly shaking his head.

"It is hers, I have that her when she first left for school.." Whispered Uncle Ron. His face was red, and his eyes had tears in them.

The muggles looked uncomfortable yet understanding at the same time.

"What would Rose be doing with an Auror?... And who was the man she was with?" I asked. I'm still confused and I refused to believe that the necklace was Rose's.

"Where was the man taken?" Asked dad. He was fighting to keep his emotions under control.

"Local hospital.. Is he one of yours then?"

"Yes, he's is.."

"Ok, send your people and get to working on removing some of my men's memories, I could of sworn the man that went into the ambulance was changing form…" Grumbled the chief. His face looked tired, I felt bad for him, he had a lot of work to do ahead of him..

He walked to both Uncle Ron and Scorpius, told them something, they both nodded, and with a clap on the back to my dads back, he walked towards the rest of his people.

"Ok, I'll locate the hospital that he was taken too, and Scorpius, Ron, why don't You both go home. Once we find out something, we will let you know.."

"No.. I'm coming with you." Said Scorpius. His face was no longer shocked, he looked positively livid. "I'm going to go, and find out who the hell did this to Rose!." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm coming too." Said uncle Ron from his position on the floor still.

"Fine, but control yourself Scorpius. He might not know anything. And we will be in a muggle hospital." Instructed dad.

I walked over to Scorpius and tried to put a concerned arm around him, he shook me off, and stalked over to Teddy and Adrian.. I sighed and followed. A mad Scorpius was never good. Especially, because he was such a laid back kind of guy, rarely got worked up about much.

"It will be ok Scorpius, she's alive I'm sure of it.." Said Teddy as he patted Scorpius in the arm.

"Yeah, she's a strong woman, she's ok. She might not even of been around during the explosion." Said Zabini.

"I just don't know what I'l do without her.…" Mumbled Scorpius furiously, tugging at his hair in exasperation. I felt so bad for him. Again, he was losing Rose , and we could do nothing about it.

"Scorp.. Calm down mate." I said.. Trying to calm him down, before he did something stupid.

"You don't know what I'm going through Albus." He hissed at me, his grey eyes narrowing, his face red.

"She's my cousin Scorpius, yes I do… " I'm trying to stay strong and not lose my cool with him, but if he keeps looking at me that way, it won't be so easy.

"You don't…. You don't know anything." He hissed at me again.

"Like hell I do!. Athena is missing, now Rose is missing, possibly might of gotten blown up and your telling me I don't know anything!" I said angrily, Raising my arms up and I speak.

Which must have been of the least intelligent thing I have ever said, because a second later I was laying on the floor and Scorpius livid face, was staring down at me, his hand in a tight fist..

"Screw you Potter!.." He shouted, advancing towards me.

He was instantly held back by Zabini. As Teddy leaned down to help me up.. I clutched my nose,which I was sure was broke, because bloody hell, did it hurt, and unusual amounts of blood were flowing from it.

"Scorpius, Albus!" Yelled dad. After hearing and seeing the commotion.

"What is the meaning of this?.. Why are you fighting?" His eyes wide and angry, staring back and forth, between Scorpius and me.

"It was my fault dad, I said something stupid about Rose and Scorpius was only protecting her.." I mumbled through my hands.. Which now had blood running down them..

Dad shook his head at us both, and grabbed onto me and Scorpius.

He dragged us toward the place where we had apparated, and threw us both in. We stumbled in, and almost fell into each other, dad allowed uncle Ron to walk in before slamming the door shut behind him. I felt like a kid again, about to be scolded by dad for trying to blow up Kreacher bed, which was mostly James fault, but dad didn't believe me.. Which, he then forced me to do all of Kreacher's chores for a month without help.. It was the worst month of my life.. But I digress…

"The both of you, are supposed to be partners, and not be fighting between one another!. Your practically brothers for merlins sakes!" Yelled dad at us both..

We both hung out heads in shame. Which didn't do much good for me, because blood came out even faster..

"Ugh, ouch, dad…"

He shook his head, and walked towards me, he pointed his wand at my nose and fixed it.

"Ouch, fuck!" I swore, that bloody hurt!..Don't laugh Malfoy, I'll break yours next." I growled to him, my nose was still in a bit of pain, but not as bad.

"Whatever, Did any of you find the hospital where our mysterious man was taken?.." Asked Scorpius. He looked a bit more calm now, but I'll just keep away from him, just in case. I've had enough pain for one day.

"Yes, Ron sent word to your father, so that we may move him to Mungo's He will send for us when they transfer him." Spoke Dad.

"What else is there to do here?" I asked.

"Not much, it seems like it was a muggle bomb. But, somehow I'm not so sure... It doesn't make sense, and until we don't get the whole story, we won't know exactly what happened… Did either of you know where Smith went?"

"She said she had a lead, and to not follow her, that she would be back in one hour… But, what are the chances that she was meeting Rose, or the mystery bloke?.. Why would she need to meet either one." Said Scorpius. He had sat down next to Uncle Ron. Who still looked devastated.

"I'm going to go and talk to Hermione, I'll see you at Mungo's Harry." He spoke so softly, which is unusual for him, and that made me feel guilty about what I told Scorpius earlier, guess I deserved that punch.

"She's fine Ron, she might not of even of been here.."

I saw Uncle Ron, hand the necklace to Scorpius, he told him something, and then hugged Scorpius tight, he looked shocked for a few seconds, before he hugged him back.

"I'm going to the Burrow, mum and Rose, were going to take the kids over today…" Mumbled Scorpius.

"I'll come with you.."

He looked at me for a second, before saying ok.

Before I apparated to the Burrow, dad stopped me..

"Al, take care of him. Stay with him at all times..He needs you son. I'll see you all as soon as Draco sends word."

He hugged me tight, and I apparated away.

Scorpius was waiting for me, once he saw me,he started to walk toward the Burrow, his steps were determined and tense, I know he was praying with all his might, that Rose was here, and not who knows where.

"Scorpius, hey!, wait up!"

He turned around and stopped.

"What?" He snapped.

"Breath, you can't just go in there and tare the place up looking for her, we don't want to worry anyone before we have too. Don't forget your kids are in there…"

He turns his head towards the run down building, and sighs. He runs a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, before he can even respond, two four year olds come running towards us.

"Daddy!."

"Uncle Al!"

I got down on one knee, and held my arms open wide for Caelum, after he hugs me, he turns to his dad, and I pick up Carina as she comes over to me.

"Your dirty Uncle Al.. What's on your face?" She asked curiously, her grey eyes shining brightly..

I tuck a piece of her shinny blonde hair, behind her ear, and she giggles.

"Nothing, I just spilled ketchup on me.. Where's your Nana?"

"Inside, making lunch, we just woke up. Caelum was taking my dolls daddy." She pouted to Scorpius.

"Caelum, what did I tell you about taking your sisters dolls?"

Caelum's grey eyes, shone mischievously, he bows his head, in shame, which isn't convincing me at all, yet Scorpius falls right for it..

"Don't do it again Caelum."

"Okay, daddy. I won't." He whispers. He shifts in his dad's arms. And faces me, giving me the all too familiar Malfoy smirk.

Devious little kids, these too..

"Albus, Scorpius!. What a surprise dears.." Shrieked Nana Molly. As we walked into the kitchen.

She was preparing lunch, and apparently getting an early start on dinner. Which reminds me, we have family dinner tonight. Well maybe not anymore.

"Hi, where's Rose?" Asked Scorpius, once nana let him go.

She looked at him a bit confused, before turning to call for Astoria.

It always did amaze me, but that lady is beautiful, ever since I could remember, she had been beautiful, and so regal. Mr. Malfoy was a lucky man.

"Scorpius, sweetheart. How are you?" She said as she greeted him, kissing his cheek.

"Fine, mother. And you?"

She let him go, and came to say hello to me.

"Albus, I'm fine dear, joining us for lunch?"

She kissed my cheek, and I blushed a bit.

Scorpius noticed and smirked at me, he walked past me following his mum..

"Don't make me punch you again." He whispered giving me a cheeky smile.

"Git." I mumble, turning even more red.

We walked into the sitting room, and as I was going to sit, we heard a shriek.

We instantly jumped up, and pulled out our Wands. We followed the screaming to the stairs that lead to the first floor, and saw Carina crying her eyes out, and a laughing Caelum, at the top of the stairs.

A broomstick lay broken at the bottom of the stairs, with two dolls attached to it, both dolls had lost their heads on the trip down.

"Caelum!"

"Daddy!" Shrieked Carina.

I had to cover my ears, and next thing we know, the pictures around the sitting room had all exploded.

"Merlin…" Breathed Nana, looking around the at the glass and pictures covering the floor.

I was shocked, I think Scorpius more than me..

"Her fist sign of magic!.. Oh, sweetheart!.." Gushed out Mrs. Malfoy, running towards Carina, who had stopped crying, and was staring shocked at the pictures.

"Mum, where is Rose?" Asked Scorpius, as he went up the status to bring down Caelum.

"Your in trouble young man, understand?" Said Scorpius sternly.

It's funny trying to see him parent, because he was never one to follow the rules, and because we all know it's Rose who makes the rules, and enforces them.

"She said she was going to meet a friend for tea, but hadn't returned yet, why? Is everything ok?" Asked Mrs. Malfoy, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah. I was just wondering."

Nana had by now fixed all of the mess that was created, and had taken a rather reluctant Caelum to the kitchen with her.

We stayed around the burrow for a few hours before dads owl reached us, with a promise to come back for dinner later on, we finally were able to leave the Burrow.

We apparated to Mungo's and set out to the emergency and trauma wing.

Dad and uncle Ron along with a teary eyed Aunt Hermione, met us.

"Ready?."

With a nod from us all, dad leads us into a room, it was the only one around, I looked around and saw no healers, at all.

"In here"

He ushers us into a large room. In the middle of it, was a bed, with a man laying on it, he looked unharmed, except for the bandaged head, he was sporting, and bruises.

"Hello, my name is Auror Harry-"

"I know who you are, no need to introduce yourselves"

"Very well then. Seeing as you know us, why don't you introduce yourself.."

I stared closely at this man, he had shaggy dirty blonde hair, wether it was from the explosion, or just his color, I couldn't be sure, his deep brown eyes, they seemed so familiar. But I couldn't place him in my memory.

"It's me, Derek. " he said.

"What?!"

It took about two seconds for it to sink in, before I knew it, dad and uncle Ro, each had a hold on Scorpius.

"You fucken asshole!.. Where is she?!" He yelled."I'm going to kill you!. Tell me!"

"Scorpius!.. Stop!"

Aunt Hermione slowly walked over to the bed, I was still to shocked to even move.

"What happened?" She asked extremely calmly, which made me extremely nervous.

Derek, the bastard, sighed and closed his eyes..

"Rose received a letter, she contacted Athena, who then contacted me, we all agreed to meet in muggle London…"

"Rose? What does Rose have to do with Any of this?" Asked Uncle Ron. Tightening his grip on Scorpius. Who looked fit for murder.. Maybe someone should take his wand..

"She was keeping Athena's where about a secret, Athena asked me to contact Rose, and after that, Rose was our contact from within the family. She didn't want to at first, but well, I had to convince her..."

"What did you do?" Growled Uncle Ron, looking over to dad, who was staring at Derek with narrowed eyes.

"I convinced her, by telling her, that the faster Athena and I found who ever is behind Jackson's death, we could return her memories. She didn't want too, like I said, she said she couldn't do that to Scorpius and Albus. In the end, she decided to help us, but under the condition that we did not include her in anything."

"Well, that didn't work now did it?" Hissed out Scorpius.

Boy, can he stay mad.

"I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but one moment we were all ok, and next thing we are being thrown down by a giant boom.."

He rubbed his forehead, and sighed.

"What about Meghan Smith?.. Why did you have her badge?" Asked dad.

"Who?.. Oh, she's safe. But Athena is not."

"What?.." I asked.

"Athena, has been impersonating an Auror for the past three months. The real Meghan Smith, she's in the Bahamas with her boyfriend.. Rose was brewing the polyjuice potion for her.."

"Why didn't she just use her metamorphmagus abilities?" Asked aunt Hermione..

"She hasn't been able to morph her appearance since her grandfather died.." He mumbled, gripping his bedsheets tightly.

"I should of believed her, when she said something was wrong with the tea, and I should of noticed Rose's constant stare at the waiter.."

"What do you mean?" Asked Aunt Hermione.

"The waiter that was serving us, he kept looking over to our table, Rose looked more nervous than usual, and Athena spit out her tea, she then slapped our tea cups out of our hands, and said they had been messed with, we of course didn't believe her, we both thought she had finally gone crazy, but then Rose collapsed and as we tried to take her out of the café, and home, the same man who was our waiter, came over and helped us take her out, Athena was walking next to me, and I was holding onto Rose.. Next thing I know, there is a huge boom, and I'm laying on the floor, with Rose's necklace, and Athena was laying close by me, I looked up, and saw his face, and then that's all…"

"Was it him?" Asked dad cautiously…

"Yes, I'm sure it was, he was using a disguise, much as we were…" He took a deep breath and leaned back into his pillow, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"We were so stupid, he was always a step ahead.. And the only place we never looked is the place he took them too.. I feel like such and idiot…"

"So, you know where they are?" I asked hope starting to form in my heart.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I do believe he took them to the last place we would ever look." He gave me a look, and smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you remember when Athena took you to see her home, and she told you the story of the house across the bay?.."

House across the bay?.. What the bloody hell…

"Not really, what about it?"

"Really?.. Well, it's my family's home… She and I used to play there, along with everyone in her family and mine… I can't tell you who took her, but I can help you get there.. Once we are there, it's up to Albus to let us in…"

Everyone turns to look at me, and I'm more confused than anything.. What does he mean?.. Why me?..

"Why him?" Asked Scorpius.

"He's expecting us to follow him, he thinks I'm not well enough to keep messing up his plans.."

"So.. Your saying he's expecting us?. All of us?" Asked dad.. He looks as confused as I do.

"Yes, I don't know what his game with Rose is.. But, I know he still harbors the obsession he had with her.."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Growled Scorpius. Dad and Uncle Ron had let go of him by this point.

"What I just said. He's taken her for some weird reason, that only makes sense to him.." He said it as casual as if nothing was going on..

"Ok… That makes no sense what so ever." Mumbled dad.

We all stayed quiet for a few minutes, just staring at Derek.

Sometimes what this guy said, didn't make any sense to me. I don't trust him at all, yet for some reason, I feel like what he is saying make sense, well about as much sense as it should.

"Ok, well then, we need to regroup and form a plan of action. We can't simply just barge in and expect him to welcome us with open arms." Said Uncle Ron.

"Ok, and your coming with us, we need you to get us there, and help us.."

No one said anything, and soon after Scorpius and I left, leaving only dad and my aunt and uncle to talk with Derek.

We walked in silence, things didn't add up, how could Athena of had planned all this?. Why was Rose in on it?..

"Things don't add up.." Mumbled Scorpius.

"I know mate.. Things don't make sense, but don't worry we will get her back.."

It won't be easy, but Rose is coming home regardless of whatever happens.. As for Athena, she had a lot of explaining to do..


	21. Chapter 21: Part 1:

**Dangerous Love:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter..**

**Authors Note: ok, so I had to break this into two parts. This part one.. So here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Part 1**

**Scorpiua POV:**

"Two days!.. It's been two days, and we still haven't gotten a clue as to when we are leaving!." I yelled.

Everyone in the room is staring at me with sympathetic faces, that's the last thing I need, sympathy and pity.

"We are leaving tomorrow Scorpius, Derek is perfectly fine to travel, and he will be here tonight." Spoke Harry calmly.

"Ok, and then what?"

"We leave first things tomorrow morning. Before dawn. We will arrive during the night, and surprise him."said Ron.

He looked just as bad as I did.

"I told you, he's expecting you, and won't be surprised to see you." Spoke a voice from the door.

We turned our attention to the door, and there stood a smiling Derek. His hair had returned to its regular colouring.

"I thought you weren't allowed out until tonight.." Said Harry.

"Change of plans, we leave right now."

He took out a portkey, and set it on the table.

"I hope you are all wearing comfortable shoes, we will be walking…"

He looked at each one of us, and his gaze rested on me.

"She's ok, he hasn't harmed her." He told me.

"You better be sure of that." I said. Anger rising in my chest again.

"We will leave a note for the family to read, and know where we have gone." Spoke Harry, summoning some parchment and a quill.

The door once again, burst open, and an incredibly angry Luke stood there. A hand appeared and grabbed him, and Arabella stood next to him, with James by her side.

"James, what.. Luke?" Asked Harry worried.

Luke rushed forward and launched himself at Derek. Who didn't even raise a hand or wand to defend himself.

"Bastard!. I will kill you!. You didn't think I figured you out!. You helped him!. And then you tried to cover it up!."

Everyone was too stunned to help Derek.

What did he mean, Derek helped him.. Who is him?.. I'm so bloody tired of not knowing!.

"Luke!" Yelled Arabella. She pulled him off Derek. And then proceeded to round on Derek herself.

She got done on the floor next to him, and grabbed him by his cloak.

"She trusted you!. I trusted you!. I put my own fucken trust in you. And what did you do!?. You screwed my sister while you were with me!. Yeah, you think your memory charmed couldn't be reversed now did you!?. You are a pathetic little bastard. And you will pay for it. Mark my words.. Derek Rosehill, you will pay for this, by my grandfathers name, you will pay…" Her words were filled with such venom, that even I was scared of her. She kicked him, and spit in his face.

Before the Rosier siblings could kill our only contact to Rose and Athena, Harry and Ron, restrained them.

"Enough!. Someone explain what the hell is going on!" Yelled Harry over Luke, and Arabella's screams.

"_Silencio_." I whispered to both of them. They eyed me with such anger and venom, I almost undid the spell.

"_Incarcerous_" said Albus pointing his wand at Derek.

"Ok, now.. Scorpius will undo the spell on you both.. But, I want you both to calmly explain to us just what exactly is going on." Said Harry, he had gone into full Auror mode, as had Ron.

"Teddy, Adrian, Ron.. Your in charge of Derek." They nodded and moved towards Derek." Scorpius, Albus and I, we will speak to Luke and Arabella.. Um, James. I guess you can come too."

I undid the spell, when he looked at me, and watched Luke and Bella, still give murderous glares to Derek.

"He's helping him. He's with him. We haven't been able to figure out exactly who he's helping, but it all makes sense. He knew about Jason's death, and how it was destroying Athena, he used that to completely have her trust him, and then when all these random things start to happen to her, she ran right to him, just as it was planned.." Explained Luke.

"I'm confused, could it be that maybe he is trying to help us?.." Asked James.

"He's going to leave us to a suicide mission isn't he?" I asked. It all makes sense now, why he is so calm and ready to leave right away.

"Yeah, he can get us there, but I wouldn't put it past him to kill us off one by one, until only you, and Albus are left."

"Bloody hell.. So what do we do?" Asked Harry..

"We take him. And keep him tied up. He's amazing at non verbal spells, so he needs to be watched at every turn." Spoke Arabella.

"He told Albus, that he was the only one that could get us inside.."

They both stared at me, and laughed.

"He's lying, he just wants you all too feel weak and vulnerable, there is only one way in, and it's through the back.."

"How?.." I asked confused.

"Did you forget we are metamorphmagus, and also animagi..?" Smirked Luke..

"How come Athena can't morph, but you two can?" Asked Harry, with a concerned face.

"She's a lot more emotional, and the lies and problems that she had been facing have taken their toll. Her magic is weakening. We need to get her out fast. As for Rose, we couldn't find her in the house at all.. Or even the man who took them. We have searched and searched the house, and nothing.. He's not there... " said Luke sadly.

I screamed in frustration and turned to the nearest wall, and took out all of my frustrations, anger, and desperation out. I didn't stop until James pulled me back from the wall.

"Calm down Malfoy.. She might not be there.." He said softly.

I looked around the room, Ron and Albus, looked as desperate as I did. Teddy and Adrian, looked at me with concerned looks on their faces.

Pity, that's what was in all of their eyes, pity, for poor Scorpius Malfoy. I hated pity.

"If you are all done. We need to go." Spoke Derek. His face was still bloody and bruises had began to form..

"Shut up asshole!. Your in a hurry to get us killed aren't you?" Yelled Luke.

Derek laughed, and shook his head.

"Your wrong Luke.. I'm not against you. I'm helping you. It's your anger and frustration that has lead you to think of me as the enemy.. Admit it, you never have liked me. Not even when I dated Arabella, which I'm sorry for Bella. I never meant to hurt you. And I'm sorry I had to erase myself from your memories."

I saw her tense and try to walk to him, only to be held back by James. He softly kissed her head, and she relaxed.

"See, it worked out for you. You met James Potter, and now your happy. I don't regret my decision to take your memory, but I know for a fact that you are happy, your happy that I did."

We stood around in anxious and uncomfortable silence. The tension in the room, was only growing and growing.

"Enough talking, let's get going. Teddy, Adrian, Ron, stay with Derek at all times. Albus, Scorpius and I will walk behind you. Luke and Bella, you will both lead the way and do what you have to do to get us in. And James..You need to stay here. You have no training as an Auror, and Amy needs one of you to stay with her."

"Dad, I'm coming. Bella needs me, and did you forget I was the best in my DADA class?.."

He turned to Bella, and held onto her hand tightly.

I can see Harry's mind racing, and trying to decide. He finally gives in, and nods.

"Stay with your brother."

With that he grabs the portkey, and we all clamour around it.

We feel the pull of the portkey, and soon we are being transported to our destination, it felt like we had been traveling for ever, when suddenly, we stopped at the top of a hill, it was overlooking the ocean, and it was extremely cold. I could see my breath, I stood up and cleaned off the mud.

I saw everyone else do the same, and we all walked towards the bottom of the cliff.

There was only two homes, large ancient looking Victorian home, and a larger home, with pillars. It was larger than any other house. But not as large as Malfoy Manor.

"Bloody hell, where are we?" Asked James.

"Welcome to Rosehill Place."

I focused once again on the home. Trying to figure out which one was Rose in.

"Um, Luke?.. Which one is it?." I asked.

"The one with the pillars, The Victorian is a decoy home, the mansion, is not visable to Muggles." Explained Arabella, brushing some hair off her eyes. She looked over to see James awed face.

"Cool isn't it babe?"

"Can you say money?" He said.

"The Rosehill family is as old as mine. Except, that we are richer and more powerful. And our home is twice the size of this one." Said Arabella. Laughing at all of our shocked faces.

"And you thought you were rich Malfoy." Said Adrian.

"Shut up Zabini."

That caused a few laughs and some of the tension was lifted. That is, until Derek spoke.

"Your wasting time."

"Shut up." Hissed Luke.

"Alright Bella, Luke, lead the way." Said Harry, his wand out and raised.

They nodded, and Arabella kissed James, before disappearing, and in her place was a small, black cat. Next to her was a larger figure. I didn't see what it was until, he walked past me, he was a large black dog.

I heard a large intake of breath, and saw Harry look at Luke.

No doubt, remembering Sirius Black.

"Harry.. Mate. Come on." Urged Ron, pushing him forward.

He nodded slowly. And motioned for the rest of us to follow.

It was creepy, walking in the dark. We walked past the decoy home, and the large garden. We had to be careful and extremely quiet.

"Does anyone live here?" Asked Albus.

I shrugged, if anyone did. They didn't know about the illegal kidnappings of innocent witches, in the main house.

"This is my families summer home. It's winter, so no one is home."

Ron and Harry looked around the grounds, it was completely barren, no plants were visible.

"What's that hole in the ground?" I asked..

"What hole?" Asked James looking back towards me.

"Al! James!."

It didn't do any good. They had both fallen and we're now making extreme amounts of noise.

"Albus, James!. Stop moving!"

"Help! Dad!. Help!"

Something was defiantly wrong, they couldn't swim up. Everytime they tried, they were being dragged down.

It was only a matter of seconds, before they were completely submerged in the water.

"Wingardium Leviosa". I yelled.

Nothing. If anything, it made it worse.

"Derek! What the hell?!"

"Move aside!" He yelled.

I saw Harry removing his robes, and shoes.

"Harry no!.."

Luke and Bella raced back, in human form.

"Oh my god, James!" She yelled franticly.

"Derek. Do something!" Yelled Luke.

"Where is Derek!?.. Fuck we lost him!" Yelled Teddy.

"Look!" I yelled.

He was in the water, and had somehow undid his ropes, that had been bounding him.

Albus suddenly came up, and seconds later so did James.

We finally were able to levitate them out.

Albus came around first, he chocked up water, and was holding on to his throat, his hair was stuck to his face, and I noticed burns on his wrists.

James took a bit longer, but eventually came around too. Bella, threw herself at him, causing him to wince in pain. She let him go and he fell backwards into the ground.

"Ow, I think I broke some ribs." He moaned.

"James, Albus. Merlin, what was in that water?" Asked Harry.

Hurrying to dry off his children.

"Does anyone know how to heal?" Asked Luke..

"Louis showed me a few.." I mumble.

"Do it then." Urged James. His face still showing the pain he was in.

"Ok."

I raised my Wand, and pointed it to James ribs. I tried very hard to remember the spell Louis showed me.

I heard James grunt out in pain, and I opened my eyes, he was breathing hard, and clutching his ribs harder.

"James!?"

" I'm fine.." He groaned. "Bloody hell, what was in that water?"

"Mom and dad put a jinx on it, it's mostly to keep Muggles away. But I'm not sure Exactly what it was.." Said Derek. His hair and clothing still wet, he started to shiver in the cold, and I dried off his clothes for him. He gave me a great full smile, and walked back to Teddy, and Adrian.

"Alright, let's keep going."

Bella kissed James again, and after he assured her, he would be more careful, she changed back into a cat.

Luke followed and, soon we all started to walk towards the house again.

It took us almost half an hour to just reach the back door, especially since James and Albus still were a bit sore.

We saw Bella and Luke back to a door.

They stopped at it, and waited for us to get close. Luke went over to Derek and Growled at him, and pushed him forwards.

"Open it."

He reached towards the handle, and slowly turned it. My heart was beating into overdrive. I was so close to finding Rose, and so close to getting her the hell out of here, and home to our children.

"Come on them.."

Bella led the way, and we were walking down a narrow corridor, it reminded me of the secret passages in Hogwarts. I saw Al, smile and look at me.

"You ok son?" Asked Harry, as he helped James walk.

"Fine dad." He still looked in pain, but he was holding on strong.

"We are getting close to the entrance to the kitchen. Once we are there, Bella will lead us to the room where Athena is." Whispered Luke. He had transformed back, and was walking behind Harry.

"Ok. What about Rose?" I asked.

"I'm going to look again, we will find her Scorpius, I promise." Said Luke.

"We will Scor, she's here. Safe and sound." Said Teddy.

We stopped and Derek once again opened up the door.

We walked into a large kitchen. We still couldn't light any room, so we had to depend on the little moonlight, that was shining in through the windows.

"We need to head upstarts. Hurry. We only have a few hours before the sun comes up." Whispered Luke.

I grabbed Derek by the back of his cloak, and dragged him with us,

Our steps echoed on the cold floor..

The walls were bare, no pictures of any kind were hung up. It gave the place a cold dark feeling.

"Here is the first floor, come one, this way, keep up, and try not to make so much noise."

The room we had arrived in was magnificent, it reminded me of the entrance to the great hall.

Except much more elegant. Mum would of gone mad with all the antiques and vintage look that this place exhumed.

"Bloody rich people." Whispered Albus.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled.

Derek just smirked and kept walking.

He stopped at a particular table, and picked up a small frame.

I walk over to him, and saw him smiling sadly. In the frame was a picture of a small blonde haired girl, and a equally small black haired boy. Both in swimming clothing and matching toothless grins.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"My baby sister…" He sniffed, and cleared his throat.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, after I left my family, I never again talked to her…"

He took out the picture and put it inside his cloak.

"What was her name?" I asked curiously.

"Leah."

We stopped once we reached the second floor, and Bella transformed back into herself.

"Alright, Athena is here somewhere. We will move together. And locate her. After, she might be able to tell us where Rose is, and who is it that brought them here."

We all nod and turn to check each room.

I opened the door to my left, and it was completely empty, same with all the rooms I searched through.

I was growing frustrated, and impatient.

"Nothing, where is she?" I whispered furiously to myself.

Derek is still with me, following me.

"Let's go met up with the others"

We walk out of the room, and as I'm about to close the door, I hear a small muffled noise.

I slowly opened the door, and carefully walk inside, Derek right behind me.

"Go, and find everyone else, I think I heard something..." I told him.

He nodded slowly, and walked out the door.

"Hello, anyone in here?"

A few more muffled noises, and I follow the noise.

"I'm an Auror, I'm here to help."

More noises, and I opened the closet door, inside is a chair, and tied to that chair is a beaten and bloodied Athena.

Her eyes are wide and crazed. Her blonde hair is stuck to her head, most of it had dried blood on it..

"Athena?". I whispered horrified.

She looks down, and I notice she had some sort of cloth stuck in her mouth.

"Bloody hell. Here wait. I'll take it off. Are you alright?"

She nods, and I get to working on untying the cloth.

I finally give up, and use magic to get rid of it.

"Fuck!. Scorpius, Rose is in trouble.. Untie me. Hurry! Don't trust Derek. Please. Listen to me."

I shakily waved my wand, and the ropes tying her disappear.

"What happened?.." I asked, as I helped her get up.

Her knees were shaky, and she was using me to support herself.

"We got it all wrong. Derek, I can't believe I was so stupid.. Scorpius, I'm so sorry… We need to get away before he comes back." She whispered urgently.

She looked scared and so vulnerable.

It pained me to see her like this.

"Where is Rose?"

"He has her in the third floor. She still unconscious. I don't know why. But I tried to get to her, and he found me trying to escape, so he threw me in here."

"Alright. Come on. Let's get out of here."

I helped her walk out of the room, and we slowly walked to the stairs that lead to the third floor.

We didn't get far, before Albus came running and hugged Athena.

Squeezing her tight, and making her wince in pain.

He let her go, and then suddenly kissed her.

I stood there awkwardly, and coughed a bit to remind them we had a mission to do.

"Now I know how you feel Al, when I kiss Rose.. But, you can let go of her now, that's still my baby cousin..." I said disgusted.

"Whatever scorp. Merlin, Athena, what happened to you?". He asked.

"We don't have time for explanations, we need to hurry."

We ran up the steps, well tried.

Athena couldn't really walk, let alone run.

"Where is Ron and Harry?.. Hell, where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Beats me. I went alone. I thought they would be with you."

That can't be good. We weren't supposed to gotten separated.

"Athena. Did Derek do that to you?" I asked her.

"No, it was a man with a mask. He never took it off, not even when I was duelling him. He knew all of my moves, he knew me so completely that he placed anti magic spells in the the room he first had me in. Although, I could of sworn I saw Luke and Bella snooping around here. I was going in and out of conscious, but I promise, I felt someone lick my face, and a small black cat cuddling me." She whispered.

How many bloody steps does this staircase have?.. I'm already out of breath.

"We're getting close." Said Athena, breathlessly.

"Ok."

"Scorpius!, Albus!"

We turned around and saw a red faced Ron Weasley running up to us.

"Athena! Blimey. What the bloody hell happened to you?!" He asked shocked.

"Long story, we need to get to Rose."

We heard noises and shouts coming our way.

We all looked at each other, and suddenly a jet of red light went right past me.

"Run!" Yelled Athena.

We ran, and had to keep dodging spells.

"Shit!" Screamed Albus, as a picture next to him exploded.

He tripped and I had to help him up. Barely missing a spell being shot my our way.

"Who is attacking us?!" I yelled at Athena.

"I'm not sure!"

We reached the top, and followed Athena into a larger hallway.

"Which way!?" Yelled Ron.

"This way!"

We ran after her, and I noticed the cut in her arm.

Albus looked worse, his face was cut, from the glass that exploded, his wrist were still burnt, and now he was sporting large bruises around his arms.

I wondered what I looked like.

I shook my head, and focused on finding Rose, we found the door, and my heart speed up even more, once we opened this door, we would find Rose.


	22. Chapter 21: Part 2:

**Dangerous Love:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter..**

**Authors Note: ok, so This part Two!... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Part 2:**

**Scorpius POV:**

"In here! Hurry!"

We all ran in, and Athena ran over to the bed.

On the large bed, layed Rose. She looked so peaceful, her hair was perfectly laying around her, she looked completely unharmed. I breathed a small sigh of relief and walked towards her.

"She's cold." Mumbled Albus. His eyes shining bright with tears.

"What?" Gasped Ron. Running towards her.

He grabbed onto her hands, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Rosie, Rosie baby. It's me, dad.. Rosie come on, wake up Rose."

"Move over, I need to wake her."

Athena ran to, what I suspect was the loo, and came back with a large vial.

"What is that?.." I asked. As I walked to Rose's other side.

"Wideye Potion"

She took of the cork and picked Rose's head up.

"Scor, help me open her mouth.. She needs to completely drink this."

"How did you.."

She cut me off, and grabbed my arms.

"Trust me.."

I swallowed, and went to open Rose's mouth.

"Ok, one, two, three.. Here.. Come on Rose. Swallow it." She begged.

We all held out breaths..

And I prayed to Merlin, or anyone really. That Rose would wake up.

"What was wrong with her?."

"She was drugged. The tea, it had a very strong sleeping drought, and when the explosion went off, she hit her head extremely hard…" Explained Athena.

Suddenly, Rose took a sharp breath, and opened her eyes…

"Rose!"

I instantly jumped to her side, and she put up her hand.

"Scor.." Her voice was hoarse. But, she still smiled at me.

"Rosie."

"Daddy.. Water.. What happened?" She asked.

She sat up slightly, and held onto her head.

"I feel like I was ran over by the Hogwarts Express." She mumbled. Opening her eyes, and taking the water her dad gave her.

"You were drugged Rosie.. But no time to explain. We need to get going." Ushered Athena.

Rose slowly got out of bed, and held onto me.

It felt so bloody good to have her back. When she started to stumble, I picked her up, bridal style, and walked out the door.

We didn't even make it to the second floor, before we were being attacked again.

I slowly let Rose down. And since she didn't have her wand, I had to make sure she stayed with me at all times.

"_stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!"

"_Confringo_!"

"Scorpius!. Apparate with Rose to the first floor, and try to get out the front door! Use _reducto_ if you have too!"

I nodded and grabbed Rose. I saw Athena dodge another spell, and return it right back.

"Scorpius, I love you. I love you so much, and if we don't make it, know that you will always be the only one for me!." She hugged me tight, and kissed me.

I kissed her back, and tightened my grip on her.

" I love you too… Rose so much. We will make it. I promise." I whisper.

"Hurry up! Fucken hell!.. Hurry up!.._Diffindo_!."

I see Albus fall, and scream in pain.

I tried to reach out to him, but was stopped by Rose. Her eyes full of fear, and her mouth wide open.

I turned around, and saw Derek and some masked guy, running up the stairs.

"Go scorp!.. Go..! _Crucio_!.. " yelled Athena.

"Scorpius, we can't leave them."

"Your right. Get behind me."

_"Everte Statum"_ I yelled, causing the mask man to fly backwards.

"Get Albus!.. Get him!" I yelled at Athena.

She ran to Albus, who had stopped up and was pointing his wand at Derek.

"_Immobulus_" he yelled.

Derek easily blokes it, and throws Albus back, once more.

"Harry!." Yelled Ron.

I turned to see Harry, and the rest, running toward us.

Luke tries to disarm Derek.

And he is thrown against the wall just like Albus.

"Luke!. Bella!" Yelled Athena. She tried to move towards them, but Derek stopped her.

"Don't move. You move, and I'll kill them." He said coldly.

"How could you?" She asked.

"I want all of your wands, now!."

When we didn't give them up, he disarmed us.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the masked man walk up the stairs.

He looked at me, and I felt suddenly very cold. I gripped Rose's hand tight, and her warmth gave me chills.

"Well, well.. Look who we have here."

He walked up to me, and grabbed my face.

"I been waiting for you…" He looks around at us all.." All of you. You see. At first my problem wasn't with any of you, but then Rose, here came by, and well… She messed up my plans.."

He reached behind me and grabbed Rose by the hand.

She screamed a bit, and fell silent when he placed a finger on her lips.

"Let go of her!. Get your hands off her!" I yelled.

"Tut, tut. How much love.. " he said laughing." She means nothing to me. She has served her part, she brought me Athena.." He released us both, and I Instantly grabbed ahold of Rose.

"Move!. Everyone down to the first floor.!" Yelled Derek.

We all moved down the steps, my mind was working fast. If I could only reach my wand.

I turned around and saw Luke jump to the side. Grabbing Derek down with him.

"Let him go Luke. He's only doing his job." Spoke masked man."You three need to really relax, we are all with friends, after all."

He went to Athena, and stroked her face, brushing her hair back, and gripping it.

"Aren't we my sweet Athena.."

"Let me go asshole.." She said through gritted teeth.

"Now, now. Is that the way to greet me. I still haven't forgotten about the scars your little scuffle left me.. You should of known better than to duel me.. You know I'm better.. It's funny, you haven't figured it out yet, Rose did. Which is why she was unconscious this whole time.. Yet, she knows the rules, she can't spoil my fun, or he dies.." He said pointing to me.

I felt Rose shrink back into me.

"Who are you?.. And what do you want with me?!.. Why any of them!?"

He tightens his grip on her hair, causing her to wince in pain.

"I want revenge, I want to watch you all, every single one of you Rivers suffer, to feel the pain, of loosing someone you love.. To feel what it's like to be an outcast, someone no one understands.. "

"That doesn't make sense!. Please let me go.." She whispers to him.

"Your dead old grandfather killed my father, your father made sure all of my fathers money and processions had been taken away. Your brother and sister killed my brother, and you.. You did the worst thing out of all of them. You used me, you used me, and you used him." He pointed at Derek, who now had Luke pinned on the floor. " I had to live years without my parents, my mother, she ran away. And abandoned us when dad died. We were raised by filth. They didn't understand us. They don't understand our kind. They shunned us, and treated us like freaks...Then it came time to go to school, and who did we met?. Why perfect little Athena Lee Rosier-Rivers, and her perfect siblings and cousins, loved by all, looked up too.. And who was I?. A sad pathetic poor kid, and then I met Derek. He turned out to be my salvation. See,his mom, was my moms sister.."

"What?" Whispered Athena.. She started to walk away from him, her eyes wide, and her mouth wide open..

"That's right. Your figuring it out aren't you?.. Yes, see I knew about Derek's little crush on you.. And I used it to get close to you. I got adopted by my aunt, I learned to proper ways to behave like I belonged, but people still saw me as that poor pathetic loser. So I started to practice the darker side of magic, I became extremely good at transfiguration.."

"It can't be.. You.. But your.." She had a hand over her heart now. She was breathing hard, and Rose was silently shanking next to me, everyone else around the room, was as confused and lost as I was , well except Luke and Bella.

"I grew up, you grew up, I made you fall in love with me. But, Derek thought he could be smart, and tried to go against me.. His abilities as a seer, they were getting in my way, so I sent him away. But, your dear uncle decided you needed to train in Texas. That hadn't been part of my plan, to have you both fall in love. I spent my whole life planning this day Athena, and I'm not going to let any of you ruin it. I will get justice, and I will finally avenge my father and brother."

He pealed of his mask, and Athena fainted, Luke and Bella, they stood shellshocked, both staring with horror filled eyes, at the young man in front of me.

His dark brown hair was long, and falling into his large bright green eyes, his gaze was cold, and calculating.

He smiled cruelty and raised his wand again.

"Who are you?.." I asked.

He raised and eyebrow to me, and laughed a cruel laugh.

"It doesn't matter, once I kill you, it won't matter.."

He pointed his wand at me, and next thing I know, a large black dog, is running full speed at the man.

Soon, there is a massive amount of chaos.

I grabbed Rose and threw her into the closest closet I could find.

"Harry, Ron!." I yelled, pointing towards Luke and the man fighting.

Albus was busy reviving Athena, and James was holding back Arabella.

"What's going on?" He yelled.

I was about as lost as he was.

I saw Derek making his way towards Al, and point a wand at his back.

"Coward!" I yelled, running towards him.

He turned to face me, and we started a duel.

He was sending spells faster than I could bloke them. Teddy and Adrian ran to my side and we all shot spells towards Derek.

"Who's the coward now!" He taunted.

"Still you!" Yelled Teddy, as he blocked a particularly nasty spell.

"_Crucio_!" I yelled.

It hit its target, and Derek landed on the floor screaming and withering in pain.

"_Crucio_!" I repeated.

Watching in satisfaction as he withered and screamed.

"Scorpius!." I heard Teddy yell.

Luke had transformed again, and was now bleeding heavily from his head.

He was staggering a bit, and then he fell, unconscious onto the floor.

A blood curling scream came out of both Bella, and the now awake Athena.

They both rushed to him. While Harry and Ron duelled the unnamed man.

Albus joined in on our fight, and sent another _Crucio_ towards Derek.

"James! .. Get them out!" Yelled Harry over the commotion.

"I can't move. I'm stuck to the floor!."

He yelled back, as he was blocking spells.

"I'm sorry James. I had to do it." Yelled Bella.

She undid the spell, and as soon as he reached them, the unnamed man, sent James flying through the air.

We heard a hard thump, and James fell unconscious as well.

"James!"

Arabella made her way toward him, and stood in front of him.

"You will pay for that asshole!. Both of you!. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Her jet of green light barely missing the man.

"Athena!, who is that?!" I yelled. Still trying to keep Derek on the floor, and unable to fight back.

She still appeared to be in shock, but somehow she stood up, and made her way to him.

"So you want to play now?" He teased. Sending a spell towards her.

She blocked it, and kept waking towards him.

"I'm not going to play, I'm done playing, what your going to do is tell me how you did it?..How did you cheat death?..Who was it that was killed that night?..Who are you really?..Your going to tell me, and then I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you, for killing my grandfather, and harming those I love.. So tell me Jason, how did you do it?.." Her voice was cold, and full of hatred and hostility.

And, all I could think about, was Jason?.. The same Jason that has been dead for years now?.. What the hell is going on?..


	23. Chapter 22

**Dangerous Love:**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter...**

**Authors Note: AND we are at the end of our story!. Yay.!...**

**I'm glad I actually finished this, even when I got no response back on it, and almost basically gave up on it.. **

**But I didn't, so here is the conclusion to Dangerous Love:**

* * *

**"No matter how hard the past, you can always begin again..." **

**-Buddha...**

**Chapter 22:**

**Albus POV:**

Everyone was quiet. Well more like shocked.

So that was Jason..

I must admit, the guy was extremely good looking, I can see how he managed to get Athena to fall for him..

"Tell me.. Who was it?"

We all turned to look at Jason, and he smiled at her, walking towards her, and circling around her..

"A muggle, a poor simple muggle, a bit of memory modifying and a good Imperious Curse.." He spoke so casually, like it was the most casual thing to do in the world and not highly illegal..

"A muggle?.. What?.. He looked just like you.." She whispered, following him around with her eyes only..

I looked over to Scorpius, who looked just as shocked and confused as I did..

I didn't see Rose, but I'm sure he must of gotten her to hide..

"Well, that's easy.. A bit of transfiguring, and voila, he turned into me.. Didn't you think it was curious that he never raised a wand to defend himself?.." He sneers at her..

She shook her head.. "I was kinda more worried about Bella and Luke.. Did.. Did you plan all of that?.." She asked slowly, turning her head to see him..

"Of course, I knew Niko had it in for you.. And what better way than to keep my plans going, than planting that idea into his head, and releasing him from prison.."

Athena narrowed her eyes, and looked over to me, I tried to smile at her, but she looked away too soon..

"Of course you did… But, why Rose?"

Scorpius and Uncle Ron, are paying rapid attention now..

"She was never part of the plan, but for some reason, the moment I saw her being taken by Niko, something snapped inside of me.. I felt the need to protect her.. It scared me.. Plus I knew that if anything happened to her, my plan wouldn't be able to continue.."

He looked in the direction of Scorpius, and evilly smiled at him..

"I don't understand, they gave me your wand.. I had it encased in a crystal box, and Rose placed a special charm on it… How did you get it?.. Because I know, for a fact that's the original one.."

"Simple, I had Derek fetch it for me.."

I looked over to Derek, he's just sitting there on the floor, a complete emotionless face, he looked like he could care less about being here.. I knew that he was never one to be trusted…

"It doesn't matter anymore.. This is between you and me Jason.. Let them go.."

"No. I want them to see you suffer and die.." He said happily, touching her face, and leaning down to slowly brush his lips to hers..

I felt myself tense, and Scorpius grabbed me the the arm before I did something stupid, like kill the bastard..

"You know, at one point I think I did love you.. But, my love for revenge overtook any sickening emotion I might of felt for you.." He pushed her and she fell to the floor..

"Yeah. Well the feeling is mutual.."

She stood up and glared at his smirking face..

"Now, let's see.. What to do to you first?.." He tapped his chin thoughtfully and I saw Athena silently communicate with her sister…

Next thing I know, we are engulfed in complete darkness and smoke invaded my lungs..

I feel a heavy weight fall on me, and I can't tell who it Is..

I start coughing and try to desperately search my way through the think cloud of smoke..

"ATHENA!" I heard an angry roar, and followed the noise.

It was dangerous to try and shot spells in complete darkness. You might just hit one of your own.

"Albus! Scorpius!" I heard dad yell..

"Teddy!. Zabini!"

The smoke is causing all of us too coughed desperately..

I got bumped and shot a blind spell, I heard a groan and realized it sounded like Scorpius.

"Shit!. Albus?. Teddy? Adrian?.."

"Scorpius!. Sorry mate!.. Where are you?!" I yelled.

The smoke started to clear and I could nearly make out who was who..

All I kept hearing was loud curses and shrieks coming from somewhere upstairs..

"Thank Merlin your all ok!" Yelled dad, still coughing.. Holding onto a bloody James.

" you ok James." I sighed.

He merely smirked at me and held onto dad..

I turned to look around for who it was that fell on me, and realized it was Teddy..

"Bloody hell! Teddy!" I yelled.

I ran to him, followed by dad and James.

"Teddy!. Merlin, please be ok.. _Rennervate_.." whispered dad..

He handed me James, and we both held our breathes..

Praying he was not dead, and just merely stunned..

"Dad.." I whispered.

Teddy couldn't be hurt, he had to be alright.. He was my big brother in all the sense of the word..

After his grandma died, he cAme to live with us permanently. Hell, my parents even adopted him..

He taught me to fly, and let me sleep in his bed when I was two, and afraid of thunder.. He would always help me deal with James, and when I was going to Hogwarts he told me he would be proud of me even if I was a Slytherin..

I felt tears start to pool around my eyes..

James nugged me to get him closet to Teddy..

"Ted…" I whispered softly.

I had completely ignored the fighting going on..

It didn't matter anymore.. My brother was laying here, on this cold floor, unresponsive..

Scorpius kneeled next to us, he too had tears around his eyes..

"Come on Lupin.. Wake up… Victorie is going to kill us if you don't…" he whispered.

James was staying to nudge him awake..

His blood mixing with teddy's..

Dad tried _Rennervate_ again. And still nothing..

He had tears coming down his eyes now.

He leaned down slowly to Teddy and hugged him tight..

"When Andromeda died, I promised to keep you safe and out of trouble.. I thought I had been doing a good job.. I remember the first time you asked Ginny and I if you could call us mum and dad.. You were so nervous.. Of course you were only ten at the time.. Merlin, Teddy.. Please don't leave us yet.." He was sobbing and holding onto Teddy tightly..

"I love you Teddy.. I know I never say it, but I do.." Said James to him..

Dad opened his arms as wide as he could for us..

We slowly crawled into his embrace and let tears floo freely..

Uncle Ron and Scorpius each had an arm around each other..

I saw a door open and a teary eyed, Rose walked out.

"Rose!. Go back!" Yelled Scorpius at her.

She shook her head, and walked towards us..

For some reason the fighting didn't matter anymore, I looked around and saw Luke's bloodied body still on the floor, and thought of Dom, and how she would feel if he didn't make it.

"As much as I appriciate all of you loving me, maybe you could let me go.." I heard a muffled voice say..

We all jumped and dad held on tight to a smiling Teddy..

"Teddy!" We all yelled..

He smiled at us, and tried to sit up..

"Bloody hell, what happened?" He asked rubbing his head..

"You were stunned.. Anyone seen Zabini?" Asked Scorpius..

Now, that we all looked around, he wasn't anywhere to be found, neither was Derek..

"Must of gone to fight." I said.

"Hey Al.."

I turned my attention back to Teddy, his face was serious now.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me, that if we all make it alive, you will marry Athena.. And I get best man.." He said with a slight Smile.

"Um. Sure…."

He laughed, even if it looked painful, and looked around the almost destroyed room..

"We'll go and help her.. I'll watch over Luke, James, and Rose.."

The last part was meant for Scorpius, who had a tight grip on Rose..

"Alright, are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yea, oh, and Al.. I love you little brother.."

I gave him a bone crushing hug, and got off the floor..

I ran towards the fighting and found Derek and Adrian locked into a fierce duel, each sporting deep cuts and blood coming out of all places..

Merlin, Roxy is going to kill him..

"Albus!" He shouted.

I quickly ran to him, and helped him with Derek.

"It's not your fight Albus!. It's no ones fight, but theirs.." He shouted at me, lazily blocking spells..

"Yeah, well it became my fight when you tricked everyone in my family.." I angrily yelled back.

We all heard a loud shriek, and saw a Arabella, being thrown into a wall..

If Adrian looked bad, she looked worse.

How can this girl deal with so much pain and not already of given up, is beyond me..

"Bella!." I ran towards her, and helped her up..

"Let me go.. I need to help her.." She gasped as she held onto her ribs.

"Your too hurt. Come on, I'll take you To the others.."

Even though she was protesting the whole way down, I still managed to get her to the small group..

"Bella!." Yelled James. As he struggled to get up..

"Jay… I'm ok.. I need to help her.. He needs to pay.. Look at him.." She cried..

"Sh. Calm down.. Sh.. Albus and Scorpius and everyone else will help her…" Said James, as calm as he could..

I left James to console his wife, and ran back up the stairs..

Followed closely by Scorpius and dad..

They had made Uncle Ron stay with the rest, in case they needed extra protection.

"Scor, help Adrian.. Albus, come with me!" Yelled dad.

Scorpius instantly went to help Adrian.

I followed dad, and nothing in my few years as an Auror, had prepared me for what I saw..

Dad and I stared in complete shock at the scene in front of us..

The hall had been completely destroyed..

No picture were on the walls, glass was everywhere, doors had been blown off their hinges. There were holes and burnt marks on the walls.

But what stood out the most, was the streaks of blood, the streaks of blood that ran down the walls, and floor..

Like they had all just been dragged at one point.

In the middle was Athena, her usual blood hair, streaked with large amounts of blood, her clothing was torn, and I could see blood in almost every part of her body..

Even that bastard, had a good amount of blood. He looked just as bad a her..

I instantly ran over to help her, ignoring the sharp pieces of glass, cutting at my legs..

"Albus, get away!." She yelled once she saw me.

"No!, Athena I love you, and I promise if we survive this, I'm marrying you!" I yelled over her.

"Yeah, well ok. I accept!." She yelled back.

I grinned and shot a spell at Jason.

"There wont be a wedding!.. You'll all be dead soon!" He angrily yelled.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Yelled dad, coming to join our fight.

He shot a Patronus charm, and we all watched it fly out of the now nonexistent window..

"They can't help you.." Hissed Jason.

He shot a curse towards dad, and he blocked it easily..

"You think I'm afraid of you?. I'm Harry Potter, I've faced things worse than you.. I defeated Voldemort.. You are no match for me… You hurt my children, yes, Athena and Bella, are as much my children and Albus, James, and Teddy.." Roared my dad.

He raised his wand, and next thing I know, Jason is in pain on the floor.

"That's only the beginning. You have hurt too many people, and_ no one_, I repeat _no one_ hurts my kids!. _Crucio_!"

"No!.. Harry stop!.. This is my fight!" Yelled Athena at dad.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before, he nodded.

"You have hurt one to many people. And you messed with the wrong girl.. I wish I could keep you in pain and agony forever, but I'm not that sadistic as you.. You killed my grandfather, you turned the only person I ever cared about, against me.. Yes, I admit, maybe at one point in my life I liked you.. But, I will never love you the way I loved Derek, or the way I love Albus… " she hissed at him..

My heart have a million little summersaults, I couldn't believe it! She was finally admiring to being in love with me!..

I could jump for joy!.

"Love doesn't exist.. Love is a word not a feeling, love doesn't exist.." Spat out Jason, from his spot still on the floor..

"Love does exist, and it's was keeps this world going.. Something, that you would never understand.. But, it doesn't matter now.. You wont be around to fuck with my life anymore, and once I'm done with you..-"

"You won't do anything to him Lee.." Spoke a voice from behind us.

We turned to see Derek standing behind us.. He was slowly walking towards us.. I Tried to stupefy him, but he blocked the spell, and took my wand and dads.

"Derek.." I growled..

He pushed us both out of his way, and made his way towards Athena and Jason.

"If anyone is going to end this asshole, it's going to be me.. I've taken a beating from your family, and I'll be dammed if I keep getting cursed…"

"Derek?..." Asked Jason uncertainly..

Derek laughed a bit, and cleaned the blood he spit up, off his mouth..

"Where is Scorpius and Adrian?." I asked..

"They will be fine, a bit confused but fine.." He simply said..

Dad looked at me, and ran back to where they had been fighting..

""For years, I had to put up with you.. For years, I had to play this fucken idiot who would do anything to get back at my parents for the way they didn't love him… But, after seeing the way that a family is supposed to love one another, and how it doesn't matter how much you fuck up, they will always be there.. I let you trick me into believing that my family prefers you over me…" He said, shaking his head..

Jason and Athena are looking at him with confused faces, and raised eyebrows..

"So, I went with your stupid plan.. I did everything you asked me too… And then, then I met you…" He looked at Athena. And for a moment I could swear, he looked at her with love in his eyes.." I was supposed to gain your trust, but by doing so.. Doing so I feel in love with you.. And then, then I had a vision of this dam day.. This fucken day, where I die.. If I learned anything, it's that once you have found true love, you should fight to keep it, and never let anything get in your way of your happiness… Be happy Athena, I will always love you…"

He walked to her and slowly lifted her face to his, and kissed her..

I was really getting annoyed of all these blokes kissing her..

"Hey!." I yelled..

He slowly let her go, and he did so, he turns towards me and..

"Make her happy…"

I didn't get to reply to him, because I was suddenly pushed into the wall, and large man, who looked extremely familiar yelled the two words, in the coldest tone, that I had ever hear..

_"Avada Kedavra.."_

A scream sounded around me, And I saw Derek's body slowly hit the ground..

It was all in slow motion, Athena being grabbed by the other Auror, and Jason trying to fight against them..

Spells in every colour flying everywhere, and then..

One spell, one spell as it was all over, I saw the life leaving Jason's green eyes, I saw the vacant look taking over..

I turned to look over to Athena, her hair flying in all directions, her eyes wide, I'm sure she was screaming, but I couldn't hear a thing…

I saw her being handed over to a man, a man who looked haunted and identical to her..

Suddenly, time caught up to me, and I heard Athenas yells..

I instantly rushed to her, and took her from her fathers arms..

"Athena.." I whispered..

Her grey eyes looked at my green ones..

And in the middle of that hallway, in the middle of all the Aurors who had shown up to help, I kissed her, I kissed her like I had never kissed anyone before..

I had finally found my true love, and I understood what Derek had told me..

She deserved to be happy, happy after all the fucked up things she's had to experience in her life..

"Merlin, I love you Athena.. "

She smiled and kissed me..

"I love you too. I'm so sorry for dragging you Into all of this.." She whispered..

"If you hadn't, we wouldn't be here now.."

I hugged her tight to me, and looked around to see my Dad and hers shaking hands and talking..

"Come on, let's let them do their jobs.." I said.

She nodded and accepted my hand..

It felt bloody good to have her like this with me..

We passed dad, he hugged me, and then hugged Athena..

She received a kiss from her dad, and a look that said, we will talk later…

"Let's go find Rose and Scorpius.." She said..

We walked down the stairs, and saw a team of Healers hovered over several bodies..

She let go of my hand, and ran towards her brother and sister..

"Rio!"

A man with blonde hair turned around and opened his arms for her..

"Thank Merlin, your ok!.." He said to her..

"How is he?" She asked, looking at Luke's, still unconscious body.

"He's lost a lot of blood.. We need to move him to the hospital.."

She nodded and slowly kneeled next to her bother.

"I'm sorry Luke, you were right, and I was so stupid for not listening to you…" She cried onto his chest, until her dad pulled her away.

"He needs to go Lee, let him go.." He whispers to her..

She nods and leans into her father..

"I'm sorry daddy.. I'm so sorry.."

"Now is not the time.. Come on Bella, you and James need to come too.."

He lets go of Athena, and motions to the healers to grab James and Bella.

After they leave, Rose and Scorpius walk towards us..

"Don't you look horrible.." He said, teasing Athena.

"Shut up… I'm so glad your ok!"

She leaped at Scorpius, and hugged him tight..

"I love you, you idiot.. Seriously.."

He laughed and ruffled her hair, well tried too, since the blood was starting to harden.

" I love you too, dummy.. Never again, date complete psychos.. Stick with Albus, he might be a bit on the dumb side, but he at least won't try to kill half your family…"

They both laughed, and she turned to Rose next..

"I can never apologise enough, for putting you through this Rose.. Merlin, I almost made you loose your life, and blondie over here…"

"Oi!, your blonde too!"

"Shut up!.. I'm trying to have a moment here Malfoy!." She playfully slaps his head..

Earning a glare, and a wince of pain from Scorpius..

He hit her in the head also, and said." My head hurts idiot!. Bloody hell!.. The things I do for you!"

He stood next to Rose and wrapped an arm around her..

"Oh, stop being a baby.. It's ok Athena.. At least he's gone for good now.." Said Rose sweetly..

"Still Rose.. I'm sorry.."

Rose hugged Athena, and then hugged me..

"I'm glad your ok,Albus… "

As we stood there, holding on too each other, I now realise what Scorpius told me all this years ago, when he fist met Rose…

Now, I know what it meant to love someone enough, that you would give your all to protect them, and I saw that in Scorpius, and I saw it in Athena…

She turns to look at me, her head still resting on Scorpius' shoulders..

We lock eyes, and I can finally see the love she had been running from..

We smile at each other, and we count our lucky stars that we made it, through this dam roller coaster..

Scorpius lets go of her, and reached for Rose..

We smile as they become the sickening couple they always are..

"If we are ever like that, please Avada me.." She whispers into my ear..

I laugh, and turned to look at her again..

"Only if you Avada me first love.."

"Deal.."

We held hands, and walked out the front door, the sun was shining, but it was still cold…

"What do you know, I can see your house from here.."

"Told you.."

"It's almost Christmas..." I told her..

"Yup.."

We stood silently, just waiting the clouds dance around in the sky…

"So, will you do me the honour of dating me…" I asked nervously..

She looked up at the sky..

"On one condition.."

"What?"

"You will never betray me.."

I followed her gaze, and looked up at the sky..

" I won't.. He's proud of you.. I'm sure he is.. " I whispered.

"I miss him.."

We stood in silence, once again..

We walked over to the edge of the cliff, and looked out at the water..

"I love you, and I will never hurt you, I don't think I want to face any of your hexes or curses.." I said teasingly..

"I'm not as bad as Rose.. I promise.. She just thinks I am.."

"Please, it's really Dom and Roxy who are bad.."

we both shudder and pray for Luke and Adrian's well being, once their wife's get ahold of them…

"Are you sure you want to be with me Albus?.. I'm not the easiest person to be with.."

"Neither am I.. But, your perfect for me.."

We held on tight to each other, she placed her head on my shoulder, and I kissed the top of it softly..

"It's really over isn't it?" She asks softly..

"Yeah, it's finally over.."

We both smile, and turn to walk back towards the house..

This fight might be over, but our life's are only just beginning….


End file.
